Sleeping Somewhere Cold
by oxydation
Summary: SLASH LV/HP. TRAD. Lucius et Narcissa sont surpris d'apprendre qu'ils attendent des jumeaux. Voldemort réclame les premiers nés de chacun des membres de son cercle privé. Pensant que c'est un honneur, Lucius offre son plus jeune fils à Voldemort, Draco.
1. Sans âme

**Sleeping somewhere cold**

**J'attends pour le moment l'autorisation de l'auteur** (qui a présentement quelques problèmes d'inspiration) pour continuer de publier sur ffnet mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance de traduits et il me tardait de les faire partager. En attendant cependant d'avoir une réponse de sa part, je vais essayer de ne pas publier trop de chapitres dans un court laps de temps. Donc si la suite vous intéresse, elle devrait être en ligne d'ici une à deux semaines grand max.

Sinon, vous n'allez sûrement pas lire tout le reste de mon blabla, mais je suis nouvelle sur le site, même si je vogues ici et là depuis un petit bout. Je me lance avec cette traduction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Aussi, je cherche une **BETA**. Je comprends tellement bien l'anglais que j'ai comme une facilité à faire plein de fautes de syntaxe (et probablement d'orthographe), ou des phrases étrangement traduites, parce que j'ai tendance à mélanger les deux langues et leurs particularités linguistiques. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, je suis toute ouïe!

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire ici traduite nous vient de **Dark Cyan Star**, auteur très talentueuse. Donc je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette traduction et vous le savez aussi bien que moi!

**Auteur (**donc): Dark Cyan Star

**Traduction **: Oxydation

**Avertissements : **L'histoire va contenir un SLASH. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Résumé:** SLASH LV/HP. Lucius et Narcissa sont surpris d'apprendre qu'ils attendent des jumeaux. Voldemort réclame les premiers nés de chacun des membres de son cercle privé. Pensant que c'est un honneur, Lucius offre son enfant le plus en santé à Voldemort, Draco, qui se trouve être le plus jeune des deux. Harry, le véritable aîné, découvre rapidement que le rituel que Voldemort planifie est destiné à absorber la magie des enfants une fois l'âge requis.

Bonne lecture!

**1. Sans âme**

Une bougie se tenait sur la table de chevet, créant de profondes et troublantes ombres au travers de la sombre chambre. Sur le lit, une femme aristocratique respirait rapidement, son visage grimaçant d'inconfort. Sa peau de porcelaine était recouverte d'une sueur brillante et ses mains étaient agrippées aux couvertures de soie. Les poumons brûlants, elle hurla, les potions ne voilant pas entièrement la douleur. « Pousse une dernière fois, Narcissa. » Le Guérisseur regardait la femme tremblante de façon incertaine.

A côté du lit, Lucius Malefoy allait et venait, ses yeux évaluant sa femme, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il savait que son Lord était dehors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait pour leur premier né, un honneur sans aucun doute. Lucius était privilégié d'avoir un magicien si puissant qui s'intéressait à son fils. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le premier Mangemort à avoir son fils marqué. Goyle, Crabbe et Nott avaient déjà fait tatoué leurs fils, tout comme la fille Parkinson.

« Vas-y, Cissy. » Lucius était anxieux, mais ses allers et venues allaient faire venir Narcissa sans aucun doute. « Tu peux le faire, mon cœur. » Sa main pleine de bijoux repoussa ses cheveux blancs en arrière pour essayer de la réconforter.

« C'est un garçon, Mr. et Mme. Malefoy. »

Lucius se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait entendu aucun cri. Le Guérisseur se redressa, couvrant un bébé ensanglanté. Le sourire de Lucius se figea puis s'affaissa. Le bébé avait des touffes de cheveux noirs comme la nuit et il était incroyablement petit. « Est -... » il fit une pause, jetant un regard prudent vers Narcissa. « Est-il en vie? » il demanda doucement. Malgré tout, Narcissa l'entendit et eut un sanglot étranglé. Son visage se tordit de douleur de nouveau et elle cria, essoufflée.

« Il semble être en bonne santé. » L'homme s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts en examinant Narcissa. « Il y a un autre enfant. » Le Guérisseur passa le bébé silencieux à son assistant qui nettoya l'enfant.

Lucius déglutit fortement, ses lèvres dévoilant une moue mécontente. « Un autre ? » il répéta, stupéfait, au Guérisseur qui avait pris position près des jambes ouvertes de Narcissa. Des jumeaux n'étaient pas rares, mais ils n'étaient pas communs au sein des sombres familles de Sangs-Purs. A l'inverse, c'était un trait pathétiquement répandu chez les familles de Lumière. Les _Weasley _avaient des jumeaux.

Peu importe. Il les élèverait de la même manière.

Narcissa rejeta sa tête en arrière contre la tête du lit et cria. Et avec elle, l'enfant joint ses cris en harmonie. Lucius serra sa main, la regardant s'affaisser d'épuisement. Le Guérisseur se releva une nouvelle fois avec un autre précieux paquet. De la fierté envahit Lucius en remarquant que l'enfant criait et possédait déjà des cheveux blonds. Le plus jeune jumeau était plus grand, avec un poids plus sain. « Tu étais fabuleuse, ma chère, » Lucius roucoulait et elle lui sourit avec fatigue.

« Félicitations, Mr. And Mme. Malefoy, vous avez donné naissance à deux magnifiques garçons. » Le Guérisseur plaça les deux paquets contre la poitrine de Narcissa.

Les deux parents gardèrent les yeux fixés sur les garçons, remarquant immédiatement leurs différences. « Il est un Black sans le moindre doute, » indiqua Narcissa en désignant l'aîné, dans une tentative d'alléger l'ambiance. Le minuscule bébé cligna des yeux, révélant deux surprenants iris verts. C'était un trait très rare parmi les nouveaux nés qui possédaient initialement et le plus souvent des yeux bleus.

« Narcissa, » ricana Lucius, s'arrêtant sur une conclusion choquante. Elle ne pouvait pas …

La femme rit doucement. « Regulus avait des yeux verts. Et Belle avait des yeux verts foncés avant qu'ils ne deviennent noirs. » Ses yeux bleus analysait le bébé silencieux. « Son nom devrait être Harrison Regulus Malefoy. »

« Mais je pensais qu'on était d'accords pour - »

« Celui-là peut être Draco Lucius Malefoy. » Le bébé blond cria, ses yeux bleus humides fixant son père.

Lucius se baissa pour faire glisser son doigt sur le visage de l'enfant qui criait. Cependant, il se redressa soudainement lorsqu'il ressentit la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer silencieusement dans la chambre. Le pouvoir de l'homme était suffocant, faisant pleurer Draco davantage. Harrison, de son côté, cligna stupidement des yeux en regardant le plafond.

« Quel est l'aîné, Lucius? » La voix de Voldemort était un doux sifflement, caressant chaque occupant de la pièce, y instaurant un calme inconscient.

Lucius hésita. Était-ce vraiment si important que l'un des enfants était plus vieux de quelques secondes? Il voulait que son Seigneur ait l'enfant le plus en bonne santé, et qui serait capable de satisfaire ses attentes.

Il refusait de donner au Lord un sorcier fragile, le visage de la famille Malefoy.

« Monseigneur, » commença Lucius, ramassant Draco. Les yeux de Narcissa s'ouvrirent en grand de perplexité, mais elle ne se risqua pas à prendre la parole. Elle comprenait son raisonnement et était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas attirer l'attention. « Puis-je vous présenter, Draco Lucius Malefoy, mon héritier et votre fidèle partisan. » Il berça l'enfant blond contre sa poitrine et se tourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sorcier afficha un sourire sinistre alors qu'il tendait ses mains pour attraper Draco. « Précieux. » Des yeux fendus rougeoyants dansèrent autour des épaules de Lucius, vers l'autre enfant. « Des jumeaux, Lucius? »

Lucius inclina seulement sa tête en signe d'affirmation, sentant l'arrière de sa nuque le brûler. Sous des paupières baissée, il regarda Draco se taire dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, probablement en réponse à la magie de l'homme. Lord Voldemort déroula alors la couverture, révélant la cheville rose de Draco. Posant un doigt long et pâle sur la peau de Draco, le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmura une incantation en Latin. Un cercle fumant entoura sa cheville avant qu'un petit, à peine remarquable serpent soit tatoué sur la peau du bébé.

« Une fois qu'ils seront tous assez âgés, » commença Voldemort, lâchant la cheville de Draco. « Nous serons plus puissants que jamais. »

Ses yeux pourpres glissèrent de Lucius vers l'autre enfant somnolent, son expression devenant plus sombre et pensive.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'accéléra. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre que Draco n'était pas le premier né? Lucius se souvenait avoir lu à propos de rituels et de jumeaux. Normalement, la vieille magie ne pouvait distinguer le plus vieux du plus jeune. C'était pourquoi il avait pensé que présenter l'enfant le plus sain au Lord ne poserait pas de problème au cours du rituel.

Il _refusait_ d'avoir une progéniture faible à la tête de la famille Malefoy.

Avant qu'il puisse expliquer son raisonnement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui et le regarda de nouveau, poussant Draco dans ses bras. « Profite de ta nouvelle famille, Lucius. »

Lucius inclina sa tête. « Merci, Monseigneur. »

**-SSC-**

Harrison soupira, fermant son livre alors que les cris de son frère résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Dépêches- toi, Harrison. » Draco écrasa ses points contre sa porte de façon continue. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt être là. »

L'enfant de six ans grogna doucement et se leva. Les robes que sa mère lui avait ordonné de mettre était serrées et contraignantes, il pouvait à peine bouger. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aller dehors pour jouer ou lire un livre. A la place, il devait se _mêler_ à d'autres Sangs-purs, du moins, c'est ce que son père avait dit. Harry n'avait jamais aimé jouer avec les autres enfants de son âge. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et il ne les aimait pas.

Il s'échappa de sa chambre, regardant Draco s'éloigner de sa porte pour aller vers l'entrée de la maison. Avec réticence, Harry le suivit. Les autres enfants; Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson étaient déjà là avec leurs parents. A chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient comme cela, les enfants le laissaient toujours en dehors de leurs jeux. Ils se moquaient de lui et le taquinaient pour avoir l'air différent d'un Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, ses cheveux étaient noirs et il était toujours petit pour son âge. Il avait essayé de leur dire qu'il ressemblait plus à un Black, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises auparavant, mais les enfants ne semblaient jamais l'écouter.

Habituellement, il arrivait à s'échapper de ses réunions, mais sa présence était requise en signe de respect envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres . Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que signifiait d'être reconnu comme un « Seigneur des Ténèbres », mais l'homme l'avait toujours intéressé.

Son père lui lança un regard de désapprobation alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches sans aucune grâce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà arrivé, ses robes étaient d'un profond noir et argenté. Harry trouvait que l'homme sentait toujours bon, presque comme une fleur, peut-être du lilas. Lorsqu'il avait demandé ceci à son père, Lucius avait grimacé et lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sentait pas comme une fleur. Et Harry avait eu l'ordre de surveiller ses mots la prochaine fois.

Harry se mit en ligne avec le reste de enfants. Il ignora le coude de Draco dans son estomac en s'éloignant et il inclina sa tête face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Bonjour, Monseigneur, » il chanta à l'unisson avec les enfants.

« Bonjour les enfants. »

Harry frissonna. Sans permission, il jeta un regard rapide au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des yeux pourpres se verrouillèrent aux siens et Harry regarda le sol précipitamment, les joues rouges. Il entendit les adultes passer devant eux et entrer dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, les enfants trottinèrent derrière eux et s'assirent en rond dans le coing le plus éloigné de la pièce en chuchotant. Ils jetèrent tous un regard noir à Harry et continuèrent de rire ensemble.

Harry haussa des épaules et se retourna pour leur échapper. Son livre fantastique en haut avait des photos tellement vibrantes de couleurs. Il aimait particulièrement le fait qu'elles pouvaient bouger.

« Harrison, » il entendit son nom être appelé. « Viens t'asseoir avec nous. »

Harry s'arrêta sur la première marche, ne sachant pas comment il se sentait d'être appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme ne lui avait jamais parlé auparavant. Lentement, de vibrants yeux verts, après un coup d'œil vers la balustrade en fer forgé, se déplacèrent vers le salon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un petit sourire railleur et le reste des adultes regardaient Harry avec intensité.

« Viens maintenant, » le rassura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, semblant légèrement impatient.

« Harrison, » le prévint sombrement Lucius en remarquant que Harry ne bougeait pas des escaliers. « Dépêches- »

« Silence, Lucius, » menaça doucement l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Harry respira profondément et il avança lentement, la tête basse. Il s'arrêta près des robes noires et argentées, attendant les ordres. Tout à coup, de longs et fins doigts se posèrent sur ses épaules. L'un de ses index se déplaça et remonta son menton. Harry rencontra le regard amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes _amis_? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla le mots 'amis' et Harry gloussa.

Regardant ses yeux, il réalisa que sa couleur préférée était le pourpre. Oui, c'était vraiment joli. « Ils ne sont pas mes amis. » Il n'avait pas pu empêcher une touche de tristesse de transparaître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et bougea ses mains pour agripper sa taille. « Tu n'auras jamais besoin d'amis pour réussir dans la vie, jeune Harrison. Viens, tu peux t'asseoir avec moi. » L'homme le souleva et l'installa sur ses cuisses.

Harry était mal à l'aise et tendu, bougeant seulement lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pressa de se relaxer. Jetant un regard à ses parents, il recherchait leur approbation. A en juger leurs expressions, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Bien entendu, tu n'as pas de problèmes avec ceci, Lucius? »

Son père inclina sa tête, surpris. « Non, Monseigneur »

Les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres le berçaient contre sa poitrine et Harry commença finalement à se relaxer sans le faire exprès. Les adultes commencèrent à parler de choses de grandes personnes et Harry se sentit bercé jusqu'au sommeil. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir fut le nom _'Londubat'._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enjamba le cadavre d'un homme, sa baguette en main alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Harry suivit l'homme-lilas sur ses talons, fronçant des sourcils. Il avait ce genre de rêve occasionnellement. Ils s'avéraient toujours vrais. Comme cette fois-là, il avait fait le rêve que sa mère allait lui acheter de nouvelles robes et il s'était réveillé avec des robes inconfortables et rigides sur son lit le jour suivant. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de rêves à propos de son homme-lilas. _

_Harry recula lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pulvérisa la porte, envoyant des éclats dans toutes les directions. Une femme pleurait et étreignait un enfant rondelet de l'âge de Harry contre sa poitrine. Elle déposa l'enfant sur son lit avant de se tenir debout devant lui pour le défendre. « Pitié, » elle supplia, la voix rauque. «Pas Neville. »_

_« Écarte – toi, Londubat. »_

_Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se souvenait des adultes parlant d'aller à la maison des Londubat. Étaient -ils ces gens? Il regarda l'enfant, lui souriant et lui faisant signe, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir voir Harry. Harry fronça des sourcils, reculant quand la conversation prit un tournant sombre. _

_« Pitié, tuez- moi à sa place- »_

_« Écarte – toi, femme. »_

_« Épargnez Neville- »_

« Avada Kedavra. » _Harry regarda la lumière verte frapper la femme, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol. Sa lèvre du bas trembla alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Allait-elle bien? Dormait-elle? Ce n'est qu'au moment où Harry vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avancer vers Neville qu'il comprit que l'autre garçon allait finir comme sa maman. _

_« S'il-vous plaît, Monseigneur, ne faites pas ça! » le supplia-t'-il. Mais l'homme-lilas ne l'entendit pas. _

_« C'est toi? » ricana Voldemort en regardant l'enfant en larmes. « Plutôt pathétique. » L'homme pointa sa baguette sur le bébé. « _Avada Kedavra. » _Harry hurla, voyant la lumière frapper le garçon au front. Mais contrairement à sa mère, l'enfant ne tomba pas immobile. La lumière verte rebondit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry tomba sur les fesses, regardant l'homme-lilas disparaître quand il fut touché, apparemment anéanti. Regardant de nouveau vers le garçon, il vit que Neville pleurait, toujours en vie. _

« Harrison! » Harry se réveilla brusquement, cherchant désespérément de l'air. « Éloignes-toi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, garçon, » grogna Lucius, attrapant Harry autour de la taille et l'éloignant de l'homme-lilas.

Harry se retourna dès qu'il fut reposer au sol, regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relever. S'arrachant de la poigne de son père, Harry attrapa les robes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « N'allez-pas chez les Londubat. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa légèrement ses yeux. « S'il-vous plaît, n'y allez pas. Vous allez être pulvérisé. »

Deux yeux rouges fixèrent Harry. Et l'homme gloussa, faisant rire le reste des adultes avec circonspection.

« Tu as un enfant très amusant, Lucius. Malheureusement, je dois y aller. »

Harry resta debout, abasourdi, regardant l'homme se préparer à partir. L'homme-lilas ne le croyait pas... Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parte, ses yeux étudièrent Harry une nouvelle fois. Sans parler, Harry essaya de le supplier de ne pas partir, mais Voldemort se détourna de Harry et s'en alla.

Plus tard cette nuit là, le monde allait célébrer la mort du puissant Lord Voldemort et acclamer le Survivant, Neville Londubat.

**-SSC-**

Draco avait serré la main de son père alors que Harry avait eu un regard distant et un signe de tête en signe d'au revoir. Ignorant le regard, Harry traîna sa valise dans le Poudlard Express. Même si ses parents le traitaient froidement, son père plus particulièrement, ils lui avaient toujours donné le meilleur. Un Malefoy ne méritait rien de moins.

Ça allait être sa première année à Poudlard. Il était vraiment excité de tout apprendre du Monde Magique. Lucius avait toujours donné des leçons privées à Draco, mais il n'avait jamais montré l'intérêt d'enseigner quoique ce soit de plus à Harry.

« S'il-te plaît, » lui chuchota Draco. « Assis-toi quelque part de loin. Je ne veux pas être vu avec toi. » Il heurta ses épaules à celles de Harry et l'abandonna au milieu du train. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry voulait aller avec Draco pour retrouver ses amis brutaux. De toute manière, ils étaient tous prétentieux et semblaient avoir un poids permanent sur les épaules.

Mordillant ses lèvres, geste très peu malefoyen, Harry entra dans un compartiment. Une fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon aux cheveux chocolat étaient assis, parlant poliment l'un avec l'autre. « Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'assois là? » demanda Harry éloquemment. La fille se tourna vers lui pour le regarder et rougit.

« B-bien sûr, » Elle bafouilla et sembla immédiatement énervée contre elle-même pour avoir fait ça. « Neville et moi étions justement en train de se présenter. » Elle fit une pause alors que Harry s'asseyait sur un siège avant de bouger un crapaud étonnement large sur le côté. « Je suis Hermione Granger et il s'appelle Neville Londubat. »

Harry se raidit, les yeux dans le vide. _Granger._ C'était un nom de Sang-de-Bourbe. D'aussi loin que Harry se souvenait, il avait essayé d'avoir les faveurs de son père. Une promesse non exprimée semblait avoir été faite entre Harry et ses parents. Ils le traitaient comme n'importe quel enfant au Sang-pur et lui donnaient tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais Draco semblait avoir un lien spécial avec sa mère et son père, un lien que Harry ne partageait pas. Harry avait envié leur relation. Ils voulaient que ses parents soient fiers de lui aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre Draco et lui. Pour une certaine raison, son père préférait Draco bien plus qu'il ne préférait Harry. Était- ce par ce que Draco avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris? Ou était- ce quelque chose de totalement différent? Il penchait plus la dernière, Lucius n'était pas assez superficiel pour laisser les apparences voiler son jugement. Draco était plus puissant que lui?

Regardant Granger et le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il eut une idée. Et s'il faisait ami-ami avec le Survivant et d'autres membres de la Lumière?

Cela allait sans aucun doute lui faire gagner le respect de son père. N'est-ce pas?

« Je suis Harrison Malefoy, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. » Il lui serra la main et se tourna vers Londubat.

« Un- un Malefoy? » Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas, un éclat nerveux dans les yeux. « Tu ne ressemble en rien à un Malefoy. » Malgré ses mots, il leva sa main pour serrer celle de Harry. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Harry se détendit et étudia Londubat. Le garçon, aux premiers abords, semblait nerveux et peu confiant. A l'opposé de ce que Harry pensait qu'il serait. Il savait que le Survivant vivait avec sa grand-mère depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans l'attaque.

Ils se relaxèrent et apprécièrent le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Quelques enfants étaient venus, fixant Londubat avec admiration. Le garçon semblait toujours se voûter puis regarder ailleurs. C'était étrange pour Harry d'interagir avec des enfants de son âge. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait apprécier la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il tentait de se dire qu'il ne s'amusait pas _beaucoup_. Après tout, c'était censé être un jeu d'acteur.

**-SSC-**

« Malefoy, Draco. » Harry sentit son frère frapper son épaule à la sienne alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tabouret. Le garçon jeta un regard noire à son frère de ses yeux gris avant que le chapeau lui tombe dessus pour lui couvrir la tête. Il fallu une seconde avant qu'il prenne sa décision.

« SERPENTARD! »

Harry souffla. Tous les amis de Draco étaient à Serpentard aussi. Il eut un lourd pincement au cœur. Tous les Malefoy allaient à Serpentard mais voulait-il vraiment se retrouver dans la même chambre pour les sept prochaines années? Il allait faire de sa vie un enfer, il le savait. Plus tôt au cours de la répartition, Hermione et Neville étaient tous les deux allés à Gryffondor, lui faisant un signe de main de dernière minute.

« Malefoy, Harrison. » Des murmures parcoururent la Grande Salle, au moins aussi pire qu'au passage de Neville. Il entendit quelques commentaires sur le fait qu'il soit si petit et que ses cheveux n'avaient rien du blanc-blond habituel des Malefoy. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le chapeau lui couvrit les yeux, bloquant les regards curieux.

« _Ah, un autre Malefoy je vois. Bien, il vaut mieux S- »_

« Non, s'il-vous plaît, pas Serpentard. » chuchota Harry, suppliant. « Gryffondor, s'il-vous plaît. »

Le chapeau fit une pause pour un long moment. _« Mon garçon, tu t'épanouiras seulement à Serpentard. C'est ta personnalité. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, pas même me le demander gentillement, qui me fera changer ma décision. _SERPENTARD! »

Harry se dégonfla, un rictus déformant ses lèvres. Des larmes de frustrations jaillirent de ses yeux et il piétina vers la table qui applaudissait poliment. Argent et émeraude apparurent sur l'ensemble de ses robes et un badge avec un serpent se plaça sur sa poitrine. Les étudiants les plus âgés semblaient fiers d'avoir un autre Malefoy mais les Premières Années ricanèrent, le jugeant du regard. Draco leur avait lavé le cerveau depuis longtemps, les faisant le haïr pour aucune raison valide.

Harry s'assit en bout de table, faisant face aux autres. Sans les regarder, il assista au reste de la répartition. Un garçon noir le rejoignit à la fin mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Il était trop distrait, regardant le Directeur Dumbledore se lever.

Se redressant légèrement, il pouvait sentir la magie de l'homme. Jamais auparavant avait-il pu sentir une magique aussi puissante, à part celle de l'homme-lilas, Voldemort. Harry ferma ses yeux, n'écoutant pas le discours de Dumbledore. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait que Voldemort l'avait mis sur ses genoux et l'avait fait se sentir comme s'il _appartenait_ quelque part. Ses parents n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de lui montrer de l'affection comme Voldemort l'avait fait ce jour-là. Narcissa, sinon personne, lui avait donné le plus d'affection, mais c'était toujours trop peu.

Le seul qui l'avait réellement vu était mort. Mais il allait revenir. Même si Harry voulait croire le plus possible que Voldemort allait redevenir le même homme, il savait que cela ne serait probablement pas le cas. Voldemort serait sûrement plus froid et dur. S'asseoir dans le salon de ses servants avec des enfants sur ses cuisses n'allait probablement pas être dans sa liste de chose à faire.

Mais Dumbledore... Le Directeur sentait comme de la pluie au printemps. Son père se plaignait de Dumbledore, mais à ce moment, Harry ne voyait aucun défaut chez le vieil homme. Cela n'était plus très frais, mais cela sentait certainement comme ça. Le regard intéressé, il regarda Dumbledore bouger ses mains et de la nourriture apparu magiquement.

Ignorant son frère bruyant à sa droite, il repéra Neville qui chuchotait avec Hermione en jetant des regards dans sa direction. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas positif maintenant qu'il était à Serpentard.

« Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. » Le garçon noir assis en face de Harry lui tendit une main offerte. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Harrison. » Davantage intrigué, Harry lui serra la main.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry. » Il voulait lui demander comment il avait pu en entendre autant à ses propos, considérant que Lucius ne parlait jamais de lui à d'autres personnes. Malgré tout, Harry savait tout de Blaise et de sa mère. Il sourit.

Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas aller si mal à Serpentard.

**-SSC-**

Hochant la tête avec Minerva, Albus observa le jeune Malefoy. Il était plutôt surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait un autre Malefoy. Severus lui avait beaucoup parlé de Draco mais le Maître des Potions n'avait jamais mentionné Harrison auparavant. S'il l'avait fait, Albus ne s'en souvenait pas. C'était assez surprenant de voir un Malefoy avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Pendant des siècles, les Malefoy avait été connu pour leur apparence singulière.

Cependant, les yeux du garçon lui rappelait la défunte Lily Potter. Elle avait été une sorcière précieuse qui avait été tuée au cours d'une bataille en même temps que son mari, avant d'avoir la chance de concevoir un enfant ensemble.

Mais l'apparence de Harrison n'était pas la seule chose qui avait attiré l'attention de Dumbledore. Le garçon bougeait avec une grâce inouïe pour un enfant si jeune. Cela avait également piqué sa curiosité quand il avait entendu le jeune Harrison prononcer_ 'pas Serpentard'._

Et le fait qu'il empestait le lilas...

Lilas, la même odeur que Voldemort. Sentir le pouvoir d'autres sorcières et sorciers était une caractéristique parmi les sorciers puissants. La plupart des sorciers moyens et inférieurs n'avaient même_ pas_ d'odeur. Neville Londubat n'avait pas d'odeur et la majorité des enfants à Poudlard non plus. Mais ce jeune enfant en avait une et c'était la même que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Albus fronça des sourcils, pensif. Il avait lu à propos de cet événement auparavant, mais au nom de sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que cela voulait dire.

Fascinant.

Harrison Malefoy était un élève à surveiller.

Mais pour l'instant... Ces pastilles au citron semblaient l'appeler.

boxoboxboxbo

A dans pas long!


	2. Livré à toi même

Hello!

Bonne nouvelle folks, **Dark Cyan Star** a accepté cette publication, alors je vous poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu.

Aussi, juste pour clarifier les choses, cette histoire contient 37 chapitres et elle est déjà terminée :) Quand je parlais du manque d'inspiration de l'auteur, c'était juste pour expliquer l'attente de la réponse vu que Dark Cyan n'est pas souvent sur le site en ce moment. Donc pas d'inquiétude, la traduction arrivera en temps et en heure et sera menée jusqu'au bout!

Aussi, je tiens vraiment à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes, favoris...

Voici le deuxième chapitre, toujours un peu introductif en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Un grand merci à ma Beta, **Nanola!**

Sur ce …. bonne lecture!

**2. Out on Your Own**

Harry soigna la peau déchirée de son coude. C'était une autre farce qu'ils lui avaient fait, _'ils' _étant ses camarades de chambre. Tous les matins, ils avaient un nouveau sort à essayer et Harry était leur cobaye. Que ce soit de cacher ses affaires, le mettre en retard ou le blesser, ils ne lui épargnaient rien.

« Bande d'abrutis... » soupira Harry, commençant à pleurer comme un enfant furieux.

Il avait déjà écrit à sa mère, lui demandant si elle pouvait parler à Drago à propos des farces dangereuses qu'il mettait au point. Elle lui avait répondu, le rassurant qu'elle lui avait parlé. Mais si elle l'avait fait, cela ne se voyait pas. Et ainsi, en dernier recours, il avait demandé à Lucius, son père. Cela s'était passé il y a une semaine environ. Son père lui avait froidement ordonné de se prendre en main et d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Après tout, les Serpentard ne se plaignent pas auprès de leurs parents, ils se débrouillent tout seuls.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines en Enfer. Il n'avait pas parlé à Neville ou Hermione. Son appétit l'avait quitté et même ses robes commençaient à être moins serrées. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus; il était trop effrayé par Drago et les sorts qu'il pouvait lui lancer quand il dormait, comme un sort pour mouiller son lit. La seule chose positive dans son séjour à Poudlard était les professeurs. Ils semblaient lui être sensibles après avoir eu d'excellentes notes à ses devoirs. En fait, jusqu'à présent, il était le meilleur élève parmi ceux de son année.

_« Harrison. »_

Il cligna des yeux et regarda tout autour du dortoir. Personne n'était là. Cela commençait à l'énerver.

« Oh, c'est bon Drago! » dit-il sèchement, jetant un regard noir dans l'ombre.

« C'est marrant, j'ai compris. » Grimaçant fortement, il essuya les larmes égarées sur ses joues et essaya d'enlever le reste du sang. Une larme rouge tomba entre ses doigts et atterrit sur son devoir de potions.

_« Ne te laisse pas abattre, mon enfant. »_

Il capta une senteur de lilas et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber son cahier au sol. « Monseigneur? » chuchota Harry d'une voix saccadée, entendant un rire discret en réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à voir Voldemort, peu importe le fait qu'il regarde aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans l'ombre.

Repoussant une partie de ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit de son visage, il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. A ses yeux, il avait l'air pathétique. Ses traits aristocratiques et les angles nets de son visage étaient stupéfiants, mais la lueur terne dans ses yeux le rendait lamentable. Ses devoirs étaient déjà faits; autant dire qu'il devait se bouger les fesses et se mêler aux autres. Même Blaise était devenu ami avec quelques Serdaigle, les laissant lui et sa solitude.

Ouvrant la porte avec précaution, Harry s'aventura dans la Salle Commune, ignorant les regards curieux. Alors qu'il sortait par le portrait mural, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Après tout, si Hermione n'était pas près de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle devait sûrement être à la bibliothèque, travaillant fort pour le surpasser.

« Tiens-donc, n'est-ce pas notre mouton noir ? » ricana Drago, arrivant dans les donjons avec sa petite troupe habituelle sur les talons.

Harry les observa. C'était les même cinq personnes : Drago, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Il était surpris que Pansy n'ait pas convaincu le reste des filles de rejoindre leur groupe, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Pansy était hautaine, se comportant comme si elle était puissante, quand elle était entourée de filles aussi. Les filles de Serpentard ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec elle. Alors qu'est-ce qui rendait ces cinq-là si spéciaux?

Harry fit un pas en arrière, sa main le démangeant de prendre sa baguette lorsqu'il remarqua que Nott et les autres avaient sorties les leurs.

« Je vous suggère de ranger vos baguettes avant que vous ne receviez une punition. »

Le professeur Rogue était vraisemblablement apparu de nul part, son corps, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plié dans l'ombre contre le mur de pierre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui de surprise puis de confusion.

« M-mais m-monsieur, » Nott bégayait, confus.

« Pas de mais, Nott, » ricana Rogue. « A moins que vous ne vouliez une retenue avec le professeur Quirell pour vous donner des leçons d'éloquence et de comportement, je vous suggère de baisser votre baguette. Maintenant. » Les sourcils de l'homme s'élevèrent en signe d'attente.

Harry se sentit légèrement étourdi. Avoir le professeur Rogue à ses côtés était sans aucun doute mieux que de l'avoir sur son dos à lui lancer des remarques sarcastiques.

« S-Severus, tu ne peux pas sérieusement... » commença Drago, après tout, Severus Rogue était _son_ parrain.

« Retenue avec le professeur Quirrell, tous les cinq. » Des yeux noirs fusillèrent les cinq étudiants se tenants devant lui. « J'informerai Quirrell à propos de tout ça. Il vous apprendra la bonne manière de parler à vos camarades de maison. »

« Mais il ne peut même pas parler lui-même! » recommença Drago, son visage pâle couvert de rose.

« Vingt points en moins, chacun d'entre-vous. » Rogue croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Voulez-vous continuer et m'impressionner davantage avec votre manque d'éloquence? Ou peut-être aimeriez-vous avoir une autre retenue avec Rusard ? » Les cinq étudiants clignèrent des yeux stupidement. « Partez. » Le Maître des potions siffla, découvrant ses dents jaunes.

Ils se dispersèrent, rouspétant entre-eux.

Harry jeta un regard timide vers un Rogue menaçant. « Merci, monsieur. »

Il allait passer devant l'homme lorsqu'une main attrapa ses robes, le tirant en arrière.

Le surprenant, Rogue s'accroupit, se maintenant à la même hauteur que Harry. Une main agrippa son menton, le forçant à rencontrer son regard alors que l'autre attrapa son bras.

« Tu vas venir me voir s'ils te causent d'autres problèmes, tu comprends? » Harry le fixa. « Ce n'est pas important si ce qu'ils font n'est pas très grave ou non intentionnel, tu dois venir me voir, Harrison. Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide. C'est ce que font les Directeurs de Maisons pour leurs élèves. »

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez le parrain de Drago, pourquoi ... » La voix de Harry devint inaudible, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue était allé contre Drago aussi facilement.

« Je pourrais être la mère du morveux et lui donner quand même une retenue. » Le professeur Rogue fit une pause, resserrant sa poigne. « J'aimerai vous féliciter sur l'essai que vous avez rendu hier, Mr. Malefoy. Les éléments clés que vous avez soulignés sont bien au delà de votre niveau, je vous félicite. Tant que vous continuez d'étudier et de vous poussez magiquement, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous 'fondre dans le moule'. Les gens vont vous suivre en un rien de temps. »

Harry fit un petit sourire, se sentant mieux avec le Maître des Potions. Avec une dernière tape, Rogue se releva et s'éloigna de Harry, laissant un arôme de feu brûlant dans son sillage. Regardant Rogue se retirer, Harry buvait encore ses derniers mots. L'homme semblait parler par expérience. Se pouvait-il que Rogue n'avait pas réussi à s'adapter non plus ? Mais ce qu'il avait dit... Cela avait parfaitement du sens pour Harry. Aussi longtemps qu'il travaillait, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ne pas s'entendre avec les Serpentard.

Mais les Gryffondor étaient une autre chose.

-SSC-

« … doit être Rogue... »

Hermione chuchotait mais devint silencieuse dès qu'elle vit Harry. Entre elle, Neville et Ron Weasley, un livre épais était ouvert. Elle rougit dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Regardant ses mains nouées, elle ferma nerveusement le gros livre.

Harry remarqua qu'elle essayait d'attirer son attention autre part que sur le livre et il décida de ne rien dire à ce propos. A la place, il joua avec la sangle de son sac au dessus de son épaule. Il avait quelques retouches finales à faire sur son essai de métamorphose.

« Bonjour Harrison, » le salua Neville, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur en signe de nervosité.

Le roux plissa ses yeux en regardant Neville, manifestement mécontent de la courtoisie de son ami. « Malefoy, » siffla Weasley, des postillons de bave tâchant les parchemins autour de lui.

« Weasley, » Harry lui fit un signe de tête poli. Il savait tout des Weasley grâce à son père et son frère. Bien qu'il trouvait cette 'petite' querelle entre leurs familles amusante, il pensait également que c'était très puéril.

« Tu travailles sur ton essai de métamorphose ? » Ses yeux verts atterrirent sur le parchemin abandonné du garçon. Il y avait quelques phrases d'écrites, certaines rayées et l'ensemble avait l'air désordonné.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil au papier et une moue de mécontentement s'installa sur ses lèvres. « J'essaie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules et s'invita de lui-même à s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table. « J'étais juste en train de finir mon essai, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide? »

Il ne regardait pas Ron, mais du coin de l'œil, il vit le garçon pâlir et ouvrir la bouche, sidéré. « La théorie en métamorphose est tellement complexe. Il y a la métamorphose humaine, la métamorphose d'animaux et bien sûr celle des objets... comme des boutons et des tables. »

Hermione se redressa, trempant sa plume dans l'encre avant d'écrire quelques choses sur son parchemin. Ron trébucha alors qu'il la suivait.

« Il y a des lois et des règles pour chacune des catégories. Tout d'abord, la métamorphose humaine peut inclure quelque chose d'aussi simple que des sorciers devenant des animagi mais ça peut être aussi être quelque chose considéré comme de la magie noire. Ce n'est pas nécessairement illégal, mais noir malgré tout. Sans l'accord du sujet, celui qui lance le sort peut métamorphoser l'humain de façon permanente ou il pourrait entraîner de sérieux dommages. Cela dépends aussi de tes intentions, bien entendu. Si tu as de mauvaises intentions, tu peux transformer quelqu'un en animal ou objet et le laisser comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Le sort _Lourival _est la plus noire des métamorphoses que tu puisses accomplir. Cela transforme un humain en... »

« Comment tu en sais autant? Est-ce que ton _papa_ te l'a appris? » Ron se moquait de lui malgré le fait qu'il s'était dépêché d'écrire ce que Harry disait. Ses doigts blancs étaient tâchés d'encre et son nez avait une grande marque d'encre. « Tu parles des Arts Sombres, je suis sûr qu'il a à voir avec ça. »

« Ronald ! » Hermione fulminait, les yeux plissés, fixant le roux en signe d'avertissement

« Non, tout va bien Hermione, » commença Harry, souriant satisfait du désordre que Weasley avait provoqué. « Mon père ne m'a jamais appris ce qu'il a appris à Drago. En fait, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a dit en classe lundi dernier. Je suppose que tu ne prêtais pas attention? » Ron rougit. « Puisque tu me compares à mon frère _et _mon père, est-ce que je dois te comparer à Percy ? Es-tu comme lui ? Ou est-ce que je dois te comparer à ton grand oncle Grégory qui est devenu... »

« Non, j'ai compris, » l'interrompit Ron avant que Harry puisse finir, une rougeur d'embarras sur le visage. « Après tout, j'ai vu comment les Premières Années de Serpentard te haïssent. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas être si mal. »

Malgré la piqûre tranchante suite à ces mots, Harry sourit doucement. Il était évident que les autres élèves de Poudlard allaient remarquer comment les Serpentard le traitaient.

« Maintenant que nous sommes d'accords sur ce point, » commença Hermione, jetant un regard noir à Ron qui eu la décence de rougir une nouvelle fois. « Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur la métamorphose _Lourival _? »

Sortant son propre essai, Harry était content de pouvoir aider, malgré le poids dans sa poitrine.

-SSC-

« Co-complimenter vo-vos cam-camarades de dortoirs. »

Drago se moquait fortement du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ce fou était en train d'écrire les étapes de 'comment traiter vos camarades de dortoir' sur le tableau noir. Cela ne pouvait-il pas être plus ridicule ? Son père allait entendre parler de _ça_.

Cela avait toujours à voir avec son frère. Drago roula des yeux. Frère...cela semblait tellement... affectif. Harrison n'était pas son frère. Peut-être devait-il appeler le garçon son imbécile de jumeau. Après tout, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Tout au long de l'année scolaire, il devait avoir affaire à des gens disant ô combien son frère était magnifique. Le complimentaient-ils _lui_?

Soufflant d'exaspération, Drago contracta sa mâchoire. Les apparences n'avaient pas d'importance. Pas quand il était marqué par le sorcier le plus puissant de toute l'histoire. Inconsciemment, il pouvait sentir la marque sur sa cheville, une marque brûlante qui lui rappelait à quel point il était important. Et il était _très_ important. C'était ce que son père avait dit.

Goyle, Nott, Crabbe et Parkinson étaient aussi importants, mais Drago était leur leader. Il pouvait même claquer des doigts pour qu'ils se soumettent. C'était ainsi que ça devait être. Après tout, Lord Voldemort avait dit à son père qu'il était la personne la plus importante parmi les autres. Avec les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago irait loin dans la vie. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait arriver dès qu'il aurait l'âge, mais son père avait dit qu'il était question de partager les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de les utiliser pour détruire les Sangs-de-Bourbes.

Il pouvait à peine attendre le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait au pouvoir. Et cela allait être pour bientôt. Après tout, son père travaillait beaucoup au Ministère et essayait de trouver un moyen d'aider leur Lord à reprendre le pouvoir encore une fois. Lorsque Drago atteindrait sa majorité magique, le rituel allait commencer. Sa poitrine se serra d'anticipation.

Il était _tellement_ important.

Harrison, son abruti de jumeau, ne pouvait pas utiliser son joli minois ou ses excellentes notes dans le futur.

« N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago sortit de ses pensées avec surprise lorsque le professeur Quirrell s'adressa à lui. Il était trop distrait et dans ses pensées pour remarquer que l'homme n'avait pas bégayé.

-SSC-

Harry bascula sa tête en arrière et rit. Neville renifla en riant, tenant son ventre lorsqu'il aperçu Ron sans sourcils. Les lèvres de Hermione avaient même frémi alors qu'elle continuait de fouiller son sac.

« Taisez-vous, » murmura Ron sombrement.

C'était arrivé en cours de potions. Même de l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry avait grimacé lorsque le roux avait ajouté trop d'ailes en dés. « Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'ils allaient repousser en un rien de temps. »

« Elle t'a dit ça pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. En vérité, ils vont rester comme ça pour toujours. » souligna Neville.

Le sourire de Harry commença à se tendre. C'était drôle, mais ce n'était pas _si_ amusant. Il baissa sa tête, s'occupant de son devoir. Une partie de lui voulait essayer de devenir ami avec ces trois Gryffondor mais une autre partie bien plus forte, voulait s'en aller le plus loin possible en criant. Harry écrivit inconsciemment une réponse sur son parchemin, se souvenant de ce que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit. L'homme avait assuré que cela n'avait pas d'importance de se sentir bien avec les autres. Ce qui importait était de s'améliorer soi-même.

Peu importe à quel point il voulait croire à ces mots, il était jeune, et son enfance n'était pas exactement mémorable. Il voulait appartenir à ce monde. Il ne pouvait appartenir à sa famille ou à la maison des Serpentard, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver sa place avec les Gryffondor. Cependant, le futur lui semblait nuageux et incertain. Il pensait qu'il pouvait au moins apprécier l'innocence des Gryffondor le temps qu'elle durerait.

« Harrison, » L'appela quelqu'un d'une voix traînante. Sans même regarder, Harry savait que c'était Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire? »

Basculant sa tête sur le côté, le vent froid de décembre joua avec ses cheveux. La pause de Noël était pour bientôt et sa mère avait demandé qu'il soit présent pour les vacances. Son père ne pouvait pas plus y être indifférent. La seule chose dont lui avait parlé Lucius était ses notes. Étonnement, son père était très fier de lui. Pour la première fois dont Harry pouvait se souvenir, Lucius faisait attention à quelque chose dans sa vie.

Et peu importe à quel point il voulait s'en moquer et tourner le dos à son père, la moindre parcelle d'affection venant de l'homme était avidement attrapée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Drago? » Il regarda les trois Gryffondor. Ils étaient silencieux, regardant la confrontation entre les frères. C'était un événement habituel et ils en avaient l'habitude.

Regardant le sol, Harry se souvint à quel point c'était précaire que de devenir ami avec ces trois Gryffondor. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Ron mais Hermione et Neville l'aimaient. Après de nombreuses discussions calmes, Ron avait finalement accepté que Harry n'était pas Drago. Hermione avait toujours le béguin pour lui et il n'était pas aveugle sur le fait que d'autres filles le regardaient, et aussi perturbant soit-il, d'autres garçons également. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il n'en était juste pas un lui-même.

Toutefois, son amitié avec les Gryffondor s'était renforcée. Ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes près de lui et il les avait conduit à croire qu'il était lui-même également. La seule chose qui l'affligeait était leurs cachotteries. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Quelques fois, il les avaient entendus chuchoter entre-eux et se taire subitement lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi t'associes-tu avec ces... » Drago s'arrêta, un rictus profond sur le visage. « Ces _inadaptés sociaux_; la Sang-de-Bourbe, le héros joufflu, et le pauvre Sang-pur. Père ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre que tu socialises avec eux. Il te l'a déjà dit _une fois_. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous laisses pas tranquilles pour aller fourrer ton nez chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Juste parce qu'il est entre les fesses de père ne signifie pas que le mien doit être concerné aussi. » Il retourna à son devoir, tout à fait au courant que Ron ricanait doucement.

Les yeux gris de Drago se plissèrent. « Tu oses parler de notre père de cette façon? » Il postillonnait. « Tu vas être désolé »

Harry regarda son frère partir, ses acolytes derrière lui. Merlin, ils étaient pathétiques.

« Bien dit, Harry.» Ron tapota son dos. Il lui renvoya un sourire joyeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? »

Des yeux verts regardaient les nuages. « Je les passe avec ma famille. » Il grimaça. « Et vous? »

Le trio se lança des regards. « Et bien... » commença Neville. « Grand-mère ne sera pas à la maison pour Noël, donc je reste ici. »

Hermione jouait nerveusement avec sa plume. « Et Ron et moi avons accepter de rester ici pour tenir compagnie à Neville. » Ses yeux marrons étaient effrayés, presque comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Harry la fasse exploser pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

Cela lui fit un peu mal. Ils le laissaient toujours en dehors de tout. Mais il était un Malefoy, et les Malefoy ne pouvaient pas montrer leur douleur. A la place, il hocha la tête froidement et trempa sa plume dans son encrier.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser. »

Une main se posa sur son bras et il leva la tête pour regarder Neville.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Parfois, Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Neville avait pu survivre cette nuit de Halloween, mais à certains moments comme celui-ci, ses yeux marrons semblaient bien plus sages que ceux de quelqu'un de son âge.

« On aurait adoré t'avoir avec nous, Harry. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste dire à tes parents que tu vas passer Noël ici? »

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, des sourires d'espoir sur leurs visages. Harry fronça des sourcils. Ils voulaient de lui en fait…

« Euh... » Il bégaya, une première depuis longtemps.« J'aimerais ça, mais j'ai déjà dit à ma mère que je serai là. Merci pour l'offre ceci-dit. » Il leur sourit. « Ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez vous en tirer sans m'envoyer un cadeau. »

Ils rirent et le taquinèrent.

Même s'il était incertain quant à leur amitié, c'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui.


	3. Enferme moi

**Voilà le chapitre 3 qui nous ouvre à de nouvelles perspectives. En espérant qu'il vous plaise...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**3. Lock Me Up Inside**

« Drago, mon chéri. »

Harry s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder, sous ses mèches noires, sa mère étreindre son frère.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Narcissa avait l'air absolument magnifique. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond très pâle tombaient comme une cascade élégante de boucles dans son dos. Une barrette de diamant tenait ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et révélait son visage pointu, si lumineux et saisissant. Harry pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait hérité des traits aristocratiques et délicats de sa mère.

De brillants yeux verts se dirigèrent vers l'ombre où son père se tenait. Lucius était froid et calculateur. Ses yeux mercures, exactement comme ceux de son fils, regardaient les retrouvailles de Drago et de sa femme. Étant étrangement observateur pour son âge, Harry savait qu'un doux sourire aurait été présent sur ses lèvres si l'homme n'avait pas un masque aussi solide.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ferma la porte pour empêcher le vent froid d'entrer et retira ses gants de cuir pour les poser sur sa valise. Dobby allait ramasser ses affaires à un moment donné et les amener dans ses appartements.

« Harrison? »

La douce voix de Narcissa capta son attention. Drago n'était plus dans ses bras et recevait une tape désinvolte de la part de son père. Les yeux bleus lumineux de sa mère l'évaluait avec stupéfaction.

« Quand as-tu pu autant grandi, jeune homme ? »

Elle tendit ses bras et Harry hésita. Sa mère, bien qu'affectueuse quelques fois, n'était pas si ouverte et chaleureuse.

Avec prudence, il s'avança entre ses bras et renifla son parfum. Elle sentait toujours cette odeur de vanille et du givre. Il savait que ce n'était pas son parfum subtil mais sa puissance. Ayant pourtant fouillé dans un nombre incalculable de livres à Poudlard, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison pour laquelle il pouvait sentir la magie de certaines personnes et pourquoi d'autres n'avaient même pas d'odeur. Drago n'avait pas d'odeur et la majorité des enfants à Poudlard n'en avait pas non plus.

L'odeur la plus forte qu'il avait sentie appartenait à Dumbledore.

_Et Voldemort._

Les bras de Narcissa se resserrent autour de lui.

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Regulus et moi chaque jour. Tu es tellement beau. »

Ses doigts repoussèrent gentiment les quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de ses yeux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Drago grimacer fortement.

« Ça fait du bien de vous revoir, mère, » répondit Harry froidement. « J'espère que vous allez bien? »

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Aussi bien que les choses puissent-être. »

Lucius l'interrogeait du regard et haussa un sourcil élégamment.

« Harrison. »

Lucius tendit sa main. Serrant sa mâchoire, Harry la secoua calmement. Son père resserra sa prise, presque douloureusement. Refusant de céder, Harry essaya de resserrer la sienne aussi.

« Toujours aussi ridiculement petit à ce que je vois. »

Harry soupira doucement, relâchant sa poigne. Narcissa racla sa gorge alors que Drago ricanait.

«Allons dîner voulez-vous? »

Narcissa entraîna Drago et Harry les suivit tristement . Le manoir était richement décoré. L'or et le vert était les couleurs principales avec des traces subtiles de pourpre et d'argent. Harry fixait le pourpre, trouvant du réconfort dans cette couleur. La forte odeur des sapins était partout dans la maison. C'était l'odeur de Noël avec ses épices et ses bonbons à la menthe. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Narcissa lui faisait toujours une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ils avaient l'habitude d'en boire une chaque matin avant que Drago ne se réveille. C'étaient des moments qu'il chérissait. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas tant que ça pendant ce rituel matinal, la présence de sa mère l'avait toujours calmé.

« Allons-nous organiser un bal cette année, mère? » demanda doucement Drago alors qu'il s'asseyait à la droite de Lucius.

Narcissa s'assit à sa gauche et Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère. Il avait assez vu Drago pendant la moitié de l'année.

« Pas cette année, mon dragon. » soupira Narcissa doucement, jetant un regard à Lucius.

Ils se relevèrent et se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Dès que Lucius s'assit, ils firent de même. Alors que Harry attrapait sa serviette de soie pour la poser sur ses cuisses, de la nourriture apparut magiquement devant lui. L'odeur de la caille rôtie lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Bien entendu, il devait attendre que son père commence le premier avant de pouvoir entamer son assiette. Dès qu'il le fit, Harry déposa un morceau tendre de la viande sur sa langue, en appréciant les épices.

« Je suppose que vous aimez tous les deux Poudlard? »

Bien que la question s'adressait aux garçons, Lucius fixait Drago dans l'expectative.

« Tout va superbement bien, père. »

Harry eu un haut le cœur en avisant l'air suffisant de Drago.

« Mes notes ont considérablement augmentée ces dernières semaines. Et j'ai fait gagné cent points à Serpentard en deux jours. »

C'était à peine grâce à Drago si c'était le cas. En réalité, Harry et Drago avait été récompensés de cent points pour le projet qu'ils avaient eu à faire ensemble en Sortilèges.

« Allons,allons, Drago, que t'ai-je dit sur le fait de fanfaronner ? Reformule-le à titre informatif et non pas pour te vanter de façon puérile. Et toi? » Lucius se tourna vers Harry. « Tes notes sont-elles toujours les meilleures de ta classe? »

Souriant avec arrogance, Harry souleva son gobelet et le porta à sa bouche.

« Rien de moins, père. »

Il bu une gorgée, regardant Drago avec fierté au dessus des rebords de son verre. Le garçon était rouge et mordait sa langue

« Pansy et moi sommes enfin en couple, » annonça Drago abruptement, détournant ainsi l'attention de son père de son frère. « Cela ne peut être autrement, comme tu le sais. »

Drago échangea avec Lucius un regard entendu. Après tout, la face-de-pékinois et Drago étaient destinés à se fiancer. Harry se demandait ce que Drago avait bien pu faire avec elle maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils n'avaient que onze ans.

Lucius hocha la tête .« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, Drago. Après tout, vous allez tous les deux être un couple puissant lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra. »

Harry se ragaillardit en entendant le nom, sentant une grande chaleur s'étendre dans sa poitrine. Merlin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il _aimait_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parce qu'il était curieux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait rendre les choses intéressantes autour d'ici.

« Donc, c'est sûr. Il revient vraiment? Quand? »

Avait-il donné l'air d'être trop désireux de savoir ?

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu n'es _personne_ aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » cracha Drago, un sourire cruel sur le visage. « Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire pour le Lord? »

« Drago, » le gronda sèchement Narcissa, plissant ses yeux. « Harrison a énormément de choses à offrir à Lord Voldemort. Peut-être pas autant que toi, mais il va devenir un Mangemort parfaitement décent. »

Qu'y avait-il de si spécial à propos de Drago ? Harry mordilla sa lèvre alors qu'il poussait le plat de carottes cuites loin devant lui. Cela avait sans aucun doute un rapport avec les cinq Serpentard. Quelque chose se tramait.

Et Harry se promit de trouver de quoi il était question.

**-SSC-**

Il venait juste de finir ses devoirs pour le prochain semestre. Les professeurs leurs avaient donné des devoirs à faire pour le semestre à venir si les étudiants voulaient s'avancer pendant les vacances. Bien entendu, Harry n'était revenu chez lui que quelques heures auparavant et il était légèrement surpris de voir que cela lui avait pris deux heures pour tout faire.

« Merlin, aides-moi. »

Dès que ces mots quittèrent ses lèvres, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il s'assit brusquement et regarda, au travers de ses paupières plissées, son père faire son entrée dans sa chambre pour la première depuis longtemps.

« Père, » dit Harry, surpris, avant de se lever.

« Harrison, » répondit Lucius froidement, regardant l'amoncellement de livres sur son bureau ainsi que les recherches qu'il faisait pour son cours de potions. « Je vois que tu travailles fort dans tes études. »

Les joyaux présents sur les bagues de Lucius brillèrent alors qu'il donnait un coup sec au cahier de notes de Harry.

« Je suis très fier de toi. »

Complètement surpris par la confession impromptue, Harry cligna des yeux.

« Merci, père. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Es-tu dans un club? Ou fais-tu du sport? »

Harry savait où Lucius voulait en venir.

« Le Quidditch m'intéresse. Peut-être que je vais faire les essais pour devenir Attrapeur l'année prochaine. »

Il devait pencher sa tête en arrière pour regarder son père dans les yeux. Il refusait de briser leur échange de regards, il refusait de se soumettre.

« Je suis curieux de savoir si tu vas essayer d'être l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu as fraternisé avec l'ennemi. »

Lucius s'avança et attrapa brutalement le menton de Harry. « Des Sangs-de-Bourbes? Les Weasley? Celui-qui-a-survécu? » Le visage de Lucius trahissait sa colère. « Que t'aies-je appris ? »

Une rage froide serra l'estomac de Harry. La colère qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant si longtemps, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de sortir. Avec un sifflement, il frappa la main de Lucius pour l'enlever de son menton.

« Ce que vous m'avez appris ? Vous ne m'avez absolument rien appris. Vous pensez être tellement supérieur et puissant en ayant un fils comme Drago, mais qu'y a-t-il de si spécial avec lui de toute façon ? Je suis celui qui a les meilleures notes et les professeurs m'aiment bien. Pas comme Drago qui... »

Un claquement résonna dans toute la chambre et la tête de Harry bascula sur le côté, emportée par la gifle de son père. Sa joue le brûlait et il pouvait sentir son sang couler. La bague de Lucius lui avait entaillé la joue. Des cheveux noirs cachèrent l'expression de Harry alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder son père. Lucius respirait bruyamment, une flamme dans ses yeux gris.

« Je suis désolé. » Lucius pris une inspiration calme, ses yeux observants la joue de Harry. « Je n'avais aucun droit de te frapper. » Il souleva un foulard de soie et attrapa la mâchoire de Harry. Harry se figea et regarda son père de façon accusatrice alors que Lucius tamponnait le sang.

« Qu'a-t-il de si spécial? » redemanda Harry, cette fois dans un ton plus maîtrisé.

Lucius rangea son foulard et regarda profondément Harry dans les yeux.

« Drago va faire parti de quelque chose de vraiment important lorsqu'il sera plus vieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est particulièrement intéressé par lui. »

« C'est juste Drago ou les quatre autres également ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse-t-il à eux ? »

C'était difficile d'imaginer Voldemort favorisant Drago et pas lui. Pendant un moment étrange, Harry eu un pincement d'envie et de déception. Voldemort était exactement comme les autres. Il allait avantager Drago sans raison. Il se sentit lourd et fatigué par cette nouvelle.

« Je ne peux pas encore te le dire, Harrison. Avec le temps, tu vas devenir un Mangemort loyal et peut-être qu'alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en informera. Tu dois juste comprendre que ton frère a été marqué spécialement par Voldemort. »

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Souviens-toi, Harrison, il y aura de sérieuses conséquences si tu restes _ami_ avec ces trois-là. Rien de positif ne peut en sortir. Est-ce que tu comprends? Tu peux leur parler et avoir des informations mais en aucun cas je veux te voir les défendre contre ta famille. »

Harry fixa le sol, se sentant engourdi.

« Oui monsieur, » dit-il doucement.

« Tu es un bon garçon. » Lucius tapota son épaule et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

Harry demeura dans cette position, sentant un poids lourd dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort. Il refusait de l'être. Si Drago pouvait être plus important qu'un simple Mangemort, alors pourquoi Harry ne pourrait-il pas l'être aussi ?

Décidant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, Harry sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il traversa le couloir familier et se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Cela lui prit un certain temps pour y descendre, mais cela lui laissa le temps de se calmer.

Il y avait une table et une chaise près de la fenêtre et Harry s'y assit. Il ignora les elfes de maison et pressa son front contre la vitre. Dehors, la lune brillait dans le ciel, se reflétant sur la neige au sol. Du givre s'étendait sur la fenêtre là où son souffle frappait, créant une image irréelle.

« Voilà mon fils magnifique. »

Harry se tendit et se retourna pour voir entrer Narcissa dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux se mouvaient autour d'elle, presque aussi blanc que l'ensemble de nuit en dentelle qu'elle portait.

« J'attendais de me retrouver seule à seul avec toi. J'aurai dû me douter que tu étais ici. Personne ne descends ici sauf toi. »

Harry reposa sa tête contre la fenêtre, regardant froidement sa mère s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle tenait un petit sac en soie dans ses mains mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps. Son visage était incroyablement magnifique sous la lumière de la lune; il ressemblait tellement au sien comme ça. Mais lorsqu'il regarda ses yeux, il vit que de la colère y tourbillonnait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Harry, las, pensant qu'elle allait le réprimander pour avoir 'fraternisé avec ces trois ennemis' comme Lucius l'avait fait.

Narcissa s'avança, ses doigts doux touchant sa mâchoire.

« Il t'a frappé. »

Ses mots étaient durs et ses yeux bleus étaient glacés.

« Comment a-t-il osé... »

Harry secoua la tête, jetant un regard à la lune.

« Je lui ai mal parlé, c'était de ma faute. »

« Peu importe, aucun parent ne devrait mettre la main sur leur enfant. »

Elle agissait comme une mère insultée et protectrice.

« Je vais avoir une conversation avec lui, ne lui donne pas d'excuses. » Elle fit une pause. « En parlant d'attaques physiques, est-ce que ton frère te traite mieux? »

Harry resta silencieux. Sa mère lui avait rarement parlé de cette façon. Sa frustration était à un point trop élevé et il lui dit le fond de sa pensée sans le vouloir.

« En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il? » Harry se tourna pour la regarder. Elle avait une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé ainsi, Mère. Vous étiez tellement occupée à aimer Drago... » il s'arrêta, craquant complètement. Des larmes flouèrent sa vision et il regarda ailleurs.

Narcissa laissa le silence s'installer avant de prendre à son tour la parole. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, Harrison. Je sais que j'en ai fait énormément. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il y en a une que je ne peux plus ignorer. J'admets que je faisais bien plus attention à Drago qu'à toi. Il va avoir un futur difficile et je pensais que lui montrer de l'affection pourrait alléger sa peine... »

Harry arrêta de la regarder, fatigué d'entendre à quel point Drago était important.

« Mais j'ai réalisé que je te laissais de côté. Je sais que tu es fort, Harrison, mais aucun enfant ne devrait grandir sans une vraie mère. Soit, j'ai été là pour toi, mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait fallu. Je peux voir à quel point Drago est jaloux de toi... »

« Jaloux? » demanda Harry; un sourire un peu bête collé au visage. « Drago n'est pas jaloux de moi. »

Narcissa gloussa doucement. « Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Tu es tellement beau, tu es le meilleur élève de ta classe, et tu bouges avec une grâce qui ne peut que capter l'attention. Drago le voit et se sent menacé à juste titre. Alors il essaie de te remettre à ta place. Malheureusement, il le fait physiquement. » Elle fit une pause. « Tu ressemble tellement à Regulus et moi que c'en est effrayant. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais fort. Tu peux supporter tout ça. »

« Vous racontez ça comme si j'étais supérieur à Drago. Je ne le suis pas, vous vous en souvenez? Il est spécial, pas moi. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder. Quelques fois, il se sentait plus vieux que son âge et d'autres, bien plus jeune.

« Je commence à penser le contraire... » dit Narcissa doucement, presque trop doucement pour que Harry l'entende.

« Je dois te donner quelque chose avant que tu ouvres tes cadeaux devant Lucius et Drago. »

Harry retint un commentaire et la regarda sortir une boîte en velours et la glissa vers Harry. Pendant un long moment, il fixa la boîte.

« De qui ça vient ? »

Narcissa sourit, poussant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

« Je ne peux pas te le de dire, Harrison. Mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu l'aies. Il est vraiment important pour toi de le porter constamment et de ne jamais l'enlever. »

Harry regarda la boîte, perplexe. Avec des mains confiantes, il ouvrit le couvercle et cligna des yeux en voyant un collier à l'intérieur. C'était un médaillon doré sur lequel était gravé un 'S' et des minuscules émeraudes étaient incrustées à l'intérieur et tout autour.

« C'est magnifique. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Il pensait que tu dirais ça. » Elle s'avança, glissant ses doigts sur la joue intacte de Harry. « Bien qu'il ait affirmé que ce n'est pas aussi beau que toi. »

Harry la fixa d'incrédulité puis regarda de nouveau le médaillon. Il dégageait une puissance qui rendait Harry confortable. Il se sentait protégé. Ses doigts caressèrent le 'S' et il le dégrafa en tremblant pour le mettre autour de son cou.

« Qui est ce 'il', mère? »

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres alors qu'elle portait son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle garderait le silence sur ce sujet.

« Il a l'air parfait sur toi. Il va l'aimer. »

Avant de pouvoir insister, elle sortit un dernier objet de son sac.

« Ceci fut l'ancienne dague de Regulus. Il n'a jamais eu la chance d'utiliser ce cadeau, mais j'espère que tu l'adopteras quand tu seras plus vieux. »

Après s'être assuré que le médaillon était bien accroché autour de son cou, il attrapa la dague par la poignée. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand.

« C'est une dague d'Assassin. »

Elles étaient rares. Seuls de vrais Assassins pouvaient manier une dague. La vie d'Assassins était froide et dure, mais une quantité considérable de pouvoirs leur était accordé.

« Regulus voulait devenir un Assassin? »

Il admira la dague. Deux serpents étaient entremêlés pour former la poignée et la lame était dentelée, imitant presque la queue d'un serpent. C'était vraiment unique.

Narcissa rit.

« Oh oui, Regulus n'arrêtait jamais d'en parler. C'était son rêve. De bouger avec les ombres, d'avoir plus de pouvoir que les autres... Il aurait voulu que tu l'aies, Harrison. Je pense que tu pourrais être un bon Assassin plus tard, si ta passion te mène dans cette direction. »

Harry sourit en rangeant la dague dans son étui.

« J'aimerais bien. »

Il n'avait jamais pensé devenir un Assassin. L'entraînement intensif, une vie de solitude. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette idée l'interpellait. Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réussir quoique ce soit dans la vie avec Drago sur son chemin.

« J'espère que tu viendras me rendre visite de temps en temps alors, Harry. »

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Joyeux Noël, mon merveilleux fils. »

Le cœur plus léger, il lui embrassa la joue.

« Joyeux Noël, Mère. »

Elle lui serra les mains et sembla flotter en dehors de la pièce.

Il caressa le médaillon, fixant la lune encore une fois. Un Assassin. Merlin, c'était comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Les sorciers devenant des Assassins étaient puissants et redoutables. Ils taient employés pour tuer les Moldus et les sorciers. Une cible ne survivait pas si elle était la proie d'Assassins, et personne n'avait jamais réussi à capturer un Assassin auparavant. Ils vivaient dans un monde à part, se coupant des autres civilisations. Ils étaient tous sombres et puissants, quelque chose qui intriguait vraiment Harry.

Il sourit, caressant toujours le médaillon, et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait aller au lit, sa tête commença à le lancer et son souffle se coupa. Le médaillon glissa entre ses doigts et s'écrasa contre son torse. Harry cligna des yeux, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à se relever alors qu'il s'affalait lourdement contre la fenêtre, sa vision s'assombrit.

_Neville bascula en arrière, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Donne-moi la pierre. »_

_Harry s'assit sur les escaliers, regardant ce qu'il se passait, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais auparavant, fait de rêve comme celui-ci quand il était réveillé. Et Merlin... était-ce... Voldemort? A l'arrière du crâne du professeur Quirrell? Des yeux pourpres regardaient Neville, remplis de fureur et de dégoût._

_S'installant plus confortablement sur les escaliers, il savait d'expérience qu'il ne pouvait rien empêcher durant ces rêves et que les occupants ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il n'avait plus qu'à apprécier le spectacle et regarder Neville se faire botter les fesses par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si l'homme n'avait pas l'air dans un très bon état à ce moment là... Un instant... Est-ce que Harry voulait voir gagner Neville ou Voldemort?_

_Il ne pouvait pas se décider. Mais il finit par encourager Voldemort de toute manière, même s'il allait lui aussi finir par aimer Drago comme tous les autres quand il reviendrait._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pierre que tenait Neville entre ses mains. Vu à quoi elle ressemblait, ce devait être la pierre philosophale; la pierre qui garantissait l'immortalité. Une idée brillante que Voldemort avait eu là, mais une plutôt mauvaise idée de la part de Dumbledore. Pourquoi mettre une pierre comme celle-ci dans une école pleine d'enfants? A moins que Dumbledore l'ait placée à Poudlard pour des raisons spécifiques. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient si secrets. Ils étaient au courant..._

_Harry vit la face plus que laide de Voldemort se tourner pour voir la forme affalée au sol de Neville. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas avoir l'air magnifique à ce moment-là. Il était un parasite vivant grâce à Quirrell. Il n'était pas du tout de ce dont Harry se rappelait de lui à six ans. _

_« Tue-le, » siffla Voldemort, ses yeux rouges brillants._

_Harry se redressa. Était-ce la fin du garçon-qui-a-survécu ?_

_Neville cria, son menton tremblant de peur alors que Quirrell se précipitait sur lui. Il lâcha la pierre et essaya de bloquer son attaquant de ses mains. Harry s'avança, les yeux plein d'attention alors que leurs peaux se touchaient. Il ricana lorsque Quirrell commença à hurler, sa peau se transformant en une sorte de pierre fissurée. _

_« Impossible, » chuchota Harry doucement, serrant les dents._

_Cela appuyait sa théorie. Neville n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux lorsqu'il avait défait Voldemort. Tout ça était à cause du sacrifice de sa mère. La cicatrice qu'il avait au front lui donnait une sorte de connexion ou de protection avec et contre Voldemort. Le sacrifice de la mère de Neville courait toujours dans ses veines, c'était son arme contre Voldemort._

_Le pauvre et malchanceux Seigneur des Ténèbres... Harry fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation, puis il se pencha contre les marches pour voir Voldemort se faire battre. Il ne savait pas si cela arrivait en ce moment-même ou dans le futur. Peu importe, Harry allait agir comme si jamais il n'avait eu cette vision, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Personne ne le croyait de toute façon. Voldemort et même ses parents ne l'avaient pas cru non plus._

_Au moment-même où Neville s'évanouit, le corps de Harry frémit et il se sentit tomber alors que les marches dans son dos semblaient disparaître. Il cria, fermant ses yeux le plus fort possible alors qu'il continuait sa chute. Allait-il se réveiller dans la cuisine des Malefoy? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de vision, alors il ne savait pas._

_Son corps frappa un sol sol dur et froid. Juste au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçu une lumière verte passer devant lui et encercler un garçon plus âgé. Il avait l'air d'une version plus âgée de Cédric Diggory, le garçon populaire de la maison Poufsouffle. Cédric n'eut pas le temps de crier avant que son corps mort ne touche le sol. Harry frissonna. Ses yeux observèrent les alentours, et il remarqua qu'il était dans un cimetière. _

_Un cri lui perça les oreilles et il se leva en tremblant. Il se tourna pour voir un Neville bien plus vieux, maintenu contre une pierre tombale. Un homme inconnu tranchait le bras du garçon-qui-a-survécu, faisant tomber le sang récolté dans un chaudron. _

_Il vit flou de nouveau et eu juste le temps de voir la forme magnifique de Voldemort émerger du chaudron. _

Harry gémit, son corps récupérait après les nombreuses convulsions qu'il venait juste d'avoir. Pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus de visions ? Et pourquoi étaient-elles aussi claires et puissantes ? Harry se mit sur le ventre, crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche après s'être mordu la langue. C'était la première vision qu'il avait en étant éveillé. Cet événement allait-il devenir régulier ?

Ses yeux verts fixaient avec lassitude la flaque de sang au sol. Était- il un foutu Voyant ?

« Comme si les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires... Je dois être un abruti de Voyant. »

Il ne savait pas beaucoup de chose à propos des Voyants. Le seul qu'il connaissait était le professeur Trelawney. Et il doutait qu'elle en soit vraiment une.

Les Voyants... Il allait devoir faire quelques recherches.

Mais pour l'instant, il était content de savoir que Lord Voldemort allait bientôt revenir. C'était évident que Neville et Cédric faisaient partie d'une sorte de tournoi parce qu'ils avaient leurs uniformes. Il ne savait pas lequel ça pouvait être, mais il allait sans aucun doute s'en rendre compte quand le temps serait venu.

La question était : voulait-il interférer avec le futur ? Ou devait-il laisser Voldemort revenir au pouvoir ?


	4. Doux sacrifice

L'auteur a décidé que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tiendrait durant leur 5ème année :) Et ce chapitre se déroule pendant leur 5ème année également. Alors ne soyez pas trop troublés ;)

Aussi, j'essaie de poster une fois par semaine le mercredi ou mardi soir et pour l'instant j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance ….:) donc pas d'inquiétude, tout va bien !

Je remercie aussi beaucoup ma Bêta **Nanola** qui fait un merveilleux travail et est de très bon conseils !

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, on assiste à un retour particulièrement attendu :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture:)

**4) Sweet Sacrifice**

Marchant d'un pas lent, Harry respira profondément et changea de direction.

Ses robes de Serpentard se mouvaient silencieusement autour de ses pieds alors qu'il arpentait la pièce. C'était parfois inquiétant de voir à quel point il pouvait être silencieux quand il bougeait. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle tant d'élèves étaient attirés par lui. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'ils étaient captivés, c'était aussi à cause de son intelligence et de son apparence. Il avait toujours une carrure menue et frêle, mais ce n'était pas non plus alarmant. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombaient en cascade autour de son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique. Il était reconnu comme étant le tombeur de Serpentard.

Mais pas pour les Serpentard. C'était la toute fin de sa cinquième année et Drago était toujours excessivement dur à son encontre. Le garçon avait conquis tous les membres de Serpentard par son audace absolue, en affirmant qu'il allait être le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. Et en ayant le sang des Malefoy dans ses veines, les élèves avaient tendance à le croire.

Et parce que Drago méprisait Harry, il y avait une règle informulée qui stipulait que les autres ne devaient pas interagir plus que nécessaire avec Harrison. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry ne parlait pas avec certains d'entre eux. Bien entendu, cela se passait quand Drago n'était pas dans les parages. Les filles lui lançaient toujours des regards malicieux et rougissaient à chaque fois qu'il leur accordait de l'attention.

Cela commençait à l'user. Il avait pris la décision de montrer à Drago qu'il n'était pas exactement ce que son frère pensait qu'il était. Sa mère n'allait pas être contente, mais il n'allait pas continuer à vivre ainsi pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard. C'était son heure; c'était à _son_ tour de briller.

Harry soupira, arpentant la pièce plus rapidement. Et c'était aussi au tour de Voldemort de briller, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait. La vision qu'il avait eu durant sa première année à Noël traitait d'un tournoi avec Diggory et Londubat. Il était en cinquième année à présent et il y avait en ce moment-même le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela allait se passer. Voldemort allait bientôt revenir.

« Harrison ? »

Harry se retourna lentement pour regarder Pansy. Il fit un sourire prédateur en la voyant rougir. C'était vraiment amusant de savoir que l'épouse idéale de Drago avait un énorme béguin pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ? » Il arrêta de marcher et resta immobile, ses yeux verts la fixant intensément.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas assister à la troisième tâche? Londubat n'est-il pas ton souffre-douleur ? »

Il souffla d'exaspération, lui tournant le dos. « Je préfère ne pas être là quand cela va arriver. »

Dans le miroir, il vit Pansy lui lancer un regard perplexe avant de partir. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui allait arriver à Neville et Cédric. Et il pouvait à peine attendre que cela arrive.

Malgré le fait que Voldemort allait revenir et faire très attention à Drago, Harry commençait à être ennuyé par Neville et ses deux amis. Pourquoi au nom de Merlin, Harrison avait-il essayer de devenir vraiment ami avec eux ? Et qu'avaient-ils fait en retour ? Chaque année, ils avaient gardés leurs distances avec lui. Au début, cela l'avait dévasté. Il voulait juste avoir un ami, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer et son nom était la seule chose en travers de son chemin.

Mais ses aspirations enfantines avaient changées. Il avait grandi et était devenu plus fermé et amer à l'idée d'avoir des amis ou quelconque autre relation intime. Il n'y avait pas de relations autres que celles entre un mentor et son élève et peut-être celle entre une mère et son fils. Aucune autre.

Les relations amoureuses étaient elles aussi impossibles et il ne voulait plus s'impliquer dans une nouvelle histoire. Il était sorti avec Cho Chang l'année précédente et il avait découvert qu'elle voyait Cédric Diggory derrière son dos. Parvati Patil l'avait également intéressée avant qu'il ne la voit faire les yeux doux à Dean Thomas dans la Grande Salle. Harry rit amèrement. Oui, les relations n'étaient que trahison et de l'exhibitionnisme inutile.

Malgré tout, il _traînait_ toujours avec le 'Trio d'Or', mais pour des raisons totalement différentes que lors de ses trois premières années à l'école. A la place d'une franche amitié, Harry se demandait quand ses intentions avaient commencées à se rapprocher du point de vue que Lucius avait sur cette affaire. Quelle meilleure idée pour aider Voldemort que de se rapprocher de l'ennemi ?

Harry s'était fait une promesse silencieusement en début d'année. Il voulait que Voldemort le voit d'une meilleure manière que son frère. Après tout, il avait les meilleures notes de Poudlard, il avait déjà reçu la Médaille du Mérite en magie et le professeur Rogue lui avait déjà dit qu'il serait à nouveau Préfet pour sa sixième année.

Malheureusement, tout n'avait pas un rapport avec la réussite scolaire. Harry caressa la dague au travers de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisée, mais il avait pris la décision de devenir un Assassin. Il avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner par des petites choses telles que courir et bouger le plus silencieusement possible.

Et pourquoi ne devenir qu'un Assassin quand Harry pouvait aussi utiliser son don naturel et devenir un Voyant ? Soit, il n'avait pas pu trouver des informations concrètes sur les Voyants sauf exception de quelques mythes et de faux matériaux avec lesquels les élèves s'amusaient en cours.

Être un Assassin et un Voyant était une bonne chose, mais cela ne pouvait pas lui être utile dans l'immédiat s'il voulait aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pensait peut-être endosser le rôle d'espion et exploiter son amitié avec le Trio d'Or pour y parvenir. Mais pour que cela arrive, Harry avait besoin de se séparer de sa famille... juste pour convaincre les autres.

Le cœur battant, il toucha du bout des doigts le médaillon sous ses robes, faisant des petits cercles doux sur la surface. Cela le calmait à chaque fois et il sentait une douce chaleur autour de lui. « Aller, Tom... »

Harry sourit, se souvenant de la première vision qu'il avait eu du passé. C'était à propos de Tom Jedusor quelqu'un que Harry avait fini par découvrir qu'il se faisait également s'appeler Lord Voldemort.

« Bouges tes fesses, veux-tu ? »

Sans bruit, il se posa près de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit noire au dehors. Il ouvrit la vitre et respira l'air de la nuit. S'il inhalait assez fort, il pouvait sentir une odeur de lilas. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et Harry sourit.

Il était de retour.

« Quand tu te sentiras prêt, Malefoy, passes voir ma mère. »

Harry se retourna, son regard tombant sur Blaise Zabini. « Excuse-moi? »

Blaise Zabini était un sorcier inhabituel, sa vie sociale à Poudlard était en quelque sorte exactement comme celle de Harry. A quelques occasions, Blaise avait parlé avec Harry, mais c'était essentiellement des petits échanges dans le dortoir. Le garçon noir semblait toujours chercher à l'éviter à tout prix.

Zabini soupira, apparemment ennuyé. « Arrête de le repousser par Merlin. Quand tu le Verras, va voir ma mère. Elle t'attend pour commencer ton entraînement. » Sur ces mots, Blaise tourna son dos à Harry et quitta la pièce.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, un geste plutôt étonnant chez lui. Avant que son esprit puisse comprendre ce que Zabini venait de lui dire, des cris brisèrent le silence de la nuit.

Mettant de côté ses pensées sur Zabini, Harry sourit et déposa sa tête contre la vitre. C'était les élèves regardant le corps de Diggory sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry s'éloigna mais fut presque tenter d'y retourner pour regarder encore une fois.

Presque.

**-SSC-**

Il frissonna alors que leur carrosse s'arrêtait devant le manoir Malefoy.

« Il est vraiment là, » soupira Drago, arrivant à peine à contenir son excitation alors qu'il regardait le manoir par la fenêtre. Les jumeaux se doutaient légèrement que Narcissa avait préparé leur maison spécialement pour leurs invités. Bien d'autres carrosses étaient déjà garés près des portes et la fontaine été mise en service pour l'occasion. Des jets d'eau formaient de hautes arches juste devant les portes du manoir et les gouttelettes brillaient en retombant.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est _vraiment_ là. »

Contrairement à Harry, Drago ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir vu le Lord lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était un fait étrange pour Harry considérant que la dernière fois que Voldemort était venu, avait été un jour très marquant. Probablement le souvenir le plus fort qu'il avait de son enfance.

Harry grimaça alors que le souffle chaud de son frère frappait son visage. « Arrête de baver, frérot. Mais bon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve que cette caractéristique particulière est un plus chez ses chiens. »

Des yeux gris se plissèrent dangereusement. « Es-tu en train de manquer de respect au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment oses- »

« Non, je ne lui manque pas de respect, » l'interrompit calmement Harrison, jouant avec le médaillon autour de son cou. « Je ne te respectes pas _toi_. Il y a une énorme différence. »

Il tourna ses yeux vers le manoir, se demandant qui allait être dans l'assemblée. Le cercle privé allait sûrement être là, incluant les membres qu'on avait récemment aidé à s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Les 'cinq merveilles' allaient également être présents.

Pendant l'année, Harry avait chercher les raisons possibles pour lesquelles Voldemort voulait Drago et les quatre autres. C'était au cours de sa quatrième année que Harry s'était rendu compte de ce que les cinq avaient en commun. Ils étaient tous les aînés des enfants de membres du cercle privé. Après être arrivé à cette conclusion, Harry avait commencé à se renseigner sur les différents rituels que pourrait vouloir faire un sorcier puissant en réunissant ces critères particuliers.

Il en avait dressé une liste incroyablement longue et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'éplucher. De toute façon, il allait trouver la réponse à un moment ou un autre, mais peut-être pouvait-il accélérer ses recherches en écoutant sans en avoir l'air pour trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Ce qui pourrait arriver s'il était autorisé à rester près du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans. Oh Merlin, cette possible rencontre le rendait réellement nerveux. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry se demandait à quoi Voldemort allait ressembler. Allait-il se souvenir de Harry, qui était à peine un enfant lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa suprématie?

« Regarde-toi, » cria Drago avec joie, puis il se mit à ricaner quelques secondes plus tard. « Tu es nerveux! »

Harrison se tendit, regardant son frère du coin de l'œil. « Je ne suis pas _nerveux_, je suis juste excité à l'idée de revoir mère. » Le rictus de Drago s'intensifia. Harry lui sourit en retour, sachant très bien que son lien avec Narcissa dérangeait le blond. « Et Pansy... » le railla Harry, sifflotant avec satisfaction.

Drago grogna, serrant les mains de chaque côté de son corps. Avant de pouvoir l'attaquer, la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit. L'elfe de maison tremblait et recula pour laisser Drago descendre du carrosse. Harry suivit son frère avec bien plus de grâce. Il portait toujours son uniforme de Serpentard et il avait rétrécie sa valise pour la ranger dans la poche de sa cape. Harry et Drago n'avaient pas assez d'affaires pour se changer dans le train, alors ils avaient tous les deux décidé de rester en uniforme.

Alors que Harry marchait sur l'allée en pierre, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur florissante du lilas. Merlin, pourquoi se comportait-il comme un Poufsouffle ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un autre elfe de maison se tenait de l'autre côté pour les accueillir. « Bienvenue à la maison jeunes maîtres. Vous êtes attendus dans le salon. »

Harry rayonnait presque. Même _lui _? Il suivit silencieusement l'elfe de maison, l'odeur de lilas devenant de plus en plus forte. Alors qu'ils approchaient du salon, Drago se mit devant Harry et entra en premier dans la pièce. Harry n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher, n'étant pas assez sûr de lui pour être le premier à entrer. A la place, il se colla contre le mur qui se trouvait hors du salon, se forçant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Drago, il est tellement bon de te revoir, » chantonna quelqu'un dont la voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Bellatrix. Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et même à ce moment-là, avant qu'elle n'aille à Azkaban, elle était déjà quelque peu excentrique.

« Tante Bellatrix, Monseigneur, » chuchota Drago et il les salua avec une attitude soumise. Sa voix était rauque sous l'émotion.

« Jeune Malefoy, » siffla Voldemort doucement en retour, sa voix envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. « Où est votre frère? » demanda-t-il, amusé, comme s'il savait que Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. « J'aurai pensé qu'il vous suivait de près. »

Les yeux verts de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il voulu filer à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même s'il était préparé mentalement à ce qu'il pourrait faire lorsqu'il reverrait le Lord, il était collé au mur, incapable de faire son entrée.

« Il se cache probablement quelque part, Monseigneur. »

Harry se sentit rougir et il grinça des dents. Il se promit de se venger de Drago. Le salaud ! Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Faire son entrée dans le salon et faire comme s'il ne s'était pas caché comme un pathétique première année ?

Juste au moment où il se préparait à se faire suffisamment humilier pour toute une vie, il fut sauvé par le gong. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit et Pansy et son père se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Harry se dégagea du mur rapidement et s'approcha d'eux, essayant de cacher son sourire soulagé.

« Bonjours Monsieur Parkinson, Mademoiselle Parkinson, puis-je vous escorter vers le salon ? » Le père de Pansy acquiesça légèrement et Pansy rougit, se rapprochant de lui.

« Merci, Harrison. »

Elle lui sourit et Harry lui répondit de la même manière, bien que ce soit pour une toute autre raison.

Dès qu'ils firent leur entrée dans le salon, le regard de Harry s'agita et fut presque attiré de force autour de la pièce pour tomber sur _ses_ yeux rouges. Harry se sentit légèrement faiblir, mais c'était sous le choc de voir l'homme assit, en chair et en os, et ressemblant exactement à ce qu'il était avant qu'il ne meure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cet air royal. Il était assit sur une chaise haute dans une position impeccable et tenait paresseusement un verre de whisky entre ses longs doigts. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient sur ses épaules telle une cascade de soie. Il n'avait pas l'air de dépasser la les trente-cinq ans et son visage était très bien dessiné.

Voldemort lui lança un regard prédateur. « Monsieur et Mademoiselle Parkinson, bienvenue. » les salua Voldemort doucement, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé vide près de la forme figée et inconfortable de Drago. « Harrison, j'étais impatient de te revoir. »

« Harrison ? » L'interruption brusque de Bellatrix sortit Harry de sa fixation béate. « Regarde-toi ! » Elle gloussa follement et s'avança vers lui sur la pointe des pieds, l'attrapant durement par le cou. Sa tête s'écrasa contre sa poitrine puisqu'il n'était pas assez grand pour qu'elle n'atterrisse ailleurs. Le bout de ses doigts caressait ses cheveux sans douceur et il essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« Tu es tout simplement irrésistible ! Même la génétique majestueuse des Malefoy ne peut pas battre celle de la famille Black, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? » Les joues de Harry devinrent complètement rouges. « Il me ressemble tellement, n'est-ce pas, Rodolphus ? »

Harry tourna les yeux pour fixer un homme très mince qui était en train de manger les sandwichs mis à disposition pour les invités. « Non, » nia l'homme, la bouche pleine. Il observa Bellatrix et Harry les yeux plissés. « Ou du moins, plus maintenant. Plus depuis que tu as pourri à Azkaban... » Ses dents jaunes brillèrent.

Bellatrix poussa un cri strident, en colère, et sa grippe sur Harrison se resserra. Envoyant un regard implorant à sa mère, elle vint délicatement faire lâcher prise à Bellatrix. Avant que Harry ne puisse s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le saluer de la bonne manière, Lucius attrapa son fils à son tour. Son père ne perdit pas de temps pour entraîner Harry hors de la pièce.

Non! Il voulait rester.

« Lucius, que fais-tu ? » l'appela Voldemort doucement. « Je veux que Harrison soit là. »

Lucius perdit de sa superbe, sa main serrant plus fort l'épaule de Harry. « Bien entendu, Monseigneur. » Lucius s'inclina, laissant sa main sur Harry pour le maintenir en place. « Si vous le voulez bien, j'aurai besoin d'avoir une discussion privée avec Harrison avant que nous ne commencions. »

Harry jeta un regard à Voldemort par dessus son épaule. L'homme fit un geste nonchalant de la main, ses yeux rouges surprenants fixant Harry. « Sois bref, Lucius. »

Dès qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, Lucius le mena à l'étage au dessus. Malheureusement, la pièce libre la plus proche était la chambre de Harry. « Comment s'est passé ton dernier semestre à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il après y être entré. Il relâcha Harry et ferma la porte derrière eux, les protégeant des oreilles curieuses.

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il savait que cela allait arriver et il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que cela arrive si vite, mais il était prêt. C'était son objectif d'être quelqu'un de plus important dans cette guerre qu'un Mangemort loyal. Avec ses aptitudes de Voyant, il pouvait beaucoup aider, mais il ne savait pas encore comment contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il voulait être un Assassin, mais pour le moment, il avait du chemin à parcourir avant d'être utile de ce côté-là également.

La seule autre chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui ne le forçait pas à être Mangemort, était d'utiliser ses relations pour espionner la Lumière. La seule façon d'y parvenir était d'avoir l'air le plus authentique possible, même aux yeux de sa famille. Dans le train, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire. Cela allait lui être douloureux de se séparer de sa famille, et de sa mère plus particulièrement, mais il était réellement persuadé qu'il serait plus utile en tant qu'espion.

Et il _refusait_ d'être un Mangemort, d'être quelqu'un d'aussi aveuglément obéissant et fidèle, tout comme son frère et son père pouvaient l'être. Voldemort était une personne très impressionnante et il était quelqu'un que Harry voulait impressionner, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait être comme _eux_.

Il fixa son père, sachant que Lucius allait lui trouver une parfaite excuse pour s'éloigner des Malefoy et se faire accepter parmi les gens de la Lumière. « Tout était parfait, père. Je suis encore le premier de ma classe. Pourquoi le demandez-vous? »

Harry colla sa hanche contre le lit, cherchant à se réconforter. Il savait que Lucius avait beaucoup de tempérament et qu'il allait probablement lui dire des choses désagréables lorsque Harry commencerait à le provoquer.

Il se demandait simplement si cela allait rester de la comédie de son côté ou s'il allait être affecté par la langue acérée de Lucius et quitter réellement sa famille.

Lucius observa Harry, il semblait chercher la bonne manière pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. « J'aimerai offrir tes services au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu étais ami avec Londubat à un moment, non ? Peut-être que tu peux t'acoquiner avec lui une nouvelle fois et l'appâter pour qu'il rejoigne notre Lord intentionnellement. Ce serait un honneur pour notre famille si tu pouvais... »

Et c'est ici que la comédie commençait.

Harry secoua la tête, semblant très légèrement énervé. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Excuse-moi? » demanda Lucius dangereusement.

« Vous vous trompez, père. Je suis ami avec Neville depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard. » C'était difficile de dire ceci tout haut mais avec un peu de chance Lucius comprendrait. « Je ne le trahirai sous aucun prétexte, même si c'est Neville. »

Cela lui fit mal d'en dire autant, mais son envie d'accomplir quelque chose par lui-même était trop forte. Il voulait être un espion, il voulait être plus qu'un banal Mangemort. Et il ne voulait particulièrement pas que Lucius essaye de contrôler son futur. Cela allait faire mal, et ils n'allaient pas comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, mais dans plus tard, il leur montrerait qu'il l'avait fait pour affirmer leur position dans cette guerre.

Il le faisait pour eux et non pour lui-même.

« Excuse-moi ? » répéta Lucius une nouvelle fois, sa voix légèrement plus aiguë. Harry fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il aperçu une veine ressortir de sa tempe. Ce n'était pas bon signe. « Tu _oses_? »

Harry respira profondément, son bras se tendant pour attraper la poignée de porte. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'échapper, Lucius s'avança et claqua la porte pour la refermer avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Le tirant froidement vers lui, son père lui serra le cou. « Si tu passes par cette porte, tu ne seras plus mon fils. Tu seras exclu de la famille Malefoy pour m'avoir humilié devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher de ces trois-là, et tu es allé contre mes ordres. »

Harry se figea. Lucius bouillonnait. Y avait-il un moyen pour Harry de se confier à son père et lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu impressionner mais qui faisait toujours plus attention à Drago?

« Je le fais pour vous, » confessa Harry doucement, sentant ses résolutions se briser face à son père. Il pensait s'en sortir tout seul mais il était encore trop affecté par la façon dont son père pouvait le voir. « Je … Je fais ami-ami avec eux pour réunir des informations... »

Au début, Harry pensait qu'il avait réussit à atteindre son père. L'homme fit une pause pour y réfléchir, mais il plissa des yeux l'instant d'après. « Bien, tu vas donc venir avec moi, voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu seras marqué comme il se doit. Et tu _vas_ lui apporter Londubat en cadeau. »

Harry secoua la tête furieusement. « Vous ne comprenez pas, cela ne va pas marcher si je suis marqué ! » Il jeta un regard noir à son père, sentant un vif désespoir et une colère sans nom lui tenir le ventre « Vous pouvez peut-être diriger la vie de Drago, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire de même avec ma vie. Je ne vais _pas_ devenir un Mangemort comme vous. C'est une disgrâce que de ramper à ses pieds... » La veine de Lucius pulsa de nouveau. « Je … Je pense devenir espion et Assassin. »

Pourquoi avait-il ouvert la bouche ? C'était son plus désir le plus fort et il n'en avait parlé à personne auparavant.

Lucius relâcha sa gorge et le regarda. Harry pensait qu'il allait se remettre en colère. A la place, l'adulte commença à rire. « Un Assassin, mon garçon? Est-ce Narcissa qui t'a mis ce rêve stupide dans la tête ? » Lucius ricanait, essayant de se calmer. « Les Assassins sont des sorciers puissants. Ils sont dévoués à leur cause et sont au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux. Ils ne se cachent pas entre les jupes de leur mère. »

Harry se sentit trahi et une profonde douleur serra sa poitrine. « Qu'essayez-vous de dire? » demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

« Tu es peut-être intelligent, Harrison, je te l'accorde. Mais tu es, de loin, le plus …. » Lucius s'arrêta, secouant la tête. « Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour devenir un Assassin. Tu n'es pas observateur et tu ne peux pas vivre sans ta mère. Tu as tout d'un Mangemort, Harrison. » Il parlait lentement, comme si Harry était un jeune enfant. « Maintenant, on redescend et je veux que tu acceptes ton destin. Tu vas devenir un de ses fidèles. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras même la chance de faire partie de son cercle privé. »

Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« Harrison, Lucius? » Narcissa frappait à la porte, inquiète. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Tout va très bien, Cissy, » rit Lucius, sombrement. « Je remettais simplement Harrison sur le droit chemin. »

« Sur le droit chemin... » répéta Harry doucement, fixant un point au dessus de l'épaule de Lucius, incapable de cligner des yeux ou de bouger.

« Harrison, _mon fils_, tu dois te concentrer sur des rêves plus _réalistes_. »

« Des rêves plus réalistes... » marmonna calmement Harry.

« Devenir un vrai Malefoy, faire de la politique au Ministère... »

« De la politique... »

« Ton intelligence pourrait être utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres... »

« Harrison, Lucius ? » Narcissa essaya de tourner la poignée de porte.

« Ma vie... C'est ma vie... »

« Tu pourrais protéger Drago... »

Harry bougea brusquement, levant le poing pour frapper Lucius au visage. « C'est ma vie! » rugit-il avec rage. Il était vaguement conscient que sa mère était entrée dans la pièce alors que Lucius tombait en arrière. Il porta une main aristocratique à sa joue, ses yeux gris fixant Harry avec outrage.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment vu, n'est-ce pas _père_. Vous êtes toujours tellement occupé à fixer Drago pour remarquer que vous avez un fils qui pourrait vous détruire pendant un duel. »

Narcissa lui fit signe de se taire, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter, mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

« Vous doutiez-vous que la seule chose que je voulais était que vous me souteniez ? J'ai accepté le fait que vous ne m'aimiez peut-être pas autant que vous aimez Drago, mais la moindre des choses aurait été de _me_ voir pour qui je suis. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je serais devenu ce que vous vouliez que je sois. » Harry secoua la tête et quitta la chambre.

« Harrison, » chuchota Narcissa, brisée.

« Mes mots restent les mêmes, » cria Lucius dans son dos, le visage rouge. « Tu ne seras plus un Malefoy si tu quittes ce manoir. »

Harry dévala les escaliers, ses joues brûlants à la fois de colère et de honte. Il était sûr que les invités avaient entendu les dires de son père. Le pire était que Drago et Bellatrix, qui semblait horrifiée, se tenaient au bas des escaliers.

« Tu t'en vas ? » lui demanda Drago, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. « Tu n'es rien du tout sans ton nom. »

Bellatrix grimaçait, jouant avec ses doigts alors que Harry avait en bas des escaliers. Elle se recula lorsqu'il se mit à fixer Drago. Il aurait aimé être plus grand que lui, juste pour cette fois. Il regarda son visage plein de suffisance, sentant la haine qu'il avait éprouvé toutes ces années à Poudlard refaire surface à toute vitesse. Exactement comme il l'avait fait avec son père, Harry serra le poing et le lança directement contre le nez de Drago. Il y eu un 'crack' plus que satisfaisant et Drago cria. _« Correction, cher frère, c'est toi qui n'es personne. »_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue, une habilité qu'il avait cachée jusque-là.

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

« Un Fourchelangue ! » cria Bellatrix, le regardant fuir vers la porte.

« Harrison, » l'appelait sa mère, courant après lui. « Harry, s'il-te-plaît... »

Au moment où Harry ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en avant, les protections vacillèrent, sentant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Le rituel que son père avait fait pour le déshériter était rapide à mettre en place. Lucius avait juste à penser que Harry était un intrus pour que les protections agissent en conséquences.

Harry se sentit soulevé puis éjecté en dehors des limites des protections. Il atterrit durement sur le ventre, sachant qu'il aurait des bleus pendant quelques temps. Harry se releva en tremblant et il s'éloigna du manoir. Il n'avait jamais transplané par lui même auparavant, mais il avait lu beaucoup de détails sur les manœuvres à faire.

Le résultat fut plus dû à de la magie accidentelle qu'autre chose, mais il fut capable de disparaître. Les mots de son père faisaient mal. Il s'était confié à son père. Il s'était montré ouvert et vulnérable lorsqu'il lui avait confié ses désirs et ses rêves, et son père avait tout détruit.

Il avait besoin d'aller ailleurs pour évacuer ses émotions.

**-SSC-**

Drago fixait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec horreur. Tous les invités étaient figés, complètement incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Drago tenait son nez douloureux, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Bellatrix était acculée contre le mur, une expression sereine sur le visage, et regardait Narcissa qui était dehors, se relever. Lucius venait juste de descendre les escaliers et le reste des Mangemorts était assis inconfortablement sur des chaises. Le seul qui ne semblait pas affecté était Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bascula son verre et fini en une gorgée le reste de son whisky. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas faire attention à Harrison. Après tout...

Drago hésita dès qu'il remarqua l'expression vicieuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arborait. Le jeune Malefoy regarda rapidement ailleurs. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait-il à son stupide frère ? Il se souvint que, plus tôt, dès que Harrison était entré dans le salon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas cessé de le fixer.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! C'était _lui_ qui était important. Il avait le serpent sur sa cheville pour le prouver.

Narcissa ferma la porte silencieusement derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle maintint son menton relevé par dignité. « Comment oses-tu? » chuchota-t-elle à Lucius. Elle leva la main et le gifla. Drago tressaillit, sachant que le coup n'avait pas touché Lucius mais que c'était sa fierté qui en avait pris un coup. Sans prononcer un autre mot, Narcissa passa devant lui et monta les marches, Bellatrix sur les talons.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, sa magie ondulant paresseusement au travers de la pièce. Après avoir déposé son verre, il avança jusqu'à Lucius qui était gelé sur place. « Viens avec moi, Lucius, » fredonna Voldemort, faisant courir un doigt sur le visage de l'homme. « Nous allons avoir une _petite_ conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago déglutit difficilement en regardant son père suivre Voldemort dans les escaliers, probablement en passe de se faire punir.

Tout ça était à cause de ce... ce...

Drago grogna et piétina jusqu'à la porte où son père avait disparu, laissant le reste des invités qui se tenait toujours derrière sans savoir quoi faire.


	5. Blâme

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Je répondrai aux review quand j'aurai le temps, je postes simplement le chapitre parce que je sais que certains d'entre vous l'attendent avec impatience, mais je n'ai le temps que de faire ça pour le moment. Je suis un peu surchargée et je n'ai pas vraiment eu de minutes à moi ces derniers jours.**

**Sur ce, je remercie énormément tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction, que ce soient des personnes qui commentent ou non, de voir que vous être si nombreux à me suivre me fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**Et un gros merci à ma bêta que je fais attendre allègrement pour le prochain chapitre :)**

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**5) Blame It on Me**

Lucius inspira profondément, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant lui impassible. Lucius inclina sa tête en soumission. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce isolée, Lucius s'était prosterné à genoux, ne comprenant clairement pas ce qu'il avait fait pour déplaire à son Lord et Narcissa. Lucius comprenait la colère de sa femme, mais il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il avait tout à fait le droit de déshériter Harrison de la famille Malefoy. Harrison s'était comporté de façon totalement irrespectueuse, mais après tout, un rebelle avait le besoin de briser tous les ordres qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Et que Harrison puisse penser qu'il pouvait le battre _lui_ en duel.

« Je suis vraiment déçu, Lucius. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Malgré la situation actuelle, Lucius était vraiment très heureux de revoir son Lord. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre les Sangs-de-Bourbe à leurs places et détruire les Sangs-Purs qui avaient tourné le dos aux vieilles traditions. Les familles sombres de Sangs-Purs allaient finalement retourner au pouvoir, ce qui leur revenait de droit. Avec le Lord à leur tête, Drago allait également réaliser son destin et apporter à la famille Malefoy un grand honneur.

Beaucoup pensaient qu'il était froid et fermé aux sentiments, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement le cas. Il aimait chèrement sa famille, même Harrison. Le garçon n'était juste pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie et quelles décisions prendre. Peut-être qu'être éloigné de Narcissa allait le réveiller, Harrison était supposé devenir un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas fait pour être quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Non, Monseigneur, j'en suis navré. » Il ne comprenait pas l'humeur de Voldemort, même s'il suspectait que cela avait un rapport avec l'irrespect qu'avait montré Harrison au Lord. Si Lucius acceptait de reprendre Harry dans leur famille un jour, il allait devoir être dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Bien entendu, s'il s'agit de Harrison, je comprends tout à fait votre colère. Il est... »

« Je ne suis pas énervé contre le jeune Harrison, Lucius. Je suis en colère contre toi, » siffla Voldemort de mécontentement. « D'où t'es venue cette idée de déshériter un tel atout dans cette guerre ? »

Lucius n'avait vu que quelques fois Voldemort dans une telle rage. « Monseigneur, » commença-t-il avec soumission. « J'aime mon fils, vraiment. Il n'a juste pas la tête sur les épaules en ce moment. »

« Et tu pensais le remettre dans le droit chemin en le jetant dehors, Merlin, on ne sait même pas où il est ! » Voldemort se rapprocha de Lucius et posa son pied sur la tête inclinée du blond. Il appuya dessus pour que nez de Lucius s'écrase fermement contre le sol, mais pas suffisamment pour le casser.

« Dis-moi, Lucius, que jugeais-tu d'inacceptable chez ton fils ? Je n'ai vu aucun problème chez lui aujourd'hui ou même lorsqu'il était jeune. La seule chose négative que j'ai remarquée est dans la façon dont tu l'as éduqué. »

Lucius tressaillit, son nez était toujours écrasé contre le sol comme s'il était un chien désobéissant. « Je l'ai déshérité pour vous, Monseigneur. Il est simplement dans une phase de rébellion et il refuse d'entendre raison. Il ne désire pas vous servir. »

Le pied se retira soudainement de sa tête et Voldemort fit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge. « Oh ? Vraiment ? »

« Narcissa lui a mis des rêves insensés dans la tête. Il rêve de devenir un Assassin, Monseigneur. Il voulait vous servir d'une façon non-traditionnelle et il refusait simplement l'idée d'être un Mangemort. J'ai essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir à être un Assassin mais que vous le laisseriez faire partie de votre cercle privé lorsque le temps le permettra. »

Il savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs en mentionnant le fait qu'il avait dit à Harrison que ce dernier pourrait rejoindre le cercle, surtout après les événements récents.

Voldemort ricana doucement. « Mon cercle privé? Lorsque le temps le permettra ? » répéta-t-il, amusé.

Lucius refusa de montrer une réaction et commença à se racheter. « Je me rends compte que mes mots n'étaient pas appropriés, Monseigneur. C'est à vous de prendre cette décision, pas moi. Je pensais simplement que Harrison pourrait être un Mangemort des plus loyal. » Lucius resta immobile au sol, la tête toujours inclinée. Mais lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla à côté de lui, Lucius redressa la tête de surprise.

« Harrison est _bien plus_important qu'un membre de mon cercle privé, Lucius. Bien plus. » il souffla et Lucius se tendit sous l'insinuation cachée. « Cependant, je refuse de le voir en Assassin. »

Harrison ne pourrait jamais devenir un Assassin...

« Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ton fils comme il est vraiment, Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort de mécontentement, se raidissant. « C'est une _pierre précieuse_, il a beaucoup a m'offrir. Lève-toi. »

Avec le plus de dignité possible, Lucius se souleva du sol avec grâce. Il fixa le vide au dessus de l'épaule du Seigneur des Ténèbres, refusant de laisser l'ecchymose grandissante qu'il avait sur la joue lui enlever toute contenance. Il se reconcentra sur la discussion avec réluctance, n'arrivant pas à trouver satisfaction dans ce qu'il entendait. Harrison n'était pas aussi vital pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Drago.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord avec moi. Même quand cela vient de ma propre bouche, tu refuses toujours de voir son potentiel ? » demanda le Lord sans pouvoir y croire. « Il peut devenir un Assassin très facilement, Lucius. Il a le potentiel et il a la puissance magique. Cependant, les Assassins sont introvertis et ils ont une vie dans l'ombre remplie de solitude, une vie très particulière que je ne veux pas qu'il ait. »

Ses doigts apparurent soudainement et attrapèrent la mâchoire de Lucius avec hargne, obligeant le blond à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu vas revenir sur ta décision et ne pas l'exclure de ta famille, tu me comprends bien ? Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore ou la Guilde des Assassins l'aient entre leurs mains. »

« Oui, Monseigneur, je comprends. » Avait-il eu tord ? Lucius fronça des sourcils alors que Voldemort relâchait son menton avec dégoût. Il suivait toujours ce en quoi son Lord croyait et se soumettait, peu importe ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et pourtant, lorsque l'on parlait de Harrison, Lucius trouvait difficile de croire ses mots.

« J'aimerai aussi te parler de ton manque de discernement. Je m'attendais à plus venant de toi pendant mon absence, Lucius. Non seulement tu n'as pas bien élevé Harrison, mais en plus tu t'es concentré sur ton autre fils qui n'a aujourd'hui aucune maîtrise de soi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il est important à notre cause, mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre personne qui s'est montée la tête avec des idées ridicules. Donc par Merlin, pourquoi se pavane-t-il à Poudlard comme s'il détenait l'immortalité ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla de dégoût et fixa Lucius avec désapprobation.

« Tu dois te rendre compte que Dumbledore va devenir suspicieux, s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Le rôle de ton fils en tant qu'aîné est d'aider les Ténèbres à gagner en puissance. Tu veux que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas Lucius ? »

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de voir le rituel fonctionner. Lucius savait que Drago avait l'habitude de fanfaronner et faisait souvent preuve d'immaturité. Il lui avait pourtant _dit _de dompter son ego, mais apparemment, Drago avait lui aussi ignoré ses ordres à l'instar de Harrison. Lucius avait toujours cru qu'il était bien élevé, pourtant, cela devait se voir si ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, Lucius était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses.

« Oui, »murmura-t-il doucement.

« Donc, je te fais confiance pour régler tout ça de la bonne manière. »

Voldemort tourna les talons, laissant Lucius seul dans les donjons avec ses erreurs de jugements.

**-SSC-**

Il rencontra l'enfant idiot alors qu'il sortait de la cave. Quel était son nom déjà? Ah, oui, Drago, bien entendu. Le garçon s'écarta brusquement de la porte. Il avait sans aucun doute essayé d'écouter ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Voldemort sourit dangereusement, regardant le garçon s'éloigner, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Une punition pour un comportement aussi dédaigneux était amplement méritée et aurait permis de mettre les points sur les i, mais il devrait alors se maîtriser.

La dynastie Malefoy avait perdu tout de sa grâce pendant son absence. C'était un tel gâchis. Abraxas Malefoy avait été particulièrement bien élevé, et il avait amené dignité et respect sur sa famille et son nom. Les Sangs-Purs voulaient être proches de lui. Cela avait fait venir d'innombrables curieux au sein de la grande famille des Ténèbres mais surtout sous l'influence de Voldemort.

Il s'était déjà occupé de Lucius. Il devrait essayer d'arranger les choses avec la nouvelle génération de Malefoy. Le garçon était déjà une grande déception pour Voldemort. Cet enfant pathétique était le leader de nombre de ses camarades à l'école. Une attitude aussi immature et offensante allait sûrement repousser d'éventuels partisans.

Le morveux blond recula, essayant en vain de se cacher dans l'ombre. Quelle vision misérable. Il pouvait clairement sentir la peur du garçon.

Cette capacité de sentir les émotions était toute nouvelle pour lui. Elle lui avait été donnée par le lien qu'il partageait avec Harrison. Environ quinze ans plus tôt, Voldemort avait découvert son égal magique, ou comme certains l'appelaient, son _âme-soeur_. Avant que Harrison ne naisse, il s'était toujours moqué de cette idée là. Après tout, qui pouvait vraiment l'égaler avec sa puissance magique ? Un lien magique était rare parmi les sorciers, mais davantage encore parmi les sorciers aussi puissants. Que deux individus partagent la même identité magique était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Et cet enfant minuscule était son _égal_.

Bien des années après la naissance de l'enfant, Voldemort avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette nouvelle situation. Finalement, son aversion pour le lien et pour Harrison en général s'était transformée en engouement. Il aurait un époux, un prince, mais pas quelqu'un qui resterait assis à ne rien faire. Il était son égal, quelqu'un capable de se protéger lui-même et de défier Voldemort en même temps. L'immortalité ne pourrait être ennuyeuse avec Harrison à ses côtés.

Il attendait simplement avec impatience le moment où il pourrait finalement prendre possession de ce jeune sorcier puissant et indépendant.

Pour chaque lien d'égal à égal, les deux individus obtenaient une capacité magique unique que l'autre possédait. Comme Harrison l'avait montré aujourd'hui-même, il était devenu un Fourchelangue. Voldemort avait hérité du radar à émotions. Il ne l'avait pas compris dès le début, mais il avait finalement réalisé la situation la nuit où son corps avait été détruit.

Harrison était un Voyant, un véritable Voyant qui pouvait sentir les émotions. Plus un Voyant gagnait en puissance et plus il développait de nouvelles capacités.

Il pouvait seulement supposer que Harrison n'était pas encore capable de sentir les émotions, simplement parce que nombre de ses pouvoirs dormaient encore.

Redirigeant son attention sur le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, il avança subitement une de ses mains pour encercler son col de ses doigts. L'enfant glapit, ses joues rougissant profondément alors que Voldemort le regardait intensément. Drago pensait qu'il était incroyablement beau mais aussi effrayant. Exactement comme tous les autres, à l'exception de Harrison, le gamin était excité et complètement hypnotisé par sa magie.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous écoutiez je suppose ? » demanda-t-il sombrement, envoyant valser le garçon sur le canapé qui se trouvait près d'eux.

Il semblait que les autres occupants du manoir étaient déjà partis. Il pouvait sentir que Bellatrix et Narcissa se trouvaient à l'étage au dessus, et Lucius étant toujours au sous-sol, ce qui le laissait seul avec le garçon. Cela allait être amusant.

« N-non, Monseigneur, j'étais juste... »

Mensonges.

« Vous devez être au courant des rumeurs qui courent sur mes pouvoirs. C'est tellement dommage que la jeune génération n'ait pas encore eu l'occasion de les expérimenter. » Il sourit sombrement au garçon des plus nerveux. La magie du jeune Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur particulière, mais il en avait suffisamment pour que Voldemort puisse s'en nourrir. La magie des enfants avaient tendance à devenir plus mature lorsqu'ils vieillissaient. C'était la raison pour laquelle le rituel concernant les aînés ne pouvait marcher que lorsqu'ils auraient atteint leur maturité magique.

« Vous pensez être important, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malefoy ? Après tout, si je vous ai marqué, c'est parce que j'ai _tellement _de plans pour vous dans le futur. Nous allons partager notre magie. Ce serait bien plus juste si vous aviez un aperçu de cette magie dès maintenant, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules de façon tremblante, ses yeux grands ouverts plein d'incertitude. Cet enfant était un imbécile. « Mais avant ça, pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas la raison pour laquelle vous éprouvez une telle aversion pour votre propre frère jumeau ? Peut-être allez vous avoir une explication bien plus rationnelle que celle de votre père. »

Drago frissonna sur le canapé, le dos voûté en signe de défaite. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir rencontrer les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux rouges le maintinrent dans cette position, le fixant profondément. « Il n'est... » _Il est bien plus beau que moi. _« … pas intelligent... » _Il a de meilleures notes que moi. Les professeurs l'aiment... même McGonagall l'aime._ « Il n'est pas fait pour vous servir... » _Vous faites beaucoup plus attention à lui qu'à moi._

_« _Vous êtes véritablement un enfant excessivement gâté, Monsieur Malefoy. » Le garçon blond prit un air horrifié lorsque Voldemort sortit sa baguette. « Vous êtes de loin la plus grosse déception que j'ai eu depuis des années. Même les espions qui me trahissent ont plus de qualités que vous. »

Il fit bouger sa baguette devant le garçon pour le tester, regardant avec joie le morveux se dandiner de peur.

« Si vous continuez à vous conduire de façon aussi arrogante et lamentable, je considérerais le fait de ne pas vous marquer. Vous n'êtes pas le seul sorcier que j'ai marqué, me comprenez-vous bien ? »

Le garçon eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron lorsque Voldemort lui lança cette remarque. C'était une chance qu'aucun des cinq ne sache quoique ce soit à propos du rituel. Il ne pouvait pas _simplement_ décider de ne pas le marquer. Il avait besoin de ce tatouage pour absorber sa magie, peu importe à quel point elle était faible.

« O-oui... »

Voldemort le fixa, peu impressionné. « Mon pouvoir, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous ai promis de vous en donner un avant-goût. Considérez ceci comme une récompense pour votre attitude complaisante. »

Avant que le garçon ne puisse cligner des yeux, Voldemort testait déjà le lien qu'il partageait avec l'enfant. Il vérifia sa force avant de donner à Drago la sensation de posséder autant de magie que lui. Devant cet assaut de magie brute, les yeux gris de Drago roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et il hurla. Voldemort fit un pas en arrière en souriant. Harrison avait autant de pouvoirs que lui et c'était amusant de voir ceux qui en avaient moins ressentir la magie qu'il gérait au quotidien.

Les veines dans le cou du garçon semblaient vouloir éclater et l'odeur de l'excitation remplit l'air. Cela pouvait être dangereux s'il envoyait un peu trop de magie dans le corps du garçon. Son corps n'était pas du tout habitué et il pourrait mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou de la rupture d'une de ses artères. Pendant le rituel, les enfants allaient penser qu'eux aussi auraient une partie de sa magie, mais en vérité, Voldemort allait tranquillement absorber leurs magies dans son propre corps pour se renforcer.

Ils pourraient toujours faire de la magie, mais dès qu'il les aurait vidés de leur pouvoir, ils finiraient par mourir. Cela serait sans doute suspicieux aux yeux de ceux qui savaient pour le rituel si les enfants venaient à mourir en même temps. Cela serait une bien mauvaise manœuvre s'il laissait ceci arriver. C'est pourquoi il avait dans l'idée de les faire mourir pendant une bataille contre leurs ennemis. Personne ne saurait.

Se reconcentrant sur le garçon, Voldemort récupéra sa magie. En plissant les yeux, il regarda le garçon frissonner de plaisir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Voilà, _là _c'était amusant.

Repoussant ses robes, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il s'était occupé des deux premiers, il ne lui restait plus que la solitaire et l'exilé.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qui sentait une forte odeur de lilas. Il était évident que Narcissa et Bellatrix se trouvaient dans la chambre de Harrison. Narcissa ne pleurait pas, mais il pouvait sentir que la colère et l'angoisse l'envahissait fortement. Sans même faire de gestes pour signaler sa présence, Voldemort ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bellatrix. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle était très bien entraînée. Elle s'inclina et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, Voldemort observa la chambre. Il n'y avait presque aucune caractéristique particulière dans cette chambre, à part le bureau qui était enseveli par de nombreux livres et cahiers de notes tâchés par une écriture hâtive. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la commode où trônait une photo de Harrison et de sa mère. En voyant le garçon, Voldemort se sentit avide. Malheureusement, il savait que ces yeux verts allaient toujours avoir de l'emprise sur lui.

« Il est devenu un beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ? » Narcissa souriait dans son dos.

Il ne répondit pas, elle savait déjà sa réponse. Avec des yeux impassibles, il regarda Harrison enlacer sa mère dans la photographie, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi je vous l'ai dit, et non pas à votre mari. Il avait besoin de vous pendant son enfance, et vous l'avez bien élevé. » Voldemort se retourna et regarda intensément Narcissa qui se tenait debout avec grâce.

Lady Malefoy était une femme en qui Voldemort avait confiance. Elle obéissait et était efficace. Elle avait toujours une apparence froide envers les autres, mais elle protégeait les gens qu'elle aimait avec autant de force que chaque fibre de son corps le lui permettait.

Elle était compétente et c'était la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait décidé de lui dire que Harrison était son égal, mais aussi pour laquelle il ne s'était pas senti soucieux lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui donner son Horcruxe. Il avait bien plus confiance en elle qu'en Lucius lorsqu'il s'agissait du bien-être et de la sécurité de Harrison.

« Vous avez parlé avec Lucius. J'ose espérer que vous l'avez davantage puni. » dit Narcissa de façon sophistiquée, une flamme dans les yeux en mentionnant son mari.

« Il est bien dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu en faire plus. » répondit Voldemort froidement, la regardant avec indifférence.

Ses lèvres frémirent. « Vous ne lui avez pas dit que Harrison et vous étiez... »

« Non, » l'interrompit-il doucement. « Il sera sûrement le dernier au courant. »

« Vous n'avez pas blessé Drago, n'est-ce pas, Monseigneur ? Ses cris ont résonné jusque ici. »

Il y avait un éclat protecteur dans ses yeux. Voldemort se rendit compte qu'il appréciait davantage son instinct de protection effronté que l'obéissance aveugle de ses serviteurs. « Le garçon a eu ce qu'il méritait, Narcissa. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez pu élever une paire de jumeaux dont les mentalités sont diamétralement opposées ? »

Elle leva son menton avec fierté et croisa les jambes. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent son regard avec assurance, le défiant d'entrer dans son esprit. C'était un signe qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. « Si l'on occulte l'influence de Lucius sur Drago, il reste un enfant très gentil. »

Voldemort siffla doucement, incapable d'être d'accord avec elle. « Même si j'apprécie grandement de discuter de la joie d'être parents avec vous, j'avoue être davantage intéressé de savoir comment Harrison a entendu parler des _Assassins_. » Il laissa une petite partie de sa magie se disperser dans l'air pour caresser la peau de Narcissa qui semblait aussi froide que de la glace. Elle frissonna face à cette démonstration mais demeura stoïque.

« Mon fils a autant de pouvoirs que vous. Il a déjà été énervé contre moi auparavant, vous devez sans doute comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas vraiment impressionnée devant votre excès de colère. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie de mon propre fils contre moi. »

Voldemort rit doucement mais un éclat jaillit dans ses yeux. « Mais je ne suis pas votre fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas non plus aussi indulgent. » Il fit une pause, récupérant tout de même sa magie. Il était sûr de pouvoir facilement l'amener à courber l'échine s'il le désirait. Mais il n'était pas suffisamment en colère pour le faire. « Je vous faisais confiance pour le protéger. Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que de lui mettre dans la tête l'idée de devenir un Assassin est une façon de suivre mes ordres ? »

« Il n'est pas seulement votre égal, il est aussi mon fils. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. » Narcissa bougea sa tête sur le côté, son visage froid comme le marbre. « Pensez-vous qu'il ne puisse pas devenir un Assassin ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. Vous dites que ses intérêts vous tiennent à cœur, mais avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que sont réellement les Assassins? Savez-vous comment se déroulent leurs entraînements ? » Ses yeux rouges brillèrent dangereusement en se remémorant certains événements du passé de Narcissa. « Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qu'il est advenu de votre cousin ? »

Le visage de Narcissa se figea et ses yeux eurent un éclat vicieux. « Harrison _n'est pas_ Regulus. » Qu'il menace subtilement son enfant la fit serrer les points. « Regulus voulait devenir un Assassin pour impressionner sa mère. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de se préoccuper de la trahison de Sirius pour voir qu'elle avait un autre enfant. Harrison est différent. Sans parler de sa puissance magique, il possède une attitude énergique que Regulus n'a jamais eue, et il est déterminé à réussir. Je sais qu'il peut le faire. »

« C'est possible, » accepta Voldemort, impassible. « Mais Regulus et Harrison ont tout deux de nombreuses choses en commun, leur soif de faire leur preuve, par exemple. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier. »

« Harrison n'en mourra pas. » dit Narcissa avec confiance, fermée à tout argument.

Il ne voyait pas le besoin de la contredire, surtout parce qu'il était d'accord avec les observations qu'elle avait faites de son fils. « Peut-être survivra t-il a son entraînement, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne deviendra pas aussi isolé et fermé aux émotions que le reste des Assassins. Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'empêcher d'approcher l'un d'eux et j'attends de vous que vous en fassiez de même. »

Narcissa se releva en souriant amèrement. Ses yeux froids le regardèrent s'approcher de la porte de la chambre. « Vous n'avez aucune confiance en lui. Harrison n'aura aucun problème, il a la tête sur les épaules. » Elle arqua un sourcil. « Il sera parfait pour vous. »

« Espérons que vous ayez raison. »

**-SSC-**

C'était mieux ainsi de toute manière.

Harry soupira, se penchant contre le mur fissuré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il savait que la seule chose à faire avait été de s'éloigner à tout prix de chez lui. Le Ministère allait sûrement se rendre compte qu'il avait fait de la magie alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur, mais Harry savait qu'ils allaient lui donner un léger avertissement avant d'agir s'il recommençait.

Passant sa main sur son visage puis s'étirant contre la dalle de pierre, Harry inhala profondément l'air froid. Autour de lui, de gros rochers dominaient l'endroit mais il y avait également quelques temples abîmés et quelques colonnes de pierre jonchaient le sol. Il pouvait être en Grèce ou même à Rome, il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée. Il avait pensé à une place isolée et silencieuse et il s'était retrouvé ici. Le fait qu'il n'y ait personne près de lui, lui permettait de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Il se haïssait pour cela, mais peu importe ce qui était arrivé entre son père et lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours l'aimer. Et il aimait même son imbécile de frère. Avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un était une notion que Narcissa lui avait inculquée lorsqu'il était enfant. Même pendant les passes difficiles, ils étaient toujours une famille. Et il savait qu'il aurait toujours besoin d'en avoir une.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait les apprécier. Tout de suite, il les méprisaient, mais il les aimaient également. Ce que son père avait fait... était inacceptable. Harry s'était confié à Lucius et s'était de lui-même exposée à sa réaction. Pour une étrange raison, il avait pensé que Lucius ne serait pas cruel et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il avait vraiment cru que son père allait, juste pour cette fois, le voir autrement que comme son plus jeune fils qui excellait en classe.

Pourtant, Lucius l'avait ridiculisé et avait détruit jusqu'à son plus petit espoir.

Alors que Narcissa lui avait toujours appris à respecter et honorer sa famille, elle lui avait aussi appris à être fort et indépendant. Il allait poursuivre son plan et devenir un espion. Dumbledore était un homme qui croyait aux secondes chances.

Et même si Harry n'avait jamais commit de crimes, il _venait_ d'une famille de Sangs-Purs qui pratiquait les Arts Sombres. S'il allait voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il avait été déshérité, peut-être que l'homme comprendrait qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Quand les choses se calmeraient et qu'ils auraient confiance en Harry, il obtiendrait probablement des informations sur la Lumière pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais alors, quand deviendrait-il un Assassin ? Lorsqu'il serait plus vieux ? Au moment où les choses se calmeraient? Et qu'allait-il faire de ses dons de Voyance ? Il se souvint alors des derniers mots de Zabini avant de quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année. _« __Quand tu le Verras, va voir ma mère. »_ Sur le moment, il s'était senti perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'autre garçon, mais maintenant il comprenait. Blaise voulait qu'il vienne à sa recherche lorsqu'il serait prêt à apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs de Voyant.

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cet endroit... » Une voix le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Harry se raidit contre la roche puis il se retourna pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son cœur rata un battement et il sentit son corps palpiter de nervosité en regardant l'homme qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir depuis si longtemps. C'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas être aspiré par les ténèbres pour cacher son embarras.


	6. Trouver une porte de sortie

**Désoléeeee! Je suis chez mes parents seulement depuis quelques jours mais j'étais en vacances avec très peu d'accès internet avant ça. J'ai répondu à quelques reviews ici et là quand j'avais internet, mais bon, encore une fois, ne m'en voulez pas si vous n'avez pas eu de messages … :/ Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à poster un chapitre pourtant traduit depuis des semaines, mais le contexte n'était pas (et n'est toujours pas) vraiment en ma faveur.**

**Le prochain chapitre va être posté quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps (et que mes parents me laisseront un peu tranquille..), mais ne l'attendez pas avant deux semaines, je fais déjà attendre ma béta … **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**6) Find a Back Door Out of Life**

« Comment... Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » C'était la première fois qu'il parlait au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour et il s'était débrouillé pour bafouiller et avoir l'air stupide en même temps. Bravo, Harrison, bravo. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était beau et se tenait, l'air serein près d'un des temples brisés. Ses cheveux ondulaient gentiment au gré du vent et ses yeux rouges brillaient alors qu'il lançait un regard de prédateur à Harry. Ce même regard dont Harry ne pouvait se détacher.

Il était captivé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout chez cet homme semblait éveiller ses sens et il se sentait plus humain. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait devenir une masse tremblante et bégayante.

Pouvait-il dire qu'il était en fait _amoureux _de l'homme ? Merlin, cela ne marcherait jamais. Tout d'abord, Voldemort était un Seigneur des Ténèbres très puissant qui ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons deux fois … plus de deux fois plus jeune. Ensuite, Harry ne croyait pas à ce genre de relation.

« Tu as une odeur de lilas très reconnaissable. J'ai suivi ta trace magique lorsque tu as transplané. » Harry se ragaillardit, commençant à se détacher de l'ombre.

« Vous pouvez sentir la puissance magique aussi ? » Voldemort lui sourit, amusé. « Je le fais depuis que je suis tout petit. Mon père pensait que j'étais fou... » Il se souvint avoir parlé avec Lucius de l'odeur lilas que Voldemort avait. Cela ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé.

Voldemort sembla flotter vers lui, faisant reculer Harry davantage dans les ténèbres. «Pouvoir sentir les auras est quelque chose de rare. Seuls les sorciers puissants en sont capables. Si je ne me trompes pas, seulement toi, Dumbledore et moi-même le pouvons. » Voldemort arrêta d'avancer en remarquant que Harry semblait s'éloigner de lui. « Cette aptitude est vraiment unique, tu devrais en être fier et non pas embarrassé. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » rétorqua Harry. « Je n'ai juste pas vraiment accès à beaucoup d'informations sur le sujet à Poudlard. »

« La bibliothèque de Poudlard a en effet un manque d'informations utiles pour les sorciers d'un niveau supérieur. » approuva Voldemort doucement. « Ou même pour un Maître en sorcellerie. »

Harry se sentit troublé par le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. « Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui, Monseigneur. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de voir... _ceci_. » Harry pensait que c'était une bonne chose que de s'excuser pour son manque de bonnes manières.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne qui ait besoin de s'excuser, Harrison. » Du coin de l'œil, Harry regarda Voldemort s'approcher de lui avec méfiance. Plus le Lord se rapprochait, plus il se tendait. « J'ai parlé avec ton père sur sa décision inconsidérée. Il commence à réaliser ses erreurs quant à la façon dont il t'a élevé. »

Harry ne dit rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de son éducation et de ses affaires personnelles - mais il ne le dirait jamais tout haut. Il savait que cela arriverait. Lucius aimait tellement Voldemort qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Et cela incluait d'essayer d'aimer un enfant pour qui il n'avait pas de place en son cœur.

« Je ne veux plus faire partie de cette famille. » Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'asseoir en face de lui et il se vit contraint de rencontrer son regard. Même s'il était légèrement agacé que Voldemort se mêle de sa vie privée, c'était tout de même flatteur que l'homme s'en _soucie_ suffisamment pour le faire.

« Cependant, » Voldemort, assis tranquillement près de Harry, étendit ses jambes et tourna son torse vers lui. « J'avais envie de te revoir depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit avorton qui m'arrivait à peine aux genoux. » Harry sourit malgré lui. « Mais il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler en face à face. » Harry se tendit, le regardant les yeux plissés. « Tu es un Voyant et tu ne l'as encore dit à personne. »

Harry détourna la tête pendant un instant, la posant contre la pierre froide. Ses yeux cherchaient la lune. « Vous vous souvenez de ce jour alors. » Harry sourit sèchement, ses yeux se tournant vers le regard rouge. Voldemort était tellement impassible, il était dur de savoir ce que l'homme pouvait penser ou même ressentir. « Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Personne ne me croirait. »

« Excuse-moi, j'étais au sommet de ma puissance. Je ne voulais pas écouter un enfant de six ans qui me racontait que j'allais exploser. » Voldemort avait l'air amusé. « Si j'avais su ce que tu étais, je ne serais pas allé à la maison des Londubat. »

« La prophétie n'est pas vraie. » lâcha Harry.

Voldemort cligna ses yeux rouges. « Excuse-moi ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air tendu et en colère.

« Je sais que vous êtes allé chez Neville à cause de la prophétie que vous avez entendue, comme quoi il serait votre égal. Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous en avez eu peur et l'avez enclenchée. Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que Neville n'est pas exactement le genre de sorcier qui puisse être votre égal. »

« Il n'est pas mon égal. » Voldemort était énervé. Harry trouvait ça amusant. « Vous en êtes déjà aux prénoms, Harrison ? » Le ton de sa voix dégageait une possessivité brute et cela déstabilisa Harry.

« Je pense que vous savez où vont mes véritables allégeances. » souligna Harry doucement, souriant légèrement. « Vous ne seriez pas là si vous saviez que j'étais du côté de Neville et de Dumbledore. » Harry fit une pause; regardant l'expression posée de Voldemort. Il maudissait l'homme pour ne pas avoir d'expressions. « Excusez-moi si j'ai l'air brusque, Monseigneur. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je sais que vous avez de bien meilleures choses à faire que de courir après un adolescent de quinze ans qui vient d'être déshérité. »

Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui était dans sa valise rétrécie. Mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'or dans son coffre ni d'avoir des elfes de maison qui n'attendaient que les ordres. Certaines choses devaient être faites cet été. Voldemort leva une main et la posa sur le genou de Harry. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement et il perdit momentanément sa respiration à ce contact. Il espérait que son visage ne montrait rien, mais à en juger le sourire soudain du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas réussit à cacher son malaise.

« Tu es un sorcier puissant, Harrison. Peut-être que d'autres ne peuvent pas voir ton potentiel ou qu'ils te jettent à peine un coup d'œil, mais moi, je te vois... _clairement_. Toutes ces capacités que tu as choisi de cacher, je les connais. Même si tu m'assures être de mon côté, la moindre des choses que je puisses faire est de te courtiser proprement à ma cause. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration lorsque la main remonta dangereusement près de son entre-jambe. « Avec... Avec tout mon respect, Monseigneur, je ne peux pas devenir un Mangemort. Tout mais pas ça. »

«_ Tout_ mais pas ça? »

Sa main se rapprocha de sa hanche avant de remonter petit à petit. Harry expira brusquement et explosa de rire. C'était un rire nerveux et sa jambe s'éloigna de la main du Lord inconsciemment. Il devait se souvenir que Lord Voldemort était un Roi de la séduction. Les hommes et les femmes se sentaient toujours toutes choses autour de lui et il semblait les soumettre en battant des cils.

Voldemort ne pensait pas que c'était amusant et il continua à le fixer du regard tout en gardant sa main à la même place. « Tu as l'air extrêmement agité, mon enfant. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Tout, » chuchota Harry, serrant les dents. Il essayait d'ignorer la main qui l'invitait à perdre tout contrôle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décala du mur et s'avança plus près de Voldemort, faisant tomber la main qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses. « Je veux réunir des informations du côté de la Lumière. »

« C'est ce que j'avais entendu dire, » Le nez de Voldemort était près du sien. « Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour te permettre de le faire. »

Harry était surpris. « Vous... vous... vraiment ? » Il se maudit pour avoir encore bafouillé. « Je... et vous ne me marquerez pas ? »

Il vit un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de Voldemort, dévoilant des dents blanches très droites. « Avec la Marque des Ténèbres ? Non mon enfant. » Il avait l'air extrêmement amusé. « Mais quand je te demanderai d'arrêter d'espionner, tu le feras. Et si tu sens que le vieux fou a de mauvaises intentions à ton égard, je veux que tu t'arrêtes. Je garderai un œil sur toi. Si, par la moindre petite indication, j'ai l'impression que l'on t'a lavé le cerveau... Je te kidnapperai. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire. Mais cela devint rapidement une grimace lorsque Voldemort se rapprocha encore plus de lui, levant la main pour jouer avec son col de ses doigts. « Et j'ai une condition sur cette affaire d'espionnage, Harrison. »

« Oh ? » Harry essayait de reculer son visage aussi loin qu'il le pouvait « Et quelle est-elle ? »

Les doigts se resserrent. « Ne t'aventure pas du côté des Assassins. »

Harry se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme. « Comment le savez-vous ? » Il se releva. Le vent reprit, soufflant ses cheveux ondulés devant ses yeux brillants alors qu'il fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait pas l'air affecté par sa réaction abrupte. Il inspira profondément, se rendant compte qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. « Je ne n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez au courant de mon désir d'être un Assassin. »

C'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Après que son père lui ait rit au nez, son envie s'était considérablement renforcée. Il voulait être le meilleur Assassin du monde magique.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse le faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fut coupé lorsque Voldemort se leva, sa taille imposante écrasant Harry et sa taille de nain. Il se recula en gardant le menton redressé.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, Harrison. » Il leva un doigt et le posa contre ses propres lèvres. Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas vraiment le type de geste que quelqu'un ferait à un autre pour le faire taire. A place, le bout du doigt du Seigneur des Ténèbres caressait sa lèvre inférieure. Cela le fit taire immédiatement. Même s'il voulait parler, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas été capable. « J'aimerai simplement que tu te concentres davantage sur la façon dont tu vas infiltrer la Lumière... et sur tes études. »

Harry le défia du regard. Avec une main ferme, il encercla le poignet du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fit descendre son doigt de sa bouche. « Mais dès que j'aurai réuni suffisamment d'informations sur eux, je vais songer à devenir un Assassin. »

Voldemort eut l'air plutôt fier de lui et Harry se sentit suspicieux. « Si tu veux faire quoique ce soit après ça, alors ce sera ta décision. »

Harry s'inclina, se reculant légèrement. « Merci, Monseigneur. » Il se fit la promesse d'être un Assassin. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur les choses qui devaient être faites. « J'enverrai une missive à ma mère pour la tenir informer et en retour, elle vous la fera transmettre. J'aimerai vous remercier encore une fois pour avoir compris mon besoin de ne pas être marqué. »

Il se redressa, se sentant hésiter face au regard intense que Voldemort lui lançait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Mais son regard n'avait pas l'air en colère... il avait l'air... désireux. Les joues de Harry le chauffèrent mais il se refusa à regarder ailleurs. Oui, il pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que beau et puissant... en fait, Voldemort avait tout ce que Harry pensait trouver chez un amant parfait. Mais encore une fois, il ne commencerait jamais volontairement une relation avec Voldemort. L'homme se trouvait un amant et le jetait dehors la même nuit. Et les relations amoureuses n'existaient pas.

Mais pouvait-il coucher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Oh que oui.

Il pouvait le faire, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais développer des sentiments pour Voldemort. Seulement du respect et de la loyauté, comme n'importe quel partisan devait se sentir envers leur leader. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme tout ces Mangemorts qui bavaient devant Voldemort en se demandant quand il les reprendrait dans son lit.

Harry était suffisamment puissant pour se contenir et vraiment donner quelque chose qui en valait la peine à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et non pas juste une nuit de plaisir. Ce fut pourquoi Harry lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Dans ce cas, je vous verrai plus tard, Monseigneur. » Il était prêt à transplaner au manoir de Blaise Zabini lorsqu'une main entoura son bras presque douloureusement.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Harrison. » Harry respira profondément, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. L'odeur de lilas était tellement forte, mélangée avec une autre odeur bien plus faible. C'était doux et il se sentit presque fondre. « Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec moi cet été jusqu'à ce que ton père fasse l'effort de te reprendre dans la famille ? » C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. « J'habite actuellement une propriété aux frontières du Pays de Galles... »

Harry s'éloigna de la poigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se sentant étrangement vide en faisant ce geste. « Vous devez comprendre que lorsque je serai entre les mains de Dumbledore, je compte y rester jusqu'au moment où je serai dans la capacité de m'enfuir. » En y pensant, il se rendit compte que plus il comparait sa relation avec Voldemort à une relation professionnelle, plus il sentait sa confiance revenir.

« Et je pense qu'il serait mieux que je vous dises ceci avant que cela devienne compliqué... » il prit une grande respiration en voyant Voldemort prendre une mine renfrognée. « Notre relation... est strictement professionnelle. Je suis un de vos fidèles et vous êtes mon chef. Rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie votre respect... ou le fait que vous ayez parlé avec mon père. »

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler et le rictus du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intensifia. Il devait partir et laisser derrière lui ces yeux rouges qui semblaient regarder la surface et tout voir. Merlin... Il fit un pas en arrière et disparut.

Atterrissant de façon plus ou moins gracieuse près du manoir Zabini. Harry essuya ses robes, se sentant agité. C'était la meilleure chose à faire avec Voldemort, lui dire franchement qu'il ne voulait pas … de relations sexuelles avec lui. Parce que même s'il couchait avec le Lord sans que des sentiments soient impliqués, il allait tomber de haut à la fin.

Et à chaque fois qu'il tombait, il finissait totalement brisé sur le sol. Au moins, il n'allait pas voir Voldemort avant longtemps. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait cesser de le voir sous cette lumière.

« Un problème, mon chéri ? » Harry releva la tête brusquement et aperçu qu'une femme se tenait en face de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua. Elle était magnifique. Il savait qu'elle devait être la mère de Blaise.

Blaise tenait sa couleur de peau de sa mère; sa peau était sans imperfections et avait l'air douce. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et son nez semblait proéminent. Ses cheveux noirs avaient l'air en soie et étaient tirés en arrière par une longue natte. La chose la plus saisissante à propos de son apparence était ses yeux bleus perçants entourés de longs cils. Non seulement ses yeux étaient uniques, mais Harry pouvait aussi voir la marque qu'elle avait sur la joue.

Cette marque était à peine visible, mais dès qu'elle bougeait, elle ressortait sous certains angles. C'était la marque des Voyants. Noire - pratiquement la même couleur que sa peau - et élégamment dessinée. C'était magnifique et Harry savait que la mère de Blaise était une Voyante à part entière.

Harry perdit momentanément sa respiration et s'inclina légèrement. « Madame Zabini... C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Il sentit que ses nerfs commençaient à se calmer tranquillement.

« Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps. » Elle s'approcha, sa grande taille presque aussi écrasante que celle de Voldemort. « Bien entendu, je t'ai Vu arriver, donc j'ai eu suffisamment de patience. » Harry refusa de montrer sa confusion.

« Vous m'avez Vu arriver ? Dans une vision ? »

Elle lui lança un regard de désapprobation. « J'aurais dû te Voir arriver bien plus tôt que ça. C'est très rare d'avoir un étudiant aussi vieux que toi. »

« J'ai quinze ans, » souligna Harry, incertain.

« Presque seize, mon enfant. N'essayes pas de te moquer de moi. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et il sentit un vent de calme le traverser. Il se demandait pourquoi cela semblait... aussi peu naturel de se sentir calme dans un tel moment. Était-ce elle qui le faisait ressentir cela ? « Mais tu es capable de devenir un Voyant très puissant. Tu as besoin de temps et d'entraînement, quelque chose va se passer cet été et tu verras, à ce moment-là que ton déshéritage n'aura pas été inutile

Harry resta calme. Elle avait Vu tout ceci : son reniement, son arrivée, peut-être son futur après cela. Bien que Harry voit lui aussi le futur, ses visions n'étaient pas vraiment nombreuses, et il n'en avait définitivement que très peu de lui même.

« Regardes-toi, essayant d'être impassible et stoïque comme ta famille. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, mon enfant. Je peux sentir ton amertume et ta tristesse... » Elle fit un pas en avant, soulevant ses mains pour les poser des deux côtés de son visage. Une impression de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, accueillante et agréable. « Je peux sentir ton besoin puissant de prouver aux autres ce que tu vaux. » Elle sourit tristement. « Ta mère est une femme formidable, Harry. Pourquoi dois-tu être aussi amer contre tout le monde ? » Il refusa de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Elle m'a bien élevé. Elle m'a élevé parfaitement. » Harry défendait sa mère. Sa bouche avait peut-être craché ses mots dans une colère défensive, mais il se sentait toujours calme et serein.

« Je sais qu'elle l'a fait. » le rassura-t-elle. « Mais elle ne t'a pas aidé à t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu penses peut-être que tu as de l'assurance, mais tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir même considérer que ce soit vrai. La façon dont tu veux faire tes preuves …. tu devrais être heureux de ce que tu as. »

Elle caressa son cœur. « Peut-être que devenir un Assassin te fera gagner un certain respect craintif, mais tu _es_ un Voyant. C'est ce que tu es. N'essaies pas d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas simplement parce que tu veux que les autres te voient. »

Elle inclina sa tête, ses yeux bleus semblaient lire directement son âme. « Pour devenir un Voyant à part entière, tu dois Voir ton âme et Voir tes défauts pour pouvoir t'en purifier. Un Assassin est une personne froide et dure. Tu auras des problèmes pour rester pur si en même temps tu t'entraînes à devenir un tueur. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne pourrais jamais prendre la vie de quelqu'un ? Que de je dois rester pur pour toujours ? » Harry fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, ne voulant plus de tout ceci. Il tuerait. Même s'il n'allait pas être un Assassin, il y avait une guerre et il avait besoin de tuer pour se protéger et attaquer.

« Non, Harry. Tu imagines la pureté sous le mauvais angle. Être pur n'a aucun rapport avec le fait de pécher. Quand un Voyant est pur, il ne se ment pas à lui-même. Il affronte leurs émotions. Être un Assassin aurait les répercussions inverses. Les Assassins n'ont pas d'émotions; ils ont besoin de les cacher. » Elle se détendit et croisa les mains contre son corps.

Le sourire amusé qu'elle avait sur le visage le rendit suspicieux. Elle savait des choses qu'il ignorait. Elle connaissait des choses de son futur dont il n'avait aucune idée. « Regardes-moi, » commença-t-elle. « Je suis une véritable Voyante et je tues. Je vis dans le péché. Mais je suis capable d'accepter mes émotions - que ce soit de la jalousie, de la pitié, de la haine... Je suis capable de voir mes faiblesses et mes forces. Un Assassin ne se permettra jamais d'avoir des faiblesses ou des sentiments. »

Harry grogna dans un souffle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de soie. « Je comprends. » Il serra la mâchoire, la regardant dans ses yeux perçants. C'était une qualité qu'il partageait. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux perçants, des yeux presque rayonnants. Peut-être était-ce là une des caractéristiques physiques d'un Voyant. « Mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas. Je vais être un Assassin. »

Elle sourit davantage. « Je sais » dit-elle avait douceur et fermeté.

Harry lui sourit en retour, comprenant son insinuation cachée. Il allait devenir un Assassin. Comment cela allait se terminer, il ne le savait pas.

« Vous allez m'entraîner ? » la questionna Harry en s'approchant. « J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur les Voyants dans des livres. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres que notre capacité à voir le futur. »

« Les Voyants sont vraiment très secrets. Ce sont des créatures puissantes, Harry. Penses-tu vraiment que nous allons révéler nos secrets aux humains ? » Harry aimait bien cette femme.

« Je pense que des présentations sont nécessaires, » Harry lui tendit la main. « Comme vous le savez, je suis Harrison. Juste Harrison ou Harry. Et vous êtes ? »

Ses dents blanches saisissantes brillèrent alors qu'elle déposa sa main dans celle, plus délicate, de Harry. « Bienvenue dans mon manoir, Harrison. Je suis votre nouvelle professeur, Pythia Zabini. » Harry souleva sa douce main et y déposa un baiser. « C'est un plaisir, » ronronna Harry, et il le pensait vraiment. Elle était magnifique et semblait posséder un petit côté décalé et sournois.

Elle rit doucement, son rire ressemblant à de la musique. « Viens avec moi, mon enfant. Nous allons t'installer. »

**-SSC-**

Des mains noueuses tremblèrent alors qu'elles essayaient d'ouvrir la boite. Il avait besoin de la bague. Il devait voir sa sœur encore une fois. Même si c'était pour un court laps de temps, il devait s'excuser... il devait lui parler.

Rapidement, il l'attrapa et se mit à crier.

Il regarda le mal s'étendre sur ses doigts en laissant une forte couche noire sur son passage. Quel inconscient il faisait. Il y avait d'autres enchantements sur la bague.

Il serra la bague plus fortement et s'enfuit. Il avait besoin de Severus.


	7. Etendu sur le sol

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avant la parution d'un nouveau chapitre, mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis de retour, et j'ai déjà deux autres chapitres d'avance. J'ai vraiment été très occupée, et je suppose que vous comprenez tous que la traduction de cette superbe fic n'est pas dans le top de mes priorités. Ceci dit, je suis motivée pour continuer et terminer cette traduction, alors, pour tout ceux qui pensaient que j'allais abandonner, rassurez-vous. Cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais elle sera complétée. **

**Par ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre encore une fois pendant une autre année entre deux chapitres, j'ai décidé de publier à chaque début de mois, ce qui me laisse plus de temps pour bien m'organiser.**

**Je tiens à faire un gros merci à ma bêta Nanola qui fait, comme toujours, un super travail de correction.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et on se revoit le mois prochain !**

**Ox'**

**Chapitre 7**

**Étendu, froid, sur le sol. **

« Un voyant peut sentir n'importe quelle émotion venant d'un individu. Même si je sais que tu ignores de nombreuses choses sur ton don, j'espère que tu as remarqué qu'il est facile de voir ce que ressent une personne. » Phytia lui jeta un regard sévère. Harry fixa Blaise, les lèvres serrées. Le garçon noir lui sourit en retour, paressant sur l'herbe avec arrogance.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin. Lorsque Harry y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois, il s'était senti détendu et en paix avec lui même. De superbes fleurs poussaient avec magnificence hors du sol, leurs pétales et tiges n'ayant aucun défaut. Des fleurs d'un bleu clair et d'un jaune très doux s'étendaient sur un côté tandis que des fleurs roses et mauves se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Il y avait un petit jardin qui était décoré par des épines dangereuses et aiguisées, mais autour de chaque épine se reposaient des fleurs d'un violet brillant et saisissant.

De l'eau jaillissait de la fontaine. Contrairement à celle qui était au Manoir Malefoy, la fontaine des Zabini était simple. L'eau ne s'échappait pas sous forme de jets mais elle retombait doucement en gouttes reposantes, s'accordant à l'atmosphère détendue. Harry avait toujours aimé fermer les yeux, en écoutant la chute délicate de l'eau, pour se concentrer sur son 'âme intérieure'.

Actuellement, il était agenouillé devant Blaise et Pythia. La mère et le fils dégageaient tout deux un air de royauté. Harry s'émerveillait à cette vision.

« Les Voyants sont empathiques. Nous sommes au courant des émotions de chaque individu et nous _pouvons_ leur faire ressentir quelque chose en retour. » Elle désigna Blaise. « Que ressent-il ? »

Harry respira profondément, regardant Blaise.

S'il n'avait pas passé toute la journée de la veille à lire dans son propre esprit, il aurait pensé que c'était une chose impossible à faire. Cependant, il sentait déjà qu'il devenait de plus en plus réceptif aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Certes, les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait en ce moment n'étaient que Blaise et Pythia, mais il avait été enthousiasmé par le fait qu'il puisse sentir la plupart de leurs sentiments.

« Il est amusé, » dit sèchement Harry, plissant des yeux. « Je n'ai même pas besoin de le « sentir » pour le savoir. On peut voir toutes ses émotions sur son visage. » Les coins des lèvres de Blaise tressautèrent et il rit discrètement.

« Blaise, » l'avertit Pythia doucement, ses yeux bleus toujours fixés sur Harry. Elle se tenait assise, le dos bien droit et les mains croisées sur les cuisses. « Tu ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de voir son visage, Harrison. » Pythia redirigea la conversation sur Harry. « Ferme tes yeux. Ressens-le. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à un Blaise au sourire narquois. Le garçon ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il restait là à l'observer silencieusement. Cela n'embêtait pas du tout Harry, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle Blaise l'évitait encore.

Fermant les yeux, il continuait de percevoir l'amusement qui se dégageait de Blaise. Mais tout à coup, cela devint tout autre chose. Il ressentit d'abord une chaleur se répandre dans son visage, puis le reste de son corps frissonna. « De l'excitation, » Harry sourit légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Bien. » observa Pythia, et Harry put sentir un certain contentement émaner d'elle. « Lorsque tu seras plus avancé dans ton entraînement, ressentir les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre te seras aussi facile que de respirer. C'est pourquoi je vais t'apprendre à t'en protéger. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je ne le pensais, Harrison. »

« C'est grâce à vous, ma chère. » rétorqua Harry, ouvrant les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la marque sur sa joue. Elle était si sombre et éclatante. La veille, il s'était examiné dans le miroir pour seulement apercevoir une trace à peine visible sur sa joue. Elle était de couleur dorée – la première couleur à apparaître lorsque l'on s'entraînait pour devenir un Voyant à part entière. Par la suite, elle deviendrait argentée pour finir noire – tel un onyx scintillant. Être un Voyant était un honneur. Un honneur tel que, chaque camp opposé par la guerre pourrait mourir pour en avoir un de leur côté. Harry allait être coincé avec cette tâche noire sur la joue pour toujours. Les Voyants étaient des créatures fières, et jamais ils ne pourraient la cacher.

Cependant, lorsqu'un Voyant perdait ses propres émotions ou ne comprenait plus son moi-intérieur, la marque s'effaçait alors, progressivement. Si Pythia bloquait toutes ses propres émotions, devenant froide et dure, la marque noire s'effacerait jusque disparaître. Bien évidemment, elle pourrait revenir, mais il était difficile de se retrouver après avoir rompu les liens avec son âme.

« Les Voyants contrôlent parfaitement leurs émotions. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne montre aucune émotion sur notre visage, comme un Poufsouffle, que l'on ne les ressent pas. » reprit Pythia, le visage neutre. Harry n'était pas dupe, il sentait toujours une suffisance froide émaner d'elle.

« Ceci, Harrison, est la différence entre un Assassin et un Voyant. Les Assassins se coupent de toutes émotions réelles. A part une détermination résolue, ils n'en ont pas. Les Voyants ressentent toutes les émotions inimaginables dans leur tête, ils décident seulement de ne pas les montrer. Et parce que nous maîtrisons nos émotions, nous pouvons contrôler celles des autres. » À ces mots, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise. « Tu peux faire trembler d'un plaisir brûlant l'homme le plus amer. Tu peux faire rire de joie, l'homme le plus triste. Tu peux faire pleurer celui qui ne le fait jamais, et tu peux donner de l'espoir à ceux qui vivent dans les ténèbres... » Elle prononçait ces mots avec passion et Harry était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Nous avons un don tellement puissant, Harrison. Cela peut être un cadeau merveilleux mais dangereux. Non seulement nous pouvons voir le futur et le passé, mais aussi faire ressentir n'importe quoi... à n'importe qui. Aussi longtemps que nous gardons le contrôle sur nos émotions, nous pouvons les faire ressentir à quiconque. »

Tout à coup, il perçut une petite étincelle de jalousie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Blaise. L'admiration que ressentait Harry commença à refluer à mesure qu'il réalisait la raison pour laquelle Blaise l'avait évité jusqu'alors. Blaise était simplement jaloux de lui... il aurait voulu être un Voyant lui-aussi.

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux du visage fermé de Blaise.

« De quel côté sont les Voyants, concernant la guerre? » demanda Harry, essayant de garder une voix aussi neutre que possible.

Soit Pythia ignorait tout de la jalousie de son fils, soit elle le savait déjà et l'avait confronté auparavant. Quoique ce soit, elle sourit mystérieusement à Harry et répondit. « Les Voyants sont complètement neutres. Depuis qu'ils ont révélé leur existence aux sorciers, ils l'ont toujours été. » L'estomac de Harry fit un bond.

Pythia gloussa, s'approchant de son oreille. Son haleine était sucrée et épicée, réconfortant Harry. Tout ce qui venait de Pythia n'était que sentiments d'apaisement et de contentement. Harry savait qu'elle était le genre de personne auprès de qui il voulait apprendre. « Mais cela ne nous arrête pas pour autant. Dumbledore _pense_ peut-être que nous sommes neutres, mais faire quelques faveurs au Seigneur des Ténèbres en tuant occasionnellement ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas? Une interprétation erronée peut mal tourner ... »

Elle se recula et s'occupa les mains en époussetant des herbes imaginaires de sa cape. Harry gloussa, les yeux brillants. Des yeux bleus clairs se posèrent sur lui.

« Bien, où en étions-nous? » Blaise se racla la gorge doucement, attirant l'attention de Pythia sur lui. « Ah oui, imposer des émotions à quelqu'un. » Harry la regarda repousser ses longues tresses derrière son épaule. Elle lui rappelait sa propre mère, lorsque son père et Drago n'étaient pas dans les parages. Narcissa lui manquait beaucoup, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être au loin.

La veille, Lucius lui avait envoyé un hibou, s'excusant pour ses réactions et admettant son erreur. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait rendu son nom à Harry. Harry n'était plus désavoué par sa famille. Lucius lui avait aussi demandé, presque avec désespoir, s'il pouvait revenir au manoir. Harry avait le sentiment que son père agissait ainsi à cause de Voldemort.

Harry lui répondit par une courte lettre, lui expliquant qu'il ne rentrerait pas de l'été. Mais il viendrait faire acte de présence au bal en son honneur et celui de Drago parce que sa mère voulait qu'il y soit.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que Harry irait à ce bal qu'il pardonnait à Lucius. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas souffrir son père pour voir s'il voulait toujours de Harry après ça ? Il avait accepté d'y aller s'il pouvait y amener un ou deux invités. Et il connaissait justement quelqu'un qui ferait grincer les dents de Lucius.

Ginny Weasley. N'importe quel Weasley aurait fait l'affaire, mais Ginny avait un énorme béguin pour lui... et son père _détestait_ les Weasley.

Harry sourit narquoisement, mais son attention se reporta brusquement sur Pythia qui tapotait le bras de Blaise. « Blaise s'est porté volontaire pour être notre cobaye. Essaye de lui imposer une émotion. »

Harry grimaça et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Blaise. « Et comment dois-je m'y prendre? »

Pythia haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Les Voyants ont un air autour d'eux. Ils expirent l'émotion qu'ils veulent imposer à leurs victimes. Souviens-toi de l'émotion que tu veux voir ressentir ta victime. Souviens-toi de ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là, à quel point c'était bon ou mauvais... »

Harry inspira profondément et il ferma les yeux. « Non, garde les yeux ouverts. ». La voix de Pythia siffla dans l'air. « Si nous faisons tout cela, nous allons le faire de la bonne façon. Un Voyant doit se tenir bien droit et il ne peut pas montrer le moindre signe de ce qu'il est en train de faire à sa victime. Avec de la pratique, tu seras bientôt capable d'en imposer à toute une foule. » Un sourire malicieux étira les coins de ses lèvres. « Peut-être soulever un vent de panique... Ou endormir tes victimes... »

Elle fit une pause. « Quand tu seras un Voyant à part entière, il se peut que tu traverses une crise, comme la mort ou un accident des plus douloureux. Inconsciemment, tes émotions ressortiront et tous ceux autour de toi pourront alors les ressentir. Ce n'est pas possible d'empêcher ça... mais la misère aime avoir de la compagnie. » Blaise sourit à sa mère avec malveillance, un sentiment de compréhension émanant de lui.

Lorsque Pythia se tut, Harry se remémora de l'émotion suffocante qu'il avait perçu chez Lucius. La douleur et la déception qu'il avait ressentie aux mots de son père. Il pouvait presque les sentir encore maintenant ...

« Contrôle tes expressions faciales, Harry. » chuchota Pythia. Harry se sentit froncer des sourcils et loucher pour placer un masque sans émotions sur son visage.

Des brillants yeux verts virent l'expression de Blaise vaciller, une moue renfrognée se dessinant sur ses traits. Le noir commença à respirer lourdement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Harry perdit le contrôle, ébahi par l'impact qu'il avait sur Blaise. « Comment... » commença-t-il. « Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas savoir que je suis en train de forcer des émotions étrangères chez une personne ? » Ce pouvoir était tellement spécial... Il l'aimait de plus en plus.

« Peu de personnes savent qu'un Voyant peut influencer les émotions d'autrui. La grande majorité pense que nous pouvons seulement voir le futur. Ceux qui savent l'étendu de nos pouvoirs doivent avoir une force d'esprit importante pour distinguer les émotions qui leur viennent de nous. Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore doit être amadoué avant de pouvoir lui faire quelque chose de plus fort. Des émotions calmes marchent bien sur lui, et s'installent nonchalamment sur ses nerfs... Si tu veux faire des ravages, cela lui prendrait du temps avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. »

Harry acquiesça, souriant à Blaise. Le noir lui lança un regard noir, son masque d'impassibilité de retour sur son visage.

**-SSC-**

« Je comprends maintenant. Tu sais, pourquoi tu m'évitais... » déclara Harry à Blaise dans son dos, arrivant enfin à coincer le garçon après deux jours.

Il venait juste de sortir du lit et se baladait hors de sa chambre. Il se sentait agité ce soir, surtout parce que le médaillon lui envoyait des émotions sombres et coléreuses. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais il supposait que c'était parce qu'il avançait dans son entraînement. Mais même s'il n'était pas un Voyant très avancé, il avait toujours ressentit des vibrations protectrices venir du médaillon doré... et non pas cette impression de possessivité et de colère.

Alors qu'il sortait silencieusement de sa chambre plongée dans le noir, il aperçut le dos de Blaise qui battait en retraite.

Il était prévu qu'il aille voir Dumbledore le lendemain. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il resterait chez Pythia, mais il voulait affronter Blaise ce soir, au cas où Dumbledore déciderait de le tenir éloigné d'elle.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » Le noir se retourna. Les yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, Harry se rendit compte que Blaise n'était plus le garçon de ses souvenirs. Il avait grandi et était devenu un superbe jeune homme.

« Non, » Harry ferma sa porte silencieusement et se rapprocha de Blaise. « Je l'ai remarqué dès la fin de notre première année. Tu m'évites tout le temps. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce que toi aussi tu veux devenir un Voyant. Comme ta mère. »

Les dents blanches de Blaise semblaient étinceler alors qu'il sourit brusquement. « C'est une des raisons, mais je suis passé au dessus de ça il y a longtemps. Être un Voyant n'est pas rose tous les jours. J'ai vu ma mère se marier avec des hommes destinés à mourir maintes fois. Elle _savait_ qu'ils allaient mourir, elle l'avait Vu. Et pourtant, elle leur ouvrait son cœur et s'attachait à eux. Elle essayait d'empêcher leur mort, mais elle échouait à chaque fois. Ça l'a brisée, et je ressentais sa douleur... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. »

Harry était tout à fait au courant de la réputation de Pythia, concernant ses maris qui mouraient et dont elle héritait après leur mort. Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que c'était elle qui les tuait - mais de l'entendre de la bouche de Blaise lui fit comprendre que toutes ses suppositions étaient fausses. Bien loin de la vérité.

Il se sentit mal en entendant ça. Même si Pythia Voyait leur mort, elle ne pouvait même pas les arrêter. Et si jamais il voyait la mort de sa propre mère avant qu'elle n'arrive? Aurait-il la moindre chance de pouvoir l'empêcher ?

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je t'ai ignoré. » Blaise fit un pas en avant, se dressant de toute sa taille devant Harry. « Tu es très attirant, Harrison. » Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi. Ta beauté éclipse celle des autres... Ils n'ont pas une seule chance contre toi. Merlin, tout de toi fait penser que tu as été sculpté par les Dieux. »

Son sang s'amoncela dans ses joues, et Blaise sourit, voyant probablement rougir le visage de Harry. « Je ne comprends pas, » commença Harry. « Tu m'évites ... Parce que tu me trouves attirant? »

« Ma mère a eu une vision. »

Le silence s'étira. Harry retint sa respiration, regardant Blaise s'approcher de lui. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et parfaites... Harry avait du mal à regarder autre chose, et surtout pas ses yeux sombres.

« Je ne peux pas devenir proche de toi, ou je tomberais sous ton charme. Et elle a Vu la personne qui t'est destinée. Et je suis bien trop peureux pour me mettre en travers de son chemin. »

« Voldemort, » Harry chuchota son nom. Sa poitrine se serra et des papillons volèrent dans son estomac.

Blaise sourit avec résignation. « Il fera n'importe quoi pour t'avoir, Harry. Ne le sous-estime pas parce qu'il te voit comme son allié. Cet homme est dangereux. Il détruira la moindre personne sur son chemin jusqu'à toi. N'importe qui. Il fera n'importe quel coup bas pour tous les annihiler et t'avoir. Il est l'héritier de Serpentard... Même si tes amants te quittaient pour une raison qui te semblerait normale, ce seront ses manigances malhonnêtes et trompeuses qui les feront partir. » Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit incroyablement excité à ces mots.

« Voldemort et moi... » commença Harry en rigolant légèrement. « Je … Je ne veux pas être avec lui, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Jamais. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, ne se reculant pas. « A vrai dire, je pense que vous allez tout deux rester sur vos gardes. Tu es le seul à pouvoir défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vice-versa. »

Harry secoua la tête, détestant ces mots. « Voldemort -, »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas le faire courir après toi, Harry. » Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur les lèvres souriantes de Blaise. « Fais-lui _ressentir_ des choses. Il pense qu'il peut t'avoir avec quelques mots doux. Il ne ressent rien... Fais en sorte qu'il te veuille, fais le _brûler_ de désir pour toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours aimé les défis. Fais-le travailler dur pour t'avoir. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas si poétique, Zabini. » rétorqua Harry sèchement, un brin amusé.

« Je m'entraîne.» Blaise se recula légèrement mais Harry leva brusquement la main et enroula ses doigts autour du col du garçon plus grand que lui. Il attira Blaise plus près de lui et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement. » Sa respiration semblait chatouiller Blaise. Sa peau semblait se couvrir de chaire de poule.

Blaise tourna son visage, leurs lèvres séparées de quelques centimètres. « Tu sais que j'adorerai être avec toi... » La voix de Blaise était rauque et Harry pouvait sentir son excitation.

« Il ne le saurait jamais. » suggéra Harry sournoisement, relâchant le col de Blaise.

« Il voit tout. »

« Je ne suis pas sa possession, Blaise. J'ai trop d'amour-propre pour lui permettre de m'avoir comme si j'étais une pièce de sa collection. »

« Oh, Malefoy, je sais... » Blaise commença à reculer lentement. « Mais cela ne l'arrêtera pas. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne sont pas réputés pour aimer partager. »Avant même que Harry n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Blaise disparutdans l'obscurité du couloir.

Harry souffla, aimant et détestant à la fois l'idée que Voldemort et lui finissent ensemble. Mais Blaise n'avait pas dit _quand_ c'était censé se produire, et Harry était ravi de savoir que cela se déroulerait peut-être dans plusieurs décennies. Mais de savoir ceci n'empêcherait pas Harry de détester les relations amoureuses... et la vie sexuelle de Voldemort. L'homme couchait probablement avec tous les membres de son cercle privé.

Répugnant.

Et connaissant son père et...

« Non, Harry... n'y pense plus. » Une grimace insondable se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ses doigts attrapèrent inconsciemment son médaillon. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, sa tête sembla enfler et les murs disparurent de sa vue.

Il savait qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une vision. Pythia en avait parlé avec lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait les combattre, mais que ce serait douloureux. S'il se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse ou simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter la réalité à ce moment là, il pouvait repousser les visions. Sa tête gronderait alors de douleur. Le seul moyen pour apaiser cette douleur était de regarder la vision aussi tôt que possible lorsqu'il en aurait la chance.

Harry grogna, se penchant contre le mur qui semblait trembler sur place. Il essayait de repousser la vision... il essayait vraiment, mais la douleur était trop dur à supporter.

Peut-être travaillerait-il là-dessus une autre fois.

Il se sentait disparaître. Le mure tomba derrière lui et il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, la tête tourbillonnante. Il atterrit douloureusement sur ses fesses, au milieu d'une salle de classe.

« Bordel de merde, » il se frotta le crâne, se sentant soulagé en voyant qu'il n'avait pas mal à la tête. Dès qu'il eut fini de faire le tour de la classe, il remarqua que c'était le bureau d'un professeur. La pièce avait une allure intime. Il y avait quelques chaises placées devant une énorme chaise qui ressemblait à un trône. Harry ricana avec sarcasme.

Tournant son regard vers le devant de la salle, il se sentit vaciller. Un homme magnifique habillé d'un uniforme de Serpentard se rapprochait de lui. Ses yeux noirs semblaient le transpercer, l'amenant au bord du précipice. Le garçon était tellement beau... il ressemblait vraiment à …

« Tom ? » chuchota Harry doucement. Il comprenait maintenant. C'était une vision du passé. Il pouvait le dire, tout était si clair et saisissant. Les visions du futur était bien plus floues et agitées.

Il avait déjà vu Tom lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune, mais jamais de cet âge-là. On aurait dit qu'il devait être en sixième année.

Des garçons s'entassaient dans l'entrée du bureau pour en sortir, envoyant des regards de mélancolie à Tom. Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur prêta pas attention et s'avança davantage dans la salle. La manière que Tom avait de bouger était gracieuse et confiante. Harry fixa la bague qui brillait à son doigt, interrogateur. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Tom le traversa.

Harry frissonna, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde puis il se tourna pour suivre le déroulement des événements. Un homme se tenait derrière le bureau. Il était petit – probablement de la même taille que Harry – peut-être même un peu plus grand, et il était dodu. Il avait des cheveux de la couleur du foin encadrant une partie de son crâne chauve, et une moustache. Il était habillé richement avec une veste en velours et des boutons d'or.

L'homme tourbillonna sur lui même alors qu'il installait du thé sur un plateau et en versa dans deux tasses lorsqu'il vit Tom.

« Tom, » sa voix était bourrue mais ses yeux étincelaient lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous devriez faire attention, l'heure couvre-feu est déjà passée. Et comme vous êtes un Préfet et - »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, Professeur Slughorn. » Harry fixa le badge de Préfet épinglé sur la poitrine de Voldemort.

« Je vous en prie, mon garçon. »

Le regard concentré de Harry se posa sur le visage pensif de Tom. « Savez... Savez-vousquelque chose sur les Horcruxes ? » Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Jetant un coup d'œil au Professeur, il supposa que l'homme en savait quelque chose lorsque son visage devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et qu'il serra les poings.

« Les Horcruxes, Tom ?C'est une forme de magie très noire... » Harry était intrigué et il vit Tom se redresser, un air d'urgence autour de lui.

« Je lisais et je suis tombé sur ce mot. Je n'en comprenait pas complètement le sens. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le sujet mais aucun livre ne l'expliquait. »

Slughorn rit nerveusement. « La bibliothèque de Poudlard manque en effet de beaucoup d'informations pour les sorciers plus puissants que la moyenne. » admit Slughorn doucement. « Ou pour des Maîtres en sorcellerie. » Harry cligna des yeux, se rendant compte que Voldemort lui avait répété ces même mots l'autre jour. « Mais les Horcruxes … sont très noirs, Tom. Vraiment très noirs... »

Harry savait que l'homme commençait à s'agiter et qu'il allait probablement finir par ne pas dire ce que cherchait Tom. Et Tom devait l'avoir compris lui aussi, puisque son visage prit un air innocent, presque nerveux. Tom était tout sauf nerveux. Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation qui sortait de lui par vague.

« Je... Je pensais juste que j'allais vous le demander, monsieur. Je veux dire... Je pensais qu'un sorcier tel que vous devait sûrement le savoir – mais évidemment, si vous ne pouvez rien me dire... Je pensais juste que vous le sauriez, monsieur. Donc..., » Harry sourit sarcastiquement en regardant Tom au visage innocent et faisant semblant d'être intérieurement agité. Le garçon se jouait du professeur et il s'en sortait à merveille.

Narquois, Harry vit Slughorn soupirer et se pencher. « Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème si je vous explique brièvement... » Ses doigts potelés jouaient avec sa tasse ébréchée. « Un Horcruxe est effectivement très sombre. » Harry pouvait presque voir les yeux de Tom rouler en signe d'irritation. Mais le garçon attendit patiemment. « C'est un objet... » Slughorn inspira profondément. « C'est un objet dans lequel quelqu'un peut cacher une partie de son âme. »

Harry vit les yeux noirs de Tom s'éclairer d'une lueur rouge. « Et comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Eh bien, un sorcier peut couper une partie de son âme, la déchirer, et la placer dans un objet de son choix. Ainsi, même si le corps est attaqué ou détruit, la personne ne peut pas mourir, car une partie de son âme reste sur Terre et n'est pas endommagée. Bien évidemment, une existence sous une telle forme... » Slughorn frissonna. « Vous n'êtes plus vraiment humain. »

Des yeux verts fixèrent Tom alors que celui-ci regardait la bague à son doigt, avec une expression de joie pleine d'obsession. Tom pouvait-il réellement placer une partie de son âme dans un objet telle qu'une bague ?

« Et comment sépare-t-on son âme? » Tom posa la même question que Harry se posait.

« L'acte en lui même est considéré comme le péché ultime. » Slughorn leva les yeux vers Tom. « Il faut commettre un meurtre. Cela lancera le processus, »

« Mais comment peut-on l'enfermer? »

« Il y a un sort, ne me le demandez pas! » Slughorn frissonna et secoua la tête avec colère. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant Tom lécher ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous offenser. » _Bien sur que oui tu le voulais. _Pensa Harry avec suffisance. « Mais... admettonsque quelqu'un veuilledéchirer son âme. Cela ne serait-il pas mieux si l'on veut devenir plus fort, de placer son âme dans plusieurs objets. Je veux dire, le sept n'est-il pas le numéro magique le plus puissant-, »

Sept ? Harry grimaça et son cœur fit un bon alors qu'il touchait le médaillon autour de son cou.

« Sept? » Slughorn se leva brusquement, ses yeux brillants. « N'est-ce pas suffisamment horrible de tuer _une_ personne ? Déchirer son âme autant de fois... » Slughorn secoua la tête avec énergie. « L'on deviendrait un monstre-, »

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière, regardant le visage de Tom prendre un air de compréhension.

Atterrissant au manoir Zabini, Harry se retrouva sur le sol, respirant lourdement et tremblant. Sept Horcruxes. Voldemort avait sept Horcruxes. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été capable de survivre au sort de mort qui avait rebondi sur Neville. C'était pourquoi Voldemort était si cruel et... mais il ne l'était pas. Harry fronça des sourcils. Voldemort était peut-être cruel et ténébreux, mais il n'agissait pas comme s'il avait séparé son âme sept fois.

Harry commença à haleter. Mais c'était vrai. Merlin, le médaillon autour de son cou était un des maudits Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Il y avait un morceau d'âme … qui avait des sentiments.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry s'assit et tapa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. « Pourquoi me l'a t-il donné. A _moi ?_ »

Mais Harry savait l'une des faiblesses de Voldemort. Voldemort avait peur de mourir. Mais pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait confiance à Harry en lui donnant son âme s'il était aussi inquiet ? Il sentit la chair de poule se répandre sur ses bras à l'idée que Tom voulait qu'il l'ait.

Il avait besoin de voir Voldemort. Peu importe qu'il était tard dans la nuit ou non, il devait voir Voldemort et lui rendre son médaillon. Il irait voir Dumbledore le lendemain... et sait-on jamais, peut-être que le vieil homme pourrait le sentir.

Harry se leva à toute vitesse, enfilant une cape. Sa face cachée sous sa capuche était pâle; il aurait préféré que Voldemort ne voit pas sa vulnérabilité. Il devait affronter l'homme... pour avoir des réponses.

Étant donné qu'il _était_ de nouveau un Malefoy, il fit un pas en avant et transplana au manoir Malefoy.

Se tenant dans l'entrée, il patienta, sachant que sa mère serait la première à dévaler les escaliers.

Respirant profondément, il reprit son sang froid.

Le médaillon sur sa poitrine était le fardeau le plus lourd qu'il n'avait jamais eu à porter.


	8. Se déshabiller dans l'ombre

**Hum hum... Mes chers lecteurs adorés ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews enthousiastes, et à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris !**

**Tout ça pour dire, j'avais dit le début du mois, mais le fait est que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de vous poster le nouveau chapitre en avance (je suis de bonne humeur en ce magnifique samedi, et je me suis dit : 'Pourquoi pas ?') et TADA !**

**Pour vous tenir un peu au courant, les chapitres 9 à 15 sont déjà traduits et le 16 et 17 sont en cours. On avance bien ! Alors bon, je peux bien me permettre de poster un peu en avance non ? **

**Toujours un gros merci à mon extra-géniale bêta Nanola (courez lire ses fics! C'est un conseil) !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre huit:**

**Se déshabiller dans l'ombre.**

« Harrison ? » Comme il l'avait deviné, sa mère était descendue la première. Ses cheveux voletaient derrière elle et elle avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Ses doigts agiles resserrèrent les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de Harry.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Lucius arriva après elle, d'un pas plus calme. Malgré le fait qu'il soit tard, ses cheveux étaient en place, et pas un seul pli ne froissait sa robe de chambre.

« Harrison ? » Répéta Lucius, faisant écho aux dires de Narcissa.

Un air tendu s'installait entre eux et Harry n'était pas d'humeur à discuter de quoique ce soit. Narcissa tendit la main et abaissa la capuche, lui caressant la joue. Malheureusement, c'était sur cette joue que sa marque d'un argenté foncé se trouvait.

« Tu es un Voyant? » demanda Lucius, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant. Narcissa sourit, radieuse.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler d'une telle chose. » grommela Harry, fixant son père. Même s'il s'était écoulé plus de trois mois et une demie-journée depuis qu'il ne les avait pas vus, il avait l'impression d'être devenu bien plus indépendant et confiant. Il regardait son père comme s'il était son égal, et non pas un parent qu'il voulait rendre fier. « J'ai besoin votre aide, » il refusait d'appeler Lucius par son prénom. « Je dois voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, immédiatement. »

Lucius haussa froidement un sourcil. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Je pensais... » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Narcissa. « Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un Assassin... » des yeux mercures se posèrent sur la tâche sur sa joue. « Es-tu un Voyant ? » répéta-t-il presque bêtement. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Harry fit un sourire sarcastique, ses yeux verts lumineux. « Cela vous embête-t-il, père ? Que je sois un Voyant et pas Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux voir le futur... Je peux voir l'issue de la guerre. » En réalité, il ne le pouvait pas – du moins pas encore, mais c'était amusant de voir le visage de Lucius devenir vert.

« Harrison, » commença Lucius, se rapprochant. « Nous devons parler-, »

« Je dois voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout de suite. » ordonna Harry. « Je sais que vous savez où il se trouve. Il réside dans un manoir sur la côte du Pays de Galles. J'ai besoin que vous m'y emmeniez. »

Lucius leva les yeux vers Narcissa qui s'éloignait de Harry. « Amène-le, Lucius. »

L'aristocrate blond souffla doucement. « Laisse-moi aller chercher mon manteau et mon masque. »

Harry plissa des yeux et regarda Lucius s'élancer vers le garde-robe. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi, Harrison ? » dit Narcissa en jetant les cheveux ondulés de Harry en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'aura d'amour que projetait sa mère. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. « Tu m'as manqué. » Elle se baissa pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, celle qui se colorait progressivement et démontrait qu'il approchait de la dernière étape pour devenir un Voyant.

Pythia avait été très fière de ses résultats. Cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour devenir un véritable Voyant, mais il se débrouillait extraordinairement bien. Et il devait tout cela à son enseignement et parce qu'il avait été capable de regarder pleinement son âme intérieure.

« Vous m'avez aussi manqué, mère. » Il se tourna et la regarda. Il lui arrivait aux épaules. « Mais je suis à un point où je dois faire les choses moi-même. »

Narcissa ne semblait pas triste du tout. A la place, Harry pouvait sentir de la fierté émaner d'elle comme on pouvait voir le soleil briller le matin. « Tu es devenu un jeune homme si puissant, Harrison. Ne l'oublie jamais. Le moment est venu pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes. » Elle caressa ses cheveux encore une fois et s'écarta lorsque Lucius revint.

Harry regarda Lucius jouer avec le masque argenté des Mangemorts et s'approcha de lui. « Tu es prêt ? » Harry acquiesça, tendant la main. Lucius encercla son poignet de ses doigts et transplana. Seuls les Malefoy pouvaient transplaner à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du manoir. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Harry était content d'être un Malefoy.

Ils arrivèrent devant un château à l'aspect normal. Il était recouvert par les ténèbres comme si la lune s'efforçait à ne pas l'éclairer. La maison était au bord d'une falaise, où des vagues jaillissaient. Harry pensa qu'il aurait fallu plus de lumière pour rendre la scène encore plus sinistre. Aucune lumière ne venait de l'intérieur de la maison, mais il était sûr que Lord Voldemort ne dormait pas. Il avait tant de choses à faire.

« Viens, » ordonna Lucius, s'approchant des protections du manoir qui semblaient briller. Harry observa son père relever sa manche pour découvrir sa marque des ténèbres. Lucius colla son avant-bras contre les protections et recula. Harry se tenait derrière lui, regardant les protections étinceler puis créer un petite ouverture pour laisser entrer son père. « Passe en premier. »

Harry s'avança gracieusement, sentant son père sur ses talons. « C'est la seule défense qu'il a ? » demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Et si quelqu'un soudoyait un Mangemort pour infiltrer la maison ? Il n'y avait presque aucune protection.

Lucius sourit sarcastiquement. « Non, la prochaine arrive. » Il fit une pause. « Canard, » Harry écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur le sol alors qu'un sort sifflait dans l'air, faisant presque roussir ses cheveux.

Harry vit son père se relever sans efforts. Il resta sur le sol. « Ȇtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a plus de...? » Harry se redressa, se sentant ridicule.

« A la porte, nous devons jurer de ne pas attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se piquant la peau du doigt pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang. » Lucius monta le long escalier. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au vignes qui poussaient de chaque côté des marches. Il était tellement occupé à regarder une vigne bouger d'elle-même aux pieds de son père qu'il ne vit pas celle près de ses propres pieds. Elle agrippa sa cheville d'un geste brusque.

Harry glapit en tombant durement sur les marches en pierre et dévala les escaliers en roulant. Il atterrit douloureusement sur la dernière marche, sa lèvre du bas saignant après l'avoir mordu avec force. « Harrison ! » Lucius se retourna et se précipita au bas des escaliers. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Harry qui continuait de se débattre avec la vigne.

«_ Reducto_, » cracha Harry, pointant la vigne de sa baguette. La plante se déchira en deux et sembla crier alors qu'elle retournait dans le sol- vaincue. Harry jeta un regard noir à son père et se releva de lui-même. « Je vais bien. » Il vit le sourire amusé de Lucius. « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? J'ai l'impression d'être tombé du deuxième étage ! »

Lucius sourit légèrement et se retourna pour monter les marches. « Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a plus qu'une défense. »

Harry se renfrogna, vexé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait tailler ses maudites vignes. Après avoir eu une petite discussion avec l'homme à propos des ses Horcruxes, il aurait à lui parler de_ ça _aussi.

Alors qu'il grimpait les marches; Harry gardait sa baguette bien en main, s'attendant à ce qu'une des vignes se fasse remarquer à son tour. Elles semblaient rétrécirent à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée. Lucius perdit son air amusé qui se changea en nervosité et respect... une attitude parfaite qu'un Mangemort se devait d'avoir envers son Seigneur. Harry n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un d'aussi fier que Lucius pouvait se soumettre à ce point.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte en bois. Harry jeta un regard vigilant au squelette pendu à côté de la porte qui tenait une torche. C'était un vrai. Il était évident que Tom aimait ce genre de décoration... gothique et sombre.

Lucius attrapa une aiguille très pointue dans une petite boite accrochée près de la porte et se piqua le doigt. Une goutte de son sang tomba sur le sol tâchant le pas de la porte – se joignant à un nombre incalculable d'autres gouttes. Toutes les gouttes étaient de différentes teintes de rouge. Le sang de Lucius était d'un rouge clair, tâchant une partie du béton immaculée jusque-là. « Lucius Malefoy, » murmura-t-il en passant l'aiguille à Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il si nous attaquons le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Lucius haussa un sourcil. « Par simple curiosité bien sûr. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a qu'un mot à dire et nous mourrons. Instantanément. »

Harry grimaça et attrapa l'aiguille. Combien de personnes l'avait utilisée? Et pas n'importe quelle personne. Combien d'entre eux étaient des Mangemorts complètement dérangés ? Il stérilisa l'aiguille à l'aide de sa baguette, récoltant un regard sournois de son père. Il haussa des épaules et se perça le doigt. Le sang en sortit, grossissant à chaque seconde. « Harrison... » il regarda son père et finit amèrement, « Malefoy. »

Il secoua son doigt et regarda son sang tomber sur le reste des gouttelettes. Le pas de la porte sembla onduler de lumière puis redevint normal.

Aussitôt qu'il eut rendu l'aiguille à son père, la porte s'ouvrit sinistrement. Ils s'avancèrent, regardant tout autour d'eux. S'il n'y faisait pas aussi noir, Harry aurait pu penser que cette endroit était magnifique... mais tout était sombre et rempli de poussière. Les canapés étaient cachés sous des draps blancs et le parquet était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Des empruntes de pas se voyaient sur le sol. La plupart se dirigeait vers le haut des escaliers, et d'autres vers le bas.

Le bois de la maison était sombre et vieux et semblait craquer sous leurs pieds à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient le moindre pas. « Génial, » minauda Harry. Et Lord Voldemort voulait vraiment qu'il reste ici pour tout l'été ?

« La décoration est une chose insignifiante, dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se préoccupe pas. » annonça Lucius, passant devant un elfe de maison qui semblait mourir de faim.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Il a besoin d'une foutue femme. » répondit Harry sèchement tout en suivant son père dans les escaliers, recouverts de poussière et d'un vieux tapis rouge carmin. Il jeta un regard aux elfes de maison dont les yeux semblaient briller dans le noir alors qu'ils les regardaient monter les marches des escaliers. « Ne devraient-ils pas prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous venons d'entrer dans ses appartements? »

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil vers 'eux' et ricana. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a su que nous étions là au moment même où nous avons mis les pieds près de sa propriété. » Harry acquiesça, comprenant mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas laisser des visiteurs venir ainsi sans qu'il en soit lui-même avertit.

Il avança ses mains et les posa sur la rampe d'escalier, avant de les retirer lorsqu'un tas de poussière sembla prendre place sur ses doigts. Dégoûtant. Avoir grandi dans le manoir Malefoy était pour lui un cadeau du ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu la moindre tâche de poussière et tout ceci grâce aux elfes de maison.

Il arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et traversèrent un petit couloir. Il était, lui aussi, recouvert par le tapis rouge bon marché... mais ce n'était pas vraiment un tapis, plutôt une couverture étalée sur le sol. Harry pouvait voir de la lumière venir de sous la porte qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Bellatrix en sortit. Harry se sentit faiblir. Elle portait une robe plutôt courte et sa peau brillait de transpiration. Ses cheveux semblaient en bataille sur le haut de sa tête.

Harry inspira profondément, sachant que Tom _était_ un coureur de jupon et un séducteur. Cela ne le gênait pas, et renforçait même sa résolution de ne pas répondre aux avances de Voldemort.

« Harrison! » cria-t-elle de sa voix perçante, frappant dans ses mains comme un enfant. « Je suis _tellement_ contente que tu sois là. Tu rends les choses tellement plus amusantes quand tu es là. » Harry essaya de rester calme, considérant le fait qu'il sentait une excitation réelle venir de Bellatrix... Puis il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant chez Bellatrix. Il savait que c'était sa folie.

Derrière Bellatrix, son mari, Rodolphus sortit à son tour, tout aussi transpirant et débraillé que sa femme.

Était-ce... Une orgie?

Harry serra les dents, espérant pouvoir s'échapper aussi vite que possible après avoir discuter de l'Horcruxe autour de son cou avec Voldemort et le lui avoir rendu. Lucius soupira doucement, passant à côté de Bellatrix. « Monseigneur, mon fils souhaite avoir une entrevue avec vous. Je suis navré de venir sans vous avoir prévenu. » Harry vit son père entrer dans la pièce, mais il fut rapidement distrait par Bellatrix lorsque celle-ci l'attaqua pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Son visage était écrasé inconfortablement contre sa poitrine et il eut un haut-le-cœur. Rodolphus, l'homme maigre et élancé, s'adossa contre le mur craquelé. Ses dents fêlées semblaient vouloir tomber de ses gencives. « Bella, espèce de vieille sorcière, relâche le pauvre garçon. »

Elle siffla à l'intention de son mari tout en gardant Harry dans son étreinte. Il essaya de se dégager de sa grippe, mais sa poigne était trop serrée. « Je suis tellement _heureuse_ que Lucius ne t'ait pas déshérité, bébé. Si tu avais fini à la rue, je l'aurai tué. Pauvre Cissy, elle était dévastée... »

« Bella, » La voix de Voldemort retentit à travers le couloir, toujours aussi séductrice et caressante. Bella se tendit et frissonna et Harry put sentir son excitation et son admiration. « Amène-moi mon jeune disciple... »

Elle se recula, heureuse de faire plaisir à son Seigneur, et haleta. « Un Voyant? » Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent à la vue de sa joue. Elle frotta sa marque, énervant Harry davantage. « D'abord un Fourchelangue et maintenant un Voyant? ». Elle poussa un cri perçant, tirant Harry jusque dans la chambre.

Harry aurait aimé être plus cruel pour la pousser contre le sol et se libérer desa grippe, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Bella. Peu importait à quel point elle l'ennuyait. « Monseigneur, vous avez un Voyant à votre service ! » Elle le poussa dans la chambre, le faisant trébucher. Automatiquement, il commença à transpirer à cause de la chaleur.

La cheminée flamboyait et il semblait que la température dans la chambre était d'au moins trente degrés.

Il se demandait quelle en était la raison. Regardant Voldemort, son estomac se serra légèrement, mais il se calma bien vite devant le regard froid que lui lançait l'homme. Il n'y avait pas de regards enflammés de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois, contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait vu l'homme...

Mais Merlin, il était tellement beau.

Harry garda une expression neutre et s'inclina légèrement devant Voldemort. Ses yeux carmins fixaient la marque sur sa joue. « Tu laisses ton enfant se balader sans lui lancer le moindre sort de traçage pour suivre ses mouvements, Lucius ? » Harry crispa sa mâchoire, entendant la possessivité dans sa voix. « Tu étais chez les Zabini, selon mes sources. Elle a un fils de ton âge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry releva la tête et la maintint bien haute. « Et nous avons baisé dès que nous en avions le temps. »

Un silence lourd s'installa brusquement et Lucius inspira de façon étranglée, se forçant à garder la tête basse en signe de respect. Bella éclata de rire, de même que son mari qui se tenait à ses côtés. Voldemort ne semblait pas amusé. A la place, Harry pouvait sentir une colère dangereuse venir de lui.

Souriant vicieusement à Tom, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « C'était une blague, monseigneur. Blaise et moi ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble... Mon temps est en effet très occupé par l'apprentissage de la Voyance. Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé... de quelque manière que ce soit. »

« Je ne trouve pas tes blagues très drôles. » siffla Voldemort et Bellatrix s'arrêta subitement de rire.

Voldemort était très habillé quand on voyait la chaleur de la pièce, et il portait une cape d'hiver noire qui recouvrait son corps mince. Il était assis élégamment dans une chaise aux bras rembourrés, et sirotait un verre de vin rouge. Ses cheveux étaient attachés derrière sa nuque, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de transpiration sur son visage. Harry se demandait pourquoi il était si froid. Peut-être était-il ainsi pour éloigner Bella de Harry.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Harry, qui ne se sentait pas du tout désolé. « Mais, si vous le permettez, monseigneur, j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixa. Harry eut un bref aperçu du jeune Tom Jedusor. Il se souvint à quel point il était posé et charmant mais aussi dangereux et sombre. Il pouvait charmer n'importe qui et les poignarder dans le dos alors qu'ils battaient furieusement des cils ou lui embrassaient les pieds avec dévotion.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de discuter de quoique ce soit seul à seul. » Sa main pâle désigna les Lestrange et Lucius. « Ils peuvent rester ici si tu as quelque chose à dire. » Il prit une gorgée de son vin, un éclat de jubilation dans ses yeux rouges.

C'était sa vengeance.

Harry comprit mieux pourquoi il avait été accueilli aussi froidement. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait refusé de rester quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait ordonné.

Harry poussa un soupir et déboutonna sa cape d'extérieur. Les yeux carmin suivirent le moindre de ses mouvements. Harry se sentait légèrement déconcerté face à l'obsession de Tom envers lui. Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait presque cinquante ans de plus que lui et Harry était toujours à l'école. Était-ce normal ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait-il toujours de séduire les jeunes garçons ? Le Tom Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans ses visions n'était pas du tout comme ça. Le Tom Jedusor qu'il connaissait ne montrerait jamais ses émotions ou son obsession de cette façon.

Il stoppa son geste et se sentit défaillir lorsque Voldemort prit une autre gorgée de son vin tout en gardant ses yeux sur la poitrine exposée de Harry.

Derrière lui, Lucius se racla la gorge, sentant l'étrange tension. « Je suis sûr que tu peux parler de ce dont tu as besoin devant nous, Harrison. » Harry se recula, ses yeux posés sur Voldemort. Son père tendit la main et attrapa son poignet. Il le tira vers lui pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé entre lui et Bellatrix. « Nous ne dirons rien à personne en dehors de cette chambre. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil au feu de cheminée. Avait-il fait une erreur en venant ici ? Peu importe à quel point l'idée de donner l'Horcruxe à Dumbledore était tentante, il ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Il était du côté de Voldemort et peu importait à quel point l'homme était arrogant.

« Alors, Harrison, » Bellatrix fit pivoter son corps dans sa direction. Un énorme sourire avait pris possession de ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents pourries. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, se sentant maussade. Autrefois, elle avait sûrement été une très belle femme. Mais après toutes ces années à Azkaban, ce n'était pas surprenant que sa beauté se soit ternie. « En quelle année rentre-tu en septembre ? »

« Sixième année, » répondit-il, grognon et prêt à partir. Lorsque Voldemort était décidé à rester buté, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais un vrai bourreau des cœurs à Poudlard, tel un petit prince de Serpentard. » Ses ongles trop longs dégagèrent quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Un Prince de Serpentard, » remarqua Voldemort, souriant narquoisement derrière son verre de vin. «_ Petit_ Prince de Serpentard. Cela me plaît, Bella. » Harry plissa des yeux et vit Bellatrix devenir rouge, sentant son trouble. C'était écœurant. « Est-ce que tu aime, mon petit Prince de Serpentard? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Lucius leva le bras et serra son épaule. « C'est un peu trop long, » remarqua Harry. Il détourna la tête des yeux perçants de Voldemort et regarda Lucius. « Je pense que nous devrions y aller - »

« _Tu me regardes quand je te parle._ » Harry soupira profondément, sentant le sentiment de pure possessivité venir de Voldemort. L'homme était un idiot fini lorsqu'il essayait de _le_ séduire. Il était le Roi de la séduction lorsque l'on parlait de qui que ce soit d'autre mais pas avec lui... Et pourquoi diable était-ce le cas? De brillants yeux verts se verrouillèrent dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « _Quel manque de respect, gamin. Cela ne te va__ pas du tout_. »

« _Je dois vous parler seul à seul..._ » siffla Harry en Fourchelangue. Il sentit son père se tendre à ses côtés. C'était étrange de parler la langue des serpents avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas discuté en Fourchelangue depuis sa première année à Poudlard, où il avait accidentellement fait apparaître un serpent dans son dortoir.

Voldemort sourit sarcastiquement, s'adossant froidement contre sa chaise. « Quand vois-tu Dumbledore, gamin ? » Ses yeux rouge le narguaient, lui montrait qui était le chef. « Vas-tu te faire une place au chaud dans le cœur de Londubat ? Ou... » Voldemort baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage. « L'appelles-tu par son prénom ? »

Bellatrix poussa un cri, grimaçant. « Je t'en supplie Harrison, ne va pas de leur côté. » Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras, perçant sa peau. « Ce sont d'affreux rongeurs qui auront ce qu'ils méritent. » Elle afficha un sourire tordu, se tournant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'un espion, Monseigneur ? » Harry se mordit la langue, regardant Rodolphus d'un air absent. Celui était assis juste en face de lui.

« J'y vais demain matin. » répondit Harry. « Et Neville et moi avons construit une bonne relation avec les années. Je n'ai pas tant besoin de gagner sa confiance... Je dois gagner celle du Professeur Dumbledore par contre. » Il jeta un coup d'œil hébété à son père, le ton de sa voix vide de toute émotion. Cette réunion était un véritable enfer. « Je vais utiliser le fait que Père m'ait renié pour placer la première pierre. » Peu importe que Lucius l'ait ré-accepté au sein de la famille Malefoy, Dumbledore saurait que Harry n'aurait pas envie d'être avec Lucius après tout ceci.

Voldemort se redressa, ses yeux disant à Harry qu'il allait dire quelque chose de cinglant encore une fois. Il se prépara mentalement. « Peut-être que toi et Londubat pouvez vous _rapprocher_ encore _plus_. Il m'a été rapporté qu'il a le complexe du héros. Il voudrait sûrement sauver son petit Serpentard si tu te faisais capturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'est-ce pas ? » Il y avait encore ce ton possessif et Harry se leva, en ayant assez.

« _Vous m'avez dit, il n'y a même pas quelques jours, que vous vouliez me faire proprement la cour pour que je vienne à vos côtés._ » siffla Harry avec colère, ses doigts cherchant la chaîne autour de son cou. « _Et vous voilà, m'écrasant contre le sol avec le talon de vos chaussures. Quel manque de respect, Tom. Cela ne vous va pas du tout. _» Il lui renvoya à la figure les mêmes mots que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avaient lancés, appréciant de voir le regard rouge se dilater en entendant ce nom.

Harry arracha la chaîne de son cou, lançant l'Horcruxe vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Vous pouvez le garder si vous voulez. Je ne veux _rien_ avoir à faire avec ça. » Il fit une pause et vit Voldemort fixer le médaillon puis Harry, une expression de fureur sur le visage. « Après tout, il se trouvera entre de meilleurs mains. Qui sait... Peut-être que le Directeur me traitera mieux que si j'étais une merde sur ses chaussures. Et vous ne voulez pas que j'ai le médaillon en ma possession si je décide de rester avec lui. » Jetant un dernier regard à son père, il se précipita hors de la pièce.

Comment Pythia avait-elle pu voir Voldemort et lui ensemble ? C'était risible. La seule explication possible pour que Harry finisse avec Voldemort était que l'homme le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou.

Ses pas étaient silencieux alors qu'il descendait l'escalier poussiéreux. Avec colère, il fit glisser sa main le long de la rampe, faisant s'envoler un épais nuage de poussière dans l'air.

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la dernière marche, une chaîne froide lui encercla le cou, le privant d'air en le maintenant en place. Voldemort l'avait suivi avec le médaillon dans les mains et il fit un nœud serré autour de son cou.

Harry toussa, ses mains allant automatiquement se poser sur la chaîne autour de sa gorge et essayant de tirer dessus. Sa respiration était sifflante. Voldemort ricana dans un sifflement, laissant le nœud bien serré puis il envoya Harry s'écraser contre le mur. La joue de Harry était collé contre le mur moisi et Voldemort se pressa durement contre son dos. Même dans son état de suffocation, il pouvait sentir la colère, l'excitation et l'amusement qui venaient de Voldemort. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol mais la région pelvienne de Voldemort coinçait son corps contre le mur, le gardant bien en place.

« Tu vas me tuer, mon petit Serpentard. » Harry haleta, les larmes l'aveuglant. La chaîne était suffisamment serrée pour le laisser respirer, mais cela lui était difficile. « Au moment où je pensais t'avoir à ma merci, tu t'en vas et me tourne le dos. »

« Bâ-bâtard. » grogna Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa la tête et fit glisser son nez contre la joue de Harry.

Pendant un instant des plus étranges, Harry réalisa que Voldemort et lui étaient... et bien... faits pour l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux tendance à se mettre facilement en colère et à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient tous deux intelligents, séducteurs et tournés vers les Arts Sombres. Et surtout, ils sentaient le lilas. Si jamais ils se mettaient ensemble, ce qui était peu probable, les choses ne seraient pas toujours faciles... cela serait dur et un challenge permanent. Comme maintenant.

Harry siffla lorsque Voldemort resserra la chaîne autour de son cou. « Je déteste cela lorsque quelqu'un ne respecte pas mes ordres. Je voulais que tu restes ici cet été... » La chaîne se desserra et Harry inspira profondément, vexé. « Mais je suis désolé de la manière dont je me suis me suis comporté envers toi ce soir. » Les chaînes le quittèrent et Voldemort se recula.

Harry trébucha. La disparition soudaine du corps de Voldemort le fit presque tomber sur les dernières marches, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

Grognant, Harry rejeta la main de l'homme et sauta au-dessus des dernières marches. Il se retourna et vit Voldemort, complètement impassible. Les trois Mangemorts à l'étage n'étaient pas descendus et Harry supposa que Voldemort leur avait donné l'ordre d'y rester.

« Vous êtes désolés? Pour m'avoir presque étranglé ? » Harry frotta doucement son cou douloureux, sachant déjà qu'une marque allait bientôt apparaître.

« Non, » nia simplement Voldemort. « Non, tu l'as mérité. Tu as agicomme comme un enfant. Bouder, Harrison ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit lentement les escaliers, le médaillon se balançant entre ses longs doigts.

« Je ne boudais pas. » Harrison refusait de se laisser faire, et leva la tête haute en signe de défi. « J'ai simplement remarqué que je n'étais pas traité de la façon qu'il aurait fallu. Je _suis_ puissant. Mon père ne le sait peut-être pas, Poudlard non plus, mais vous et moi le savons. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Bellatrix et les autres personnes dans cette pièce me regardent de haut à cause de la façon dont vous me traitez... comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« Contrairement à certaines croyances... Tu _es_ un enfant. »

Harry serra les dents et grogna. « Je n'ai peut-être que quinze ans, mais je suis bien plus mature que les autres. »

Voldemort lui fit un sourire sarcastique. « Raison pour laquelle tu devrais accepter mes excuses. »

Harry cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, comprenant les mots de l'homme. « Vous avez raison, évidemment. » A ce moment là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta devant lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réglé ceci... ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Horcruxe. « Je n'en veux pas. » Les émeraudes sur le 'S' brillèrent en réponse, se moquant de lui.

« D'où t'es venu cette idée que je te l'ai donné ? » Les mains agiles de Voldemort lui tendirent le médaillon. Harry refusait de le prendre. A la place, il regarda l'homme avec intensité. Ses yeux carmins brillèrent et un sourire narquois s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit le médaillon et le mit dans sa poche.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, gamin. » ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Reste avec moi pour le reste de la nuit et je te dirai tout ce que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre. Mais seulement si tu restes. »

Harry respira profondément, jetant un coup d'œil à la maison poussiéreuse. « Il n'y aura aucune contact physique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry intelligemment, basculant la tête pour regarder Tom. « Parce que- »

« Si l'idée d'être excité te fais peur, Harrison, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. J'attendrai une autre nuit. » Voldemort prit pour acquis que ses questions voulaient dire oui et il se tourna pour monter gracieusement les marches. Harry haussa un sourcil et suivit l'homme.

Tom allait-il vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes ? Sans mentir ?

Seul le temps pouvait le dire.


	9. Tu me veux

**Hello à tout le monde ! Premier du mois, nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps (comme vraiment très occupée) et je n'ai pas été très active sur FF non plus, et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews comme j'aurai aimé le faire, mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et je suis ravie de voir l'engouement de certains par rapport à cette traduction (et pour ce chapitre, s'il y a des reviews, promis, je répondrais jusqu'à la dernière).**

**Encore une fois, un gros merci à ma bêta Nanola, que je fais un peu attendre en ce moment ;)**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant et bonne lecture !**

**Ox'**

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Tu me veux**

Le bois craquait sous la chaleur intense des flammes, faisant sauter quelques étincelles dans l'air. Le thé fumait et les carrés de sucre brillaient.

Deux paires d'yeux se défiaient.

Harry était assis aussi loin que possible de Voldemort, regardant l'homme avec vigilance. Ils avaient fait partir les Mangemorts du manoir quelques temps auparavant déjà et aucun d'entre eux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis. Le petit sorcier sirotait une tasse de thé tout en jetant des regards noirs au verre de vin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait dans ses mains. Il lui semblait que l'homme se moquait de son âge, le provocant.

« Vous devriez tailler vos mauvaises herbes, » dit Harry pour commencer la conversation, se lançant en premier. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait cédé avant l'homme en face de lui, était qu'il commençait à être fatigué et que l'idée de ne pas savoir où il allait dormir le tenaillait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil. « Excuse-moi ? »

Regardant la figure imposante, Harry ne se sentait pourtant pas effrayé. L'homme était impassible et Harry se demandait si des sorciers aussi puissants que Dumbledore et Voldemort pouvaient cacher leurs émotions aux Voyants. « Vos maudites vignes ! Dehors, à côté des marches. Vous devriez les garder sous contrôle. »

Des yeux carmins s'allumèrent. « Tu es tombé dessus, amour ? » Harry sourit sarcastiquement alors que Voldemort ricanait sombrement. « Quel enfant maladroit, » le nargua Voldemort. Prenant une gorgée de son vin, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il était satisfait d'absolument tout; satisfait par le feu réconfortant, satisfait de son vin... et surtout, heureux que Harry soit là.

Harry remarqua que la tension, qui tendait les traits de son visage, semblait disparaître alors qu'il se relaxait. « Excusez-moi. _Je_ ne suis pas tombé sur elles, _elles_ se sont enroulées autour de ma cheville et _m_'ont tiré au sol. » Harry fit la moue, jetant un regard noir à sa tasse de thé. « Pourrais-je avoir du vin ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant dans toute l'histoire pouvait se soucier de l'âge légal pour boire... »

« Lorsque l'on parle de toi, mon enfant... » Voldemort avait toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire amusé sur le visage. « Je me soucies de tes limites. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. « Et moi qui pensais que vous auriez préféré me voir ivre. » Il l'avait dit doucement, chuchotant presque, mais la tension nouvelle dans les lèvres de l'homme lui prouva que Voldemort l'avait très bien entendu.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour te soumettre à moi, Harrison. » Les yeux carmins s'ouvrirent à peine. « De plus, je te connais. Tu ne t'autoriserais jamais à baisser ta garde comme cela. Tu ferais semblant d'être ivre pour pouvoir te déresponsabiliser si tu m'avouais ton attirance. »

Harry pencha la tête en arrière et rit légèrement. « Continuez de croire cela si ça vous arrange, Tom. » Il sentit la légère irritation de Voldemort en entendant ce nom.

Il y eut un court silence, et la joute verbale sembla s'arrêter là. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils avaient une autre conversation à entreprendre.

« Dis-moi, Harrison, » Voldemort posa son verre de vin après en avoir pris une longue gorgée. Dans ses doigts, le médaillon pendait, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. « Que pense-tu du fils Zabini, le garçon de ton âge ? »

Harry se tendit et répliqua, claquant son propre verre sur la table. « Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « On ne va pas recommencer. Nous devons parler de votre Horcruxe, pas de - »

« Pourquoi ne jouerions-nous pas à un jeu alors ? » Ses yeux carmins étaient fixés sur le médaillon pendant à ses doigts. L'or semblait scintiller selon Harry, reflétant les lumières du feu de cheminée. « L'un après l'autre nous posons une question à l'autre qui y réponds. Franchement. » dit Voldemort doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Parce que j'_aimerais_ apprendre à mieux te connaître. »

Harry sourit narquoisement. Il savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait savoir combien de relations sexuelles il avait pu avoir, et pouvoir ainsi éliminer ceux avec qui il les avaient eu. Mais il était prêt à risquer la vie de Cho et Parvati pour en apprendre davantage sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Merlin, il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. « C'est d'accord, » accepta Harry doucement.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrirent complètement et il s'adossa contre sa chaise, croisant les jambes. Harry vit l'homme agiter paresseusement sa baguette et les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent. « Un simple sort de vérité. » expliqua Voldemort. « Que pense-tu du fils de Zabini ? »

Harry serra les dents. « Il est discret... et intelligent. » Il se serait arrêté là, mais le sort de vérité lui fit ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. « Incroyablement beau. » Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent puis se plissèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de nouveau impassible, le médaillon se balançant follement d'avant en arrière. L'homme le dévisageait exagérément.

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux ondulés, Harry se mit plus au bord de sa chaise. « A mon tour, », il fit un sourire sadique. « Pourquoi avez-vous peur de la mort, Voldemort ? »

Ses yeux rouge semblèrent se dilater. Il y eut un silence puis, « Je veux la conquérir. D'aussi loin que je m'en souviennes, j'ai toujours voulu être immortel. » Harry pouvait dire que l'homme voulait s'arrêter, mais le sort de vérité le força à continuer. « J'ai peur de l'inconnu; Je ne veux pas ne pas exister. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde avant d'être prêt. » Les mots étaient précipités, comme si la bouche de l'homme était contrainte de les laisser sortir.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, se rendant compte à quel point sa question était personnelle. Il ne fut pas surpris en entendant les mots suivants sortir de la bouche de Voldemort. « Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un assassin alors que cela détruirait les dons que tu as en tant que Voyant ? »

« Parce que personne ne m'en croit capable, » répondit Harry automatiquement. « Parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir le soutien de mon père et lorsqu'il m'a ri au nez quand je lui ai révélé mon rêve, cette décision s'est renforcée. Je sais que je peux devenir un Assassin tout en conservant mes émotions. Jamais un cas de Voyants devenant Assassins n'a été recensé, mais j'en suis capable. »

Voldemort le jaugea du regard. « Tu le fais juste pour prouver aux autres que tu peux le faire ? Gamin, ceci est la première étape pour aller droit à l'échec. Pour y arriver, tu as besoin de le vouloir pour toi-même. »

Baissant les yeux vers son thé à la crème, Harry fit un doux sourire. « J'ai pensé que c'était la vraie raison, » confessa-t-il. « Je suppose qu'avec le sort de vérité j'ai... » Harry s'arrêta, découvrant ses dents. « Quels sont vos objectifs concernant le monde magique ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je doives me mettre de votrecôté ? »

Des yeux calculateurs parcoururent son visage. L'homme était plein de suffisance et Harry pouvait sentir que cela l'écrasait. « Le côté de la Lumière n'est que préjugés, Harrison. Totalement. Pour eux, la magie noire est mauvaise et la magie blanche, forcément bonne. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que certains sorciers et sorcières ont _besoin_ de lancer des sorts de magie noire, c'est une nécessité. » Voldemort n'avait eu aucun problème à s'expliquer et Harry se sentit triste un court instant en se disant qu'il avait gâché une question, à laquelle Voldemort aurait répondu à n'importe quel moment, et sans sort de vérité. « Je veux montrer au monde que les sorciers blancs et noirs peuvent coexister. Je veux leur montrer que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. »

« En bref, vous voulez qu'ils ressentent la douleur que vous avez ressenti en étant enfant. » murmura Harry, sachant qu'il marchait sur des œufs avec Voldemort. « Vous voulez tuer les moldus pour vous venger de la manière dont il vous ont traité à l'orphelinat, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'as-tu Vu exactement, Harry ? » C'était la première fois que l'homme l'appelait 'Harry' et non pas Harrison.

« Suffisamment de choses, » Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et vit que ses yeux carmins fixaient la marque des Voyants sur sa joue. « Je sais qu'ils vous ont traité avec cruauté et qu'en retour, vous avez fait de même en grandissant. » Les lèvres de Harry se contractèrent nerveusement. « Vous aviez déjà tellement de pouvoir lorsque vous étiez enfant et vous n'aviez pas peur de les utiliser. » Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Voldemort torturer un des garçons qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

« Je ne vais pas le nier, Harry. » Voldemort se pencha sur sa chaise, les yeux intenses. « J'aime tuer. J'aime voir leur agonie... J'éprouve du plaisir à voir le visage horrifié et désespéré de mon ennemi avant de le tuer. » Harry sourit sarcastiquement, pas du tout affecté par sa confession. Il savait déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelqu'un de foutrement _sombre_. Il n'était pas une petite nature. « Je hais les moldus et je ne les aimerai jamais. Et je sais que tu ressens la-même chose, gamin. »

« Il semblerait, en effet, que je partage votre haine des moldus, malgré le fait que je n'en ai jamais côtoyé. Je rejette tout cela sur la façon dont j'ai été élevé. Mon père m'a lavé le cerveau pour que je méprise les moldus et les nés-moldus... et les sangs-mêlés. » répondit Harry, regardant Voldemort de façon appuyée. L'homme lui fit un sourire torve.

« Es-tu vierge ? » Harry serra les dents et gronda en entendant la question de l'homme. Voldemort était assis avec nonchalance et grâce, regardant Harry de ses yeux plissés tout en attendant sa réponse.

Harry se dandina sur sa chaise avec inconfort, se souvenant bien de _cette_ expérience. « Non. »

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent. « Avec qui ? »

Le jeune sorcier rit. « Cela fait deux questions, Monseigneur. Vous avez le droit de poser seulement une question à chaque tour. Dites-moi, avec combien de personnes avez-vous _couché ?_ Parce que je suis absolument certain que vous n'êtes vraiment pas vierge. »

Voldemort resta silencieux, « Avec qui, Harrison ? »

Harry vit rouge. Il se leva sous la colère et s'avança d'un pas raide vers l'homme. « Je n'ai couché qu'avec _une_ personne. Vous, par contre, vous couchez avec n'importe qui, tant qu'ils ont la maudite marque des ténèbres. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi inquiet lorsque l'on parle de moi ?Pourquoi êtes-vous si _possessif ?_ » Voldemort sourit, complètement imperturbable.

« Je _suis_ simplement possessif avec toi, Harrison. » L'homme se mit debout, levant la main pour le toucher. « Je le serais toujours. »

« Est-ce parce que je suis un Voyant? Ou peut-être parce que je suis un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne? » Harry cherchait la moindre raison possible pour laquelle l'homme se montrait si dominant et aussi protecteur. N'importe quelle raison faisait l'affaire, il en _voulait_ juste une. Voldemort leva la main et la posa sur sa joue.

Se rapprochant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres respira profondément l'odeur au creux de son cou. « Nous avons la même odeur. » Les yeux vert de Harry papillonnèrent au contact de l'homme, avant de se fermer. Il était tout à fait conscient que la peau de Voldemort touchait la sienne. Sa main tenait sa mâchoire et son nez traçait des arabesques sur sa peau. « Tu es mon Égal magique, amour. »

Des yeux brillants s'ouvrirent brusquement et Harry posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Voldemort pour le repousser. L'homme bougea à peine, mais il se recula de lui-même pour regarder le visage de Harry. « Quoi ? » demanda Harry stupidement, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des habits de Voldemort et les tirant. « Votre Égal ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant l'homme sans vraiment le voir. « J'ai lu des choses à ce propos... c'est rare... Extrêmement rare. » Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il sentait comme Voldemort... pourquoi il pouvait parler aux serpents... et il se demanda de quel don Voldemort avait pu hériter de sa part à lui.

« Précisément, » Voldemort posa sa main sur la joue de Harry de nouveau, couvrant sa marque de Voyant. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je cherche tellement à te protéger. »

« Je ne me sens pas prêt, » lâcha Harry, surprenant Voldemort.

La main quitta sa joue et Voldemort baissa les yeux pour regarder son médaillon. « J'ai assez de patience pour t'attendre. Mais pas pour permettre à qui que ce soit de se rapprocher de toi. » Ses yeux rouge se redressèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, le médaillon se trouvait autour du cou de Harry. Harry ne bougea pas; la lourde chaîne en or lui semblait être la bienvenue... et il sentit un sentiment de protection s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Quels sont les risques de porter l'Horcruxe aussi près de moi ? » demanda Harry, essayant de porter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Cela ne te fera aucun mal. Mon âme te reconnaît comme mon Égal. » répondit Voldemort automatiquement, son corps étouffant Harry par sa promiscuité.

Harry sourit narquoisement. « Il ne me fera rien... mais quand est-il des autres ? »

Voldemort pencha la tête, ses yeux brillants d'un amusement ténébreux. « Il sent quels sont mes ennemis, tout comme les tiens. » Harry fronça les sourcils face à sa réponse brève. « Je veux que tu portes l'Horcruxe, Harrison. Je ne te l'ai pas donné parce que tu es mon Égal, mais parce que j'ai la certitude que tu le protégeras. Tu es un sorcier remarquable... »

Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue et Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Mais Dumbledore pourrait le sentir -, »

« Chut, gamin, cela n'a pas d'importance. Je veux que tu l'accepte. » _Que tu m'accepte …_ comprit Harry à ces mots sous-entendus. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du médaillon, le caressant doucement pour le rassurer, puis il le retira de son cou et le déposa dans une poche de sa robe en réponse. Voldemort siffla de satisfaction. L'homme attrapa assez durement son visage entre ses deux mains et s'accapara ses lèvres.

Harry cessa de respirer, les yeux clos. Un plaisir douloureux et étonnant se répandit dans son corps. Merlin, c'était tellement agréable...

Voldemort approfondit le baiser, ses lèvres dominant celles de Harry. Les ongles de l'homme s'enfonçaient dans les joues de Harry pour le rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Même si _c'était_ brutal, c'était diablement excitant et Harry sentit qu'il se serait évanouit si Voldemort ne le tenait pas aussi fort. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Voldemort et la sienne se mélanger. Cela accéléra sa respiration et fit monter sa température corporelle. Son corps trembla et Voldemort prit l'avantage. Le corps de l'homme se cogna contre celui, plus petit, de Harry et il le fit tomber sur le canapé.

Ils s'y affalèrent tout deux, Harry se sentant suffoquer avec plaisir sous le poids de Voldemort. Harry répondit au baiser tout aussi chaudement et brutalement, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses de Voldemort avant d'y planter ses ongles. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, retirant petit à petit son ruban avec de tirer d'un coup sec, le plus durement que possible. Voldemort n'étais pas tendre non plus. Une de ses mains tira violemment ses cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière pour que la langue exigeante et curieuse de Voldemort puisse avoir plus de peau à explorer.

Et sa langue n'était pas douce... sa langue bataillait avec celle de Harry pour le soumettre et revendiquer la moindre parcelle de sa bouche.

Ils respiraient tous les deux par le nez avec difficulté, mélangeant leurs salives et le sang venant de leurs langues mordues. Cela aurait normalement dégoûté Harry, mais avec Voldemort, tout lui semblait incroyable.

Harry haleta dans la bouche de Voldemort lorsqu'il le sentit frotter son membre raidit contre le sien. « Mon.. Monseigneur ? » Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand soudainement, et glissèrent sur le côté pour voir Bellatrix qui se tenait là, sidérée. Son visage était vers et ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

« Sors, » chuchota dangereusement Voldemort. « Tu n'as pas le _droit_ de rentrer dans mes appartements sans ma permission. » Harry se demandait pourquoi Bellatrix était ici avant de voir la cape qu'elle avait oubliée derrière elle, étendue sur le sol. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle avait fait exprès de la laisser ici pour pouvoir fouiner ensuite et voir ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Harry resta couché mollement, toujours sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprenant ses esprits. Bellatrix murmura une excuse, le souffle coupé, puis elle attrapa sa cape sur le sol. Ses yeux noir fixaient Harry, écrasé par le corps élancé de l'autre homme. Harry la fixa en retour, impassible. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait laissé Voldemort faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps. L'homme allait maintenant penser qu'il pourrait recommencer lorsqu'il en aurait l'envie... et que Harry allait se coucher sous lui avec soumission.

Il était tellement faible. Était-il, à ce point, désespéré de coucher avec quelqu'un ? Mais ce qu'il avait fait avec Cho était _loin_ d'être comparable à l'effet que Voldemort avait sur lui.

Harry sentit le désespoir et le dégoût de Bellatrix alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la chambre et fermait la porte derrière elle. Dès que la porte claqua, Harry poussa sur le torse de Voldemort pour l'éloigner et il se releva péniblement. Stoïquement, il épousseta ses robes avec calme. « Je pense que notre conversation est terminée, Monseigneur. » Sa voix était professionnelle et détachée. Ce qu'il venait de faire avec Voldemort... n'était pas acceptable. Comment pourrait-il entreprendre une quelconque relation avec lui ? Il méprisait toute sorte de relation... bien que... l'homme embrassait merveilleusement bien.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une main l'attrapa durement et le retint. « Tu as accepté de passer la nuit ici. » Son dos était collé au torse mince de Voldemort.

« Non, » corrigea Harry avec suffisance. « J'ai accepté de rester ici ce soir, en effet, mais considérant qu'il est déjà plus de trois heure du matin, on ne peut plus considérer ceci comme la 'nuit', mais plutôt comme le petit matin. » Ses yeux vert remplis de contentement se glissèrent dans des yeux carmins impassibles. « Ce qui nous amène à notre autre petit problème... J'ai été d'accord pour rester seulement si vous ne me touchiez pas. » S'approchant, Harry fit un doux sourire narquois. « Et nous savons tous les deux que vous avez allègrement franchi cette limite. »

Ses doigts pâles enlevèrent ceux de Voldemort de son bras. « J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard; Je suppose que c'est un au-revoir, du moins, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas du tout l'air content. « Je vous assure que j'aurai réuni quelques informations sur la Lumière à ce moment là. »

« Ne sois pas aussi formel avec moi, gamin. » siffla Voldemort. « Malgré le fait que tu fasses un excellent travail pour l'oublier, nous _sommes_ Égaux. Notre relation _ne sera jamais_ professionnelle. Nous sommes attirés physiquement l'un par l'autre et notre petit business ne rentre pas en compte. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas _que_ notre petit business en effet, mais si vous travaillez dur … _vous pouvez jouer encore plus durement_. » chuchota Harry près des lèvres de Voldemort, se sentant très satisfait lorsque les yeux rouges se voilèrent de désir. Il sortit lentement de la chambre surchauffée et se rendit dans le couloir qui semblait bien plus froid. « Peut-être que si vous nettoyez votre maison et que vous taillez vos mauvaises herbes, je resterai toute une nuit... » Il sourit à sa propre blague.

S'avançant vers les escaliers, il entendit Voldemort ricaner sombrement. « Peu importe l'état de la maison, _notre_ lit sera toujours propre et grand ouvert... mon petit Serpentard. » Harry fut content de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque l'homme prononça ces derniers mots. « Hélas, il ne sera pas aussi propre lorsque nous aurons terminé... »

Le rouge aux joues, Harry pressa le pas, sentant l'amusement déconcertant de Voldemort.

**-SSC-**

Harry n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi. Ses yeux vert brillant se posèrent rapidement sur Pythia Zabini qui souriait sombrement. Que Pythia soit à ses côtés alors qu'il parlerait avec Dumbledore n'était pas prévu... mais c'était une surprise très plaisante. Elle était magnifique alors qu'elle marchait avec style à côté de Harry qui était tout aussi gracieux. Ses robes flattaient son corps, caressant ses courbes délectables au niveau de la poitrine et de sa taille fine. A la place de ses tresses habituelles, ses cheveux étaient libres, révélant des mèches soyeuses qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille.

Bien que l'on puisse dire qu'elle était 'jolie' ou** '**magnifique**'**, quelque chose de très dur émanait d'elle. Ses yeux, d'un bleu très froid, étaient durs et calculateurs, défiant quiconque de se mettre sur son chemin. Les lumières jouaient sinistrement le long de son visage à la peau foncée et la marque de Voyance semblait briller de moquerie à chaque fois que quelqu'un la regardait.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit lorsque les yeux bleu se tournèrent vers lui. Il devait lever les yeux pour la regarder. Il ne lui arrivait qu'aux biceps. « Qu'y-a-t-il de si amusant, jeune homme ? » Tout en parlant, ses propres lèvres frémirent. « Reste calme et confiant, nous en avons déjà discuté. Dumbledore est un imbécile lorsque il s'agit de faire confiance à des Voyants. » Sa main d'aristocrate se posa sur sa petite épaule, le poussant vers l'avant.

Il était relativement tôt. Harry n'avait pas été capable de s'endormir lorsqu'il était revenu au manoir Zabini, sa discussion avec Voldemort lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Le baiser... le jeu... tout allait si... vite. Mais il se sentait euphorique et il avait vraiment aimé la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était terriblement mal, mais c'était si bon d'être avec Voldemort.

La seule chose qu'il aurait dû faire différemment était de pousser un peu plus sur le sujet des Horcruxes... et la question suprême qu'il avait lamentablement oublier de poser - Que préparait Voldemort avec tous les premiers nés, _bon sang ?_ Il se promit de faire des recherches sur ce rituel le plus tôt possible.

« Ah, Mr. Malefoy, » Dumbledore les attendait, assis à son bureau. « Et Mme. Zabini. » il fit, autant qu'il le put puisqu'il était assis, une légère révérence respectueuse. Dans tous les coins de la pièce, cela sentait comme un mélange d'une pluie printanière, venant sans aucun doute de la magie de Dumbledore, et de lilas frais, venant de celle de Harry. Il réprima un sourire. L'homme était plus que puissant... parfois, en son for, _for_ intérieur, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de suivre le directeur. L'homme n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui et ne l'avait jamais espionné. Bien évidemment, Harry avait toujours senti le regard azur de l'homme sur lui, le suivant et l'observant, mais rien d'autre. Dumbledore l'avait toujours respecté, et Harry en faisait de même.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur, » la voix de Pythia était dangereusement belle. Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent, appréciant le personnage que se donnait son professeur. « Harrison et moi devons parler de quelque chose de vital. »

Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir devant l'immense bureau. Harry s'assit, impassible mais charmant, offrant un doux sourire au directeur. « Certains... certains événements récents m'ont été rapportés. » Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, révélant la marque sur sa joue. Elle était terriblement proche de l'onyx scintillant que possédaient les Voyants à part entière. Tellement proche.

Un élan de satisfaction le parcouru en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller légèrement. A l'aide de ses dons de Voyance, il pouvait sentir l'excitation et l'arrogance de Dumbledore. Et Harry savait pourquoi l'homme se sentait ainsi. Il se souvenait de ce que Pythia lui avait révélé; les Voyants étaient neutres au cours d'une guerre. Dumbledore pensait sans aucun doute que Harry ne pouvait _possiblement_ pas être du côté de Voldemort alors que son esprit manipulateur devait élaborer en même temps des plans pour rallier Harry à ses côtés.

« Ceci est _vraiment_ intriguant, Harrison. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu puisses être un Voyant. » Il fit un geste de sa baguette et un plateau d'argent plein de pâtisseries au citron ainsi que des tasses de thé apparurent. « Servez-vous. » l'homme tendit la main vers les gâteaux au citron. Ses yeux brillaient presque autant que lorsqu'il avait découvert que Harry était un Voyant. « Mr. Londubat n'a jamais mentionné vos habiletés, Mr. Malefoy. »

Harry et Pythia échangèrent un regard en voyant Dumbledore se faire plaisir avec les pâtisseries. « Neville ne savait pas, monsieur le directeur. J'étais toujours confus lorsque je recevais sans cesse des rêves du futur. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que des coïncidences jusqu'à ce que Blaise, mon camarade de dortoir, me révèle que sa mère était une Voyante et que j'en étais un aussi. » Harry prit un morceau de gâteau qui tomba directement sur ses vêtements. Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Pythia m'a enseigné ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Voyants cet été... mais je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour vous parler de mon don. »

Dumbledore posa gentiment sa fourchette sur une assiette vide et leva les yeux vers Harry, pensif. « Voyez-vous, Albus, » commença Pythia, attirant l'attention sur elle instantanément. « Harrison est venu me voir cet été à cause de problèmes familiaux. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile et lui ai tout appris. » Elle fit un sourire, les dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. Sa main bien manucurée se posa sur le genou de Harry. « Il se débrouille magnifiquement bien, comme vous pouvez le constater; il est presque un véritable Voyant. »

Le directeur acquiesça, fixant la marque sombre qui devenait lentement noire. « Le problème, c'est que Blaise et moi voyageons chaque été en France pour rendre visite son cousin. J'aurai vraiment aimé amener Harrison avec nous, mais Blaise est un peu... » Elle fit une pause, souriant doucement. « Possessif du temps que nous passons ensemble. »

Harry essaya de ne pas réagir au mot 'possessif', cela lui rappelait toujours Voldemort.

Dumbledore rit doucement. « C'est compréhensible, Mme. Zabini, » sa voix était emplie de respect et Harry se demanda à quel point ces deux-là étaient proches.

Sa main serra son genou et Harry sourit. « Nous sommes venu ici pour vous demander s'il serait possible que Harry puisse rester ici pour le reste de l'été. » Ses sourcils se haussèrent à ces mots.

« Monsieur, » c'était au tour de Harry. Il baissa la tête et murmura, « Mon père m'a déshérité plus tôt cet été. Nous avons eu un différend concernant mes amis... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il rougit pour donner le change et jeta un coup d'œil coupable à ses chaussures. « Ma mère l'a convaincu de me faire revenir dans la famille Malefoy, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vivre avec lui en ce moment. Je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez m'aider, monsieur. »

L'impatience revint chez Dumbledore. « Bien entendu, mon garçon, tu peux rester avec ton cousin, Sirius Black. Actuellement, sa maison est un peu pleine, avec les Weasley et les Londubat... mais je suis sûr que cela ne te dérange pas de revoir tes amis. Je suis convaincu que tu leur as manqué. »

Harry avait entendu _beaucoup_ de choses sur Sirius Black, le cousin de sa mère... le traître de la famille Black. Ses lèvres frémirent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré l'homme, et au contraire, il attendait avec impatience de rencontrer son cousin au second degré. « Mais monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.. Je veux dire... Je suis toujours un Malefoy et je ne -, » bafouilla-t-il et, comme il l'avait prévu, Dumbledore le contredit.

« C'est absurde, Harrison. Messieurs Londubat et Weasley ne sont pas connus pour s'associer à des amis qui ne sont pas de confiance, et Miss Granger est très observatrice. Je t'ai bien regardé pendant l'année scolaire, Harrison, et tu es … différent de ton frère jumeau. » Harry fit un vrai sourire, se remémorant à quel point Drago et lui étaient différents. « Je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te voir. »

Harry était presque _sûr_ que de nombreuses idées pour le rapprocher de Neville se dessinaient dans la tête de Dumbledore. Après tout, c'était une _chance_ d'avoir un Voyant de leur côté... et si en plus ce même Voyant était un bon ami du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, c'était encore mieux. Parfait, vraiment.

« Si vous êtes sûr, monsieur le directeur, » répondit Harry, jetant un regard à une Pythia satisfaite à ses côtés.

« J'en suis certain, Harrison, » l'homme sourit, prit quelques miettes de gâteaux sur son assiette et se lécha les doigts. Harry réprima une grimace de dédain. Il allait devoir vivre avec des Gryffondor mal élevés pour le reste de l'été. Il espérait simplement garder ses manières de Sang-Pur... avec un peu de chance, il ne se ferait pas laver le cerveau au point _d'agir_ comme l'un _d'eux_. Harry frissonna. « Je viendrai m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. » Harry acquiesça. « Dites-moi, Mr. Malefoy, est-ce que tout va bien avec votre famille ? Vous voyez-vous retourner au manoir ? »

« Pour être honnête, monsieur, je le conçois. » Harry regarda Dumbledore reposer son assiette propre avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer. « J'aime profondément ma mère, et peu importe à quel point je suis en colère contre eux, j'aime également mon père et mon frère. Nous ne voyons simplement pas les choses de la même manière. »

« Je suis très fier de toi, Harrison. » Harry cligna des yeux, pensant que Dumbledore allait être contrarié d'apprendre que Harry était toujours en contact avec les Malefoy. « L'amour est une émotion très puissante, et si tu es capable d'aimer quelqu'un qui t'a terriblement mal traité, cela me montre que tu es une bonne personne. » Harry sourit, sans humour. Une bonne personne... il supposa qu'il pouvait apprécier le compliment, malgré le fait qu'il ne devrait pas lui être dirigé. Jamais.

« Merci, Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Ils se sourirent tous les trois, chacun ayant des plans pour les autres.

Oh, c'était tellement excitant.

**-SSC-**

Cela avait été difficile de dire au-revoir à Pythia. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il allait la voir. Avant qu'il ne parte, elle l'avait réprimandé avec sévérité, le prévenant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle voit une marque de couleur onyx sur sa joue la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il lui promit qu'il allait continuer de méditer et de se concentrer sur ses émotions chaque jour.

Blaise et Pythia se rendaient vraiment en France, mais ce n'était que pour garder leur couverture. Il n'y aurait rien de bon si Dumbledore découvrait qu'ils n'étaient pas hors du pays. Blaise s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir venir au bal en son honneur. Avec une bise sur la joue, Blaise lui avait souhaité un Joyeux Anniversaire et Harry gardait le sourire...

Garder le sourire...

Il se tenait debout devant chacun d'entre eux.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Ils étaient tous perplexes. « Albus ? » Cela semblait être Molly Weasley et Harry se força à sourire.

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, le poussant lui et sa valise vers l'avant. « Sirius, » Dumbledore lui fit un signe et Sirius Black s'avança. Harry fixa ses yeux sombres, sentant une pointe d'excitation à l'idée de voir un membre de sa famille. Il était le vilain petit canard de la famille Black … et Harry était celui de la famille Malefoy. Cela se mariait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius était incroyablement beau, ayant quelques similarités physique avec Harry, mais il était bien plus viril et moins... petit et gracieux. Harry était fier de savoir qu'_il_ était celui avec le physique le plus saisissant et exotique. Le visage de l'homme semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait. Ses yeux noirs balayaient le moindre trait de son visage. « Un Voyant ?» Sa voix était tendue et il regardait Harry comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Hermione se ragaillardit, se sentant de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de voir la marque des Voyants sur le visage de Harry. A vrai dire, tout le monde sembla s'illuminer, une pointe d'intérêt au visage.

Harry se força à faire un vrai sourire et non plus un sourire à moitié narquois.

Harry se sentait soulagé que les Voyants soient connus comme étant neutres pendant la guerre... merci Merlin.

Lentement, il s'avança dans la maison, respirant lourdement et acceptant tout le réconfort que l'âme de Tom, autour de son cou, lui apportait.


	10. Vous ne croyez pas en moi

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude, un grand grand merci pour vos review et voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :P**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

**Vous ne croyez pas en moi.**

Ils mangeaient.

Harry refusait de lever les yeux de son assiette, de peur de recracher la nourriture qu'il venait juste d'avaler. Tout autour de lui, il pouvait entendre les autres boire en faisant trop de bruit, déglutir, lécher, grogner ... s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer sans mal, qu'il mangeait avec un troupeau de sangliers sauvages. « Alors... Harry, » il grimaça en voyant la bouche pleine de nourriture de celui qui venait de lui parler, sachant déjà que c'était celle de Ron. « Un Voyant, hein ? Je suppose que toi et Trelawney vous devriez bien vous entendre. »

Les yeux se contractant nerveusement. Harry sentit une colère croissante lui serrer la poitrine. Comment osait-il le _comparer_ à Trelawney ? Retenant une remarque vicieuse, Harry posa calmement sa fourchette et ramassa la serviette de table qui reposait sagement sur ses cuisses. S'assurant qu'il avait bien avalé _toute_ sa nourriture avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il leva les yeux vers la vision atroce du rouquin en train de mâchouiller... de tous les rouquins en fait. « Un peu de tenue, Ronald, » le prévint Mme. Weasley. « Je suis sûre que Harry est complètement horrifié par tes manières. Les _vôtres_ aussi. » elle jeta un regard noir à toutes les personnes assises à tables, et plus particulièrement à ses fils.

« Tout le monde n'a pas eu la _chance_ d'apprendre le savoir-vivre des Sangs-Purs en se prenant des coups de bâtons à la moindre bêtise. » murmura l'un des deux jumeaux avec méchanceté et Harry refusa de répondre à la provocation.

« A vrai dire, Ron, le professeur Trelawney n'est pas une Voyante. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, assis à la place du chef de table. Neville et lui semblaient extrêmement proches. Sirius lui murmurait quelque chose et les deux avaient un sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre. Harry réprima un sourire moqueur. Une telle marque d'affection ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue aux yeux des ennemis de Londubat. Ils s'attaquerait à Sirius Black en un éclair s'ils savaient avec quelle facilité ils pourraient attirer Neville entre leurs griffes.

Neville n'avait presque pas changé au cours de l'été. Il était toujours de taille moyenne, de poids moyen quoiqu'un peu rondouillard, et ses cheveux étaient toujours coupés court. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder chez Londubat, sauf peut-être sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se dessinait clairement sur son front. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement... révélateurs. Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Harrison et lui sourit. Sirius suivit son regard et sembla chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard insistant et écrasant de l'homme, Harry détourna les yeux et porta son attention sur Ginny qui était en face de lui. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle avait définitivement grandi pendant les vacances. Il semblait que des courbes féminines étaient finalement apparues et ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant descendaient maintenant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était jolie, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Il y avait un petit quelque chose à propos d'elle qui faisait oublier sa simplicité. Ses yeux marrons rencontrèrent les yeux d'un vert brillant de Harry et il lui fit un petit sourire. Ils avaient tous deux discuté de nombreuses fois, mais Harry n'était simplement pas aussi 'proche' d'elle que du trio.

« Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle n'est _pas_ une Voyante ? » l'interrompit Ron avant que Harry n'ait pu saluer Ginny. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Harry sourit sarcastiquement en retour. Même si elle était agréable à regarder, Harry ne voudrait -non- ne pourrait jamais se voir avec elle.

« Elle est davantage une Prophétesse qu'autre chose, » commença Harry tout en lacérant ses haricots verts. Ron n'avait pas du tout changé.__Il avait simplement eu une poussée de croissance soudaine et semblait avoir avalé un poteau. Si Harry pouvait en dire quoique ce soit, il aurait dit que Ron était plutôt disgracieux. « Elle fait seulement des prophéties mais elle ne s'en souvient jamais. Les Voyants, d'un autre côté, ont des visions du futur comme du passé et nous nous en rappelons. Ces visions ne nous viennent pas sous forme de prophéties, comme elles le font pour les prophètes, mais sous forme de rêve. »

A ses côtés, Hermione hochait la tête de manière enthousiaste. Ses cheveux semblaient moins frisés et plus ondulés, et c'était la seule différence notable que remarquait Harry en l'observant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à faire la leçon à Ron. Le rouquin pâlit et envoya un regard désespéré à Harry. Le jeune Malefoy sourit simplement en réponse et mangea le reste de ses légumes verts.

« Alors... Harry, » commença l'un des jumeaux et Harry refusa de leur jeter le moindre regard. Les jumeaux ne l'avaient jamais aimé lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école et Harry savait que ces deux-là allaient être difficiles à amadouer. « Ou _Harrison_, »

Ginny et Ron grognèrent tous les deux, sachant ce qui allait suivre. « Oui, Fred ? » Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il savait faire la différence entre les deux, il avait simplement décider de ne pas remarquer leurs différences physiques. Fred sentait comme un fruit exotique alors que Hermione avait une odeur de marguerite et George de terre fraîche. Neville, Ron, de même qu'Arthur Weasley n'avait pas vraiment d'odeur liée à leur magie. Ginny avait une odeur d'épices et Sirius sentait le givre.

Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas vraiment puissants, à l'exception de Sirius. A chaque fois que Harry prenait une inspiration près de l'homme, ses narines semblaient geler.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard, ahuris que Harry soit capable de faire la différence entre eux et ce, sans même les regarder. Ils passèrent outre rapidement. « Pourquoi as-tu été déshérité ? Est-ce que ton papa n'a pas pu supporter ton amitié avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu ? » La pièce devint silencieuse et Harry savait que cela devait arriver. L'habituelle discrimination contre les Malefoy...

« Il était plutôt... désintéressé par mes amis, oui. » Il ne voulait regarder aucun d'entre eux.

« Nous sommes vraiment flattés, Harry, que tu te dresses contre lui ...et pour nous. » C'était Neville, toujours le héros. Harry ricana intérieurement, jouant avec la purée dans son assiette. La nourriture au manoir Malefoy était vraiment meilleure que cette bouillie infâme. Sa mère lui manquait, peu importe à quel point cela semblait puéril.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé maintes fois, Neville. Ceci n'est que la face externe de l'iceberg. » Fred et George rirent doucement et Harry leur lança un regard méfiant.

« Ton frère est un _imbécile_, Harry. Et ton père est un bâtard-, » commença Ron.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! » s'écria Molly et les oreilles de Ron rougirent. « Quel manque de respect envers Harry-, »

« Tout va bien, Mme Weasley. » Harry posa sa fourchette. « Je comprends très bien que vous haïssiez tous le nom Malefoy et je sais que cela va vous être assez difficile à éviter... surtout en habitant avec moi. Je sais que mon frère est un foutu crétin et mon père, une chochotte. » Fred et George sourirent.

« Et ta mère est une-, »

Harry réagit brusquement, sifflant à leur encontre. « Vous ne direz _aucun_ mal de ma mère. Vous pouvez nommer Lucius et Drago par n'importe quel nom d'oiseau si cela vous chante, mais pas ma mère. Vous ne la connaissez pas et ne pouvez pas la juger. » Ils clignaient tous des yeux, hébétés, et Harry se leva, froid et impassible. « Merci pour le repas, Mme Weasley et je vous remercies de m'avoir permis de rester chez vous, Mr Black. » Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons et monta les escaliers.

Il devait se calmer. Peu importe à quel point il les détestait, il se devait d'agir de façon _décente_. Molly Weasley n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses enfants, tous aussi idiots et ingrats les uns que les autres. C'était écœurant. Et avec Neville qui pensait vraiment que Harry l'avait défendu – _lui –_ face à son père ? Le garçon pensait que tout tournait autour lui.

Il grimpa les vieilles marches du manoir de Sirius et jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours. Cette maison semblait somme toute assez banale. Elle était vieille mais intéressante. La maison était décorée par du bois sombre et les murs étaient de couleur crème. Il y avait aussi quelques portraits de Sirius avec les Potter. Harry se souvenait d'avoir lu qu'ils étaient morts au cours de la première guerre. Il y avait aussi un autre homme aux côtés de Sirius qui avait les yeux couleur ambre. Il devait sûrement être un loup-garou. Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme, mais il n'en soucia pas plus.

Malgré les quelques portraits, Harry trouvait cette maison presque... déprimante.

Il chassa ses quelques pensées et gravit rapidement les dernières marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et il ne fit aucun bruit. Seule sa respiration erratique se faisait entendre... Il devait reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère. Une bonne méditation ferait l'affaire.

Il arriva finalement dans la chambre où Sirius avait déposé ses affaires et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre toute simple, les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent en voyant le grand lit. S'assurant que personne n'entrait derrière lui, Harry enleva ses chaussures et se mit à courir. Le cœur battant fort, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, prenant de la hauteur et fit un saut périlleux, atterrissant avec succès sur le lit. Évidemment qu'il avait réussi... mais son pied se perdit dans le drap et il tomba sur le sol.

Le visage rouge, Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol, fixant le plafond. Eh bien, il l'avait presque fait. Il était très agile et souple, ce qui lui donnait l'impression que son rêve de devenir un Assassin serait facile à réaliser. Il s'entraînait à faire des sauts périlleux depuis quelques temps déjà, se perfectionnant dans sa chambre au manoir Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de pouvoir le réussir _n'importe où_.

Remettant son entraînement d'Assassin à plus tard, Harry se leva et s'assit sur le lit, en position du lotus. Pythia lui avait apprit à s'asseoir confortablement dans cette position. Cela lui avait pris des heures à chaque fois. Au début, cela avait été étrange d'être assis d'une telle manière, mais avec le temps, il s'y était habitué.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux.

Il se concentra à la recherche de son noyau. Avec une certaine facilité, il se sentit emporté dans son propre monde. En face de lui, assis il y avait... eh bien- lui même. Harry observa sa petite carrure et les yeux verts brillants de l'autre le fixaient en retour. Les lignes de ses joues étaient prononcées et son nez était fort et aquilin. La peau sans imperfection étincelait et les yeux verts flamboyaient. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus longs, mais demeuraient toujours aussi obstinément ondulés.

« Bonjour Moi, » chuchota doucement Harry. Moi haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant.

« Tu as terminé, » dit Moi avec un air de contentement. Moi était son guide ou du moins son 'moi-intérieur'. Le garçon l'aidait à voir les choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir, en face... et il lui disait tout franchement, jusqu'à ce que Harry les accepte et les comprenne enfin. « Tu es un Voyant à part entière, félicitations. » Harry sourit, sachant déjà que rien ne changerait même s'il était enfin au complet. Évidemment, sa marque serait plus foncée, mais il allait devoir continuer son entraînement et devrait méditer de façon régulière.

« Peut-être, » acquiesça Harry, souriant. « Y-a-il quelque chose que je nie encore ? »

Des yeux verts se fermèrent. « C'est à toi de me le dire. »

« Non, » nia Harry. « Je ne me voile pas la face. Je déteste les gens de la Lumière, il me donne des maux de tête. Les Weasley sont de véritables porcs... ils osent me comparer à une maudite prophétesse un peu trop poétique... » siffla Harry, les yeux noirs. « Je veux que Voldemort les torture tous, chacun d'entre eux. »

« Et pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas toi-même ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Je suppose... » il respira profondément, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à son Moi. « Parce que je n'ai jamais torturé personne. J'ai peur de devoir le faire. Cela ne me dérange pas de tuer, merde, _j'aime_ tuer. Je ne suis juste pas quelqu'un qui aime des heures de cris et le sang. » Moi hocha la tête, souriant avec douceur. Harry savait que 'Moi' n'était que lui-même. Cependant, cette partie de lui le confrontait avec certaines choses.

« Tu es aussi un Voyant, Harry. Fais-leur se _sentir_ comme s'ils t'aimaient beaucoup. Manipule-les et fais en sorte qu'ils te soient soumis... » Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent et il fit un sourire malicieux. « Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, cela sera facile de lui faire faire. » Harry fit une moue moqueuse à ces mots, n'aimant pas l'idée de se salir avec elle en particulier. Il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de Voyant pour une situation réelle avant ça... Merlin... C'était génial de pouvoir le faire. Il ne pouvait attendre de pouvoir s'essayer, surtout sur le Trio d'Or.

Le silence s'étira et Harry regarda dans le vide, ne fixant rien en particulier. « Il y a autre chose que je devrais probablement avouer... » Harry regarda autour d'eux, voyant différentes auras de lumières apparaître et disparaître à intervalles de quelques minutes. Allant du vert au jaune, elles l'apaisaient toutes en le réconfortant.

« Tu veux que Sirius Black te remarque. » déclara Moi avant que Harry ne puisse le faire.

« Oui, » chuchota Harry. « Il me fait tellement penser à moi-même. Et je vois la façon avec laquelle il interagit avec Neville... Je... »

« Londubat n'est pas exactement le plus intelligent parmi les idiots qui sont en bas, Harry. Il serait mieux mort et tu le sais. Tu veux sa mort. » Moi sourit malicieusement et Harry se souvint alors que même son Moi-Voyant n'était ni chaleureux ni délicat. _Il _n'était pas gentil non plus, il était sombre. Il devait se rappeler que Moi était lui, et non pas un ego alternatif. « Il n'a jamais voulu te faire confiance à Poudlard, malgré toutes ces années. Lorsque tu voulais simplement un ami pour pouvoir l'aimer et lui faire confiance, il n'a jamais montrer le moindre signe d'acceptation. Et tout ça, à cause de ton maudit nom. C'est assez superficiel. »

Harry rit doucement. « Et où est-ce que ça nous mène ? Je pensais qu'on parlait de Sirius Black. »

Moi pinça ses lèvres. « Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, Harry. Tu pense la même chose que moi. »

« Que si Londubat peut se faire une place au chaud dans le cœur de Sirius, je peux aussi le faire. » finit Harry, hochant la tête. « Je veux juste connaître Sirius Black. Je veux voir l'homme pour qui il est vraiment. Si je n'aime pas ce que je vois, alors Londubat pourra le garder. »

« Et si tu aimes Sirius Black ? » Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, jetant un regard irrité à Moi. « Ah, oui, » Moi rit de nouveau. « Tu ne crois pas aux 'relations'. Tu aimes les relations platoniques... telle que celle entre un maître et son serviteur, un professeur et son élève, un chef et ceux qui le suivent... Et la _seule_ exception : une mère et son fils. Pourquoi détestes-tu autant tout ce qui va de paire avec le fait de créer une réelle affection ? »

« Je pense que tu le _sais_, Moi. » rétorqua Harry.

« Tu es amer, » dit Moi, se détendant, toujours assis. « Dis-moi, Harry. »

« Parce que d'avoir une relation me fait toujours du mal, » sa voix était légèrement cassée. « Cho Chang m'a trompé après m'avoir dit qu'elle m'_aimait_. Neville et Ron me tournaient toujours le dos lorsque j'avais besoin de leur attention et de leur amitié. Et mon père... mon putain de père... » Harry baissa la tête, clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était son amour et son approbation … et lorsque j'en ai eu besoin, il m'a _ri_ au nez. » Harry secoua la tête, se souvenant très clairement de chaque détail.

« D'admettre la raison pour laquelle tu détestestellement ce genre de liens est un pas dans la bonne direction, Harry. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout le monde se sent blessé à un moment dans sa vie... Que ce soit à cause de leurs propres décisions ou celle de quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Cela arrive à tout ceux autour de toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître la douleur. Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas à autre chose ? Oublie les épreuves que tu as traversées et accepte d'ouvrir ton cœur à de nouvelles relations. »

« Je ne veux plus être blessé, » Harry redressa la tête, les yeux brillant. « Je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable. Je suis fort et indépendant, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'attacher à quiconque. »

« Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Je suis là, simplement pour que tu ne puisses pas te mentir à toi-même, et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. » Moi fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais que tu as tortde ne pas créer de nouveaux liens et tu ne nies pas que tu n'appartiens pas à cet endroit... avec ceux de la Lumière. Ta place est avec ta famille et non pas ces... » Moi s'arrêta, une grimace moqueuse au visage.

« J'aimerais les espionner, juste pour un temps... Et irriter Voldemort et mon père le plus possible. »

Moi sembla de nouveau amusé. « Tu veux que Voldemort soit jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire tordu de Harry lui répondit et Moi rit. « Il est assez amusant lorsqu'il devient possessif. »

Harry cessa de sourire, sachant que quelqu'un se trouvait tout près de lui. « C'est lui, » Harry lui fit un signe de la main. « Je dois y aller, »

Il retourna dans son corps, tout à fait conscient de l'homme qui entrait silencieusement dans sa chambre. « Vous savez, si vous vouliez vous approcher de moi sans faire de bruit, vous auriez au moins dû enlever vos chaussures. » Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sirius Black s'arrêter dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'homme fit un sourire malin, s'accoudant tranquillement au mur et croisant les bras devant son torse.

« Je voulais simplement te souhaiter la bienvenue ici, comme il se doit, » Harry cligna des yeux, ouvrant légèrement la bouche. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé en bas-, »

« C'est absurde, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Et je comprends qu'ils soient suspicieux, surtout avec mon nom. Cela arrive, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela ne me dérange pas qu'ils veuillent mettre plus bas que terre, mon père et mon frère, mais ma mère est différente. » Harry s'agita nerveusement puis décroisa les jambes de leur position.

« Ah, Cissy, oui. Elle a toujours été la fille la plus censée de Cygnus et Druella Black. »Les yeux d'un argent foncé de Sirius le fixaient. Par rapport au moment où Harry l'avait vu avec Neville – heureux et lumineux-, avec Harry, Sirius semblait sur ses gardes et son regard était remplie d'un respect craintif.

« C'est une femme merveilleuse, » répliqua Harry pour défendre sa mère, il laprotégerait _toujours_. « Je suis sûr que vous ne partagez pas mon opinion, Mr. Black »

Sirius rit doucement, s'avançant légèrement. « Puis-je ? » Il montra de sa main le bout du lit et Harry hocha la tête en réponse, s'installant mieux pour voir Sirius s'approcher. L'homme un sourire au visage alors qu'il étudiait la posture charismatique qu'avait prit Harry. « Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, Harrison. »

Harry s'inclina vers l'avant, les yeux brillants. « Et vous pouvez m'appeler Harry si vous le voulez. »

« Je dois admettre que tu es très différent de ce dont je m'étais imaginé. C'est assez étonnant que tu aies des cheveux noirs et surtout tu ressembles tellement à ... »

« Je ressemble tellement à votre frère ? » finit Harry à la place de Sirius, lui souriant. « J'ai entendu ça de nombreuses fois de ma mère. C'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a donné son prénom. » Sirius haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Harrison Regulus Malefoy. » expliqua finalement Harry.

« Tu ressembles presque exactement à Regulus, en effet. » Il y avait de nouveau cet éclat hagard dans les yeux de Sirius. « Mais tu as aussi cette beauté incroyable venant de ta mère. Elle a toujours été très fière de son apparence. Tous les Blacks sont assez vaniteux. » Harry sourit narquoisement, sachant exactement de quoi Sirius voulait parler.

Il aurait vraiment aimé en avoir plus sur la relation qu'entretenaient Sirius et Regulus, mais il décida de ne pas pousser trop loin. Peut-être que le sujet viendrait de lui-même.

« Encore merci, de me laisser rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été. » Il y avait une tension entre eux, qui était davantage gênante que tendue. Harry inspira profondément, expirant des émotions de calme et d'amitié. Derrière un regard voilé, il vit les épaules de Sirius se détendre légèrement. C'était la première qu'il imposait une émotion chez quelqu'un. Il pensait qu'il allait se sentir coupable de contrôler les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre... mais franchement, il se sentait puissant et supérieur.

« Je comprends ce que tu traverses, Harry. » Sirius lui fit un sourire, devenant plus amical sous l'influence de Harry. « Lorsque j'avais à peu près ton âge, je suis partit de chez mes parents et je me suis installé chez mon meilleur ami. Toi et moi sommes bien plus semblables que tu ne le crois. » Oh, mais je le sais déjà... cousin. « Je suis sûr que ta mère t'as déjà parlé de ce moment où j'ai été déshérité. »

Le sourire de Harry répondit suffisamment à sa question et Sirius rit doucement. « Je n'avais vraiment pas honte du tout. A vrai dire, le seul regret que j'ai, est d'avoir laissé mon petit frère derrière moi. » Se penchant légèrement contre la tête du lit, Harry observa l'homme en face de lui. Sirius semblait bavard lorsqu'il était détendu. Il réprima un rire tout en continuant d'envoyer des vagues de sérénité à Sirius. « Regulus et moi étions vraiment proches lorsque nous étions plus jeunes... mais j'étais le premier né et de ce fait, l'héritier légitime de la famille Black. Mes parents semblaient toujours vouloir me favoriser, au détriment de Regulus, et ils essayaient de me manipuler pour que je tourne le dos à James et à la Lumière. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. »

Les yeux argents de Sirius se posèrent sur ses mains et un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. « J'ai à peine gardé contact avec Regulus. J'avais pensé que mes parents allaient lui accorder plus d'attention à la place, pour lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait besoin. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Et cela a poussé Regulus à faire certaines choses... des choses qui auraient prouvé à ses parents qu'il en valait la peine, mais des choses très dangereuses également. » Harry acquiesça, le sachant déjà.

« Il a voulu être un Assassin. » Sa mère le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait donné son poignard à Harrison, durant les vacances de Noël de sa première année. Inconsciemment, il toucha la dague qui était attachée à sa cuisse, sous ses vêtements.

« Et il a échoué. »dit Sirius et Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, se rapprochant. « Il a échoué parce qu'il est mort avant même d'avoir pu essayer de devenir Assassin, n'est-ce pas ? » C'était ce que sa mère avait dit.

« Non, il a été tué par la Guilde des Assassins. » Sirius lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il été tué par des Assassins ? » Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, regardant partout sauf vers Sirius. « Je pensais qu'il voulait devenir l'un d'eux ? »

« Et c'est le cas, » acquiesça Sirius. « Mais si tu échoues durant leur entraînement, ils te tuent, purement et simplement. » Ses yeux gris dansèrent sur la joue de Harry. « C'est une bonne chose qu'être un Assassin ne t'intéresse pas. Ils ont dit que Regulus avait échoué parce qu'il était un Voyant. Il avait trop d'émotions. Bon, il n'était pas un Voyant à part entière comme tu l'es, mais un Voyant, peu importe son niveau, a beaucoup trop d'émotions pour devenir un Assassin. » Sirius haussa les épaules, mais pour Harry, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il se redressa, baissant la tête et respirant lourdement.

« Il était un _Voyant ?_ » Ses yeux verts flamboyant jetèrent un regard accusateur à Sirius. « Il était un maudit Voyant ? » L'homme se recula légèrement, les vagues apaisantes de Harry ayant complètement disparu. « Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ? » demanda Harry avec colère et à qui voulait l'entendre.

Sirius cligna des yeux, ayant l'impression de sortir d'un nuage. C'était ce que ressentait une personne après avoir été affectée par le pouvoir d'un Voyant. Bien entendu, la victime du Voyant ne pourrait jamais mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle se sentait légèrement embrumée dès que le pouvoir du Voyant la quittait. « Je suppose que j'en ai trop dit, Harry. Je pense que ta mère te l'a caché pour une raison... » Sirius rit nerveusement et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Avec hésitation, il se leva. « Je suis désolé pour-, »

« Non, » Harry leva froidement le menton. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, Sirius. En fait, je suis heureux que vous m'ayez parlé de votre frère. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. » Il commençait à reprendre le contrôle grâce à son entraînement. « Il semblerait que Regulus et moi ayons bien plus de choses en commun que je ne le pensais initialement. » Avant même que Sirius puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry lui fit une tentative de sourire. « Merci, Sirius. Je suis content de voir que vous avez pu aller outre mon nom pour apprendre à me connaître. »

Le changement de sujet marcha et Sirius lui fit un sourire espiègle, un sourire très Gryffondor. Mais le sourire semblait un peu forcé – il était faux. Harry pouvait le sentir. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était l'émotion étrangère qui émanait de Sirius. S'y intéressant davantage, Harry mit le doigt dessus.

Mensonges, tromperies, sacrifices, abandons... Tous étaient combinés en une seule et même émotion de douleur. Sirius ne se sentait pas comme ça tout à l'heure, lorsque Harry lui parlait. Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pendant longtemps pour savoir pourquoi Sirius se sentait ainsi. En fait, cela devenait très intéressant. Le Sirius qui se tenait devant lui, le Gryffondor bruyant et joueur, ne faisait que jouer un rôle. Il se débrouillait très bien, mais peu importait, tout était faux. Ce n'était pas son vrai caractère. Sirius se cachait derrière un masque d'espièglerie pour dissimuler qui il était vraiment.

Harry le fixa tout en se demandant si l'homme avait, en réalité, été un sorcier noir toute sa vie, mais qu'il avait été influencé par ses amis et Dumbledore pour se joindre au côté de la Lumière. « Tu n'es pas si mal, l'avorton. »Le sourire de Harry se fit forcé alors que Sirius levait la main pour le décoiffer. Ses cheveux ne devaient jamais être décoiffés. Jamais. Eh bien... peut-être que ça allait pour la _fois_... avec Voldemort sur le canapé... mais c'était différent. « Molly est en train de nous préparer du cidre chaud... Nous aimerions vraiment que tu descendes. » Encore une fois, il agissait de façon forcée.

Harry rit légèrement. « Je pense que je vais rester ici, j'ai eu une longue journée. » Sirius acquiesça et sortit lentement de la chambre.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry mit de côté ses problèmes avec Sirius et releva sa robe, découvrant ses jambes nues. Ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur sa peau douce avant de s'enrouler autour de la poignée de sa dague. L'approchant immédiatement de son visage, les yeux verts écarquillés de Harry se reflétèrent dans la lame tortueuse. Cette dague avait appartenu à Regulus, mais Harry n'avait jamais su qu'il était mort … _à cause _de ça.

Tout ce qu'il fallait, était une seule goutte de sang, quelques mots murmurés et la Guilde des Assassins viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener rapidement. En serrant fort le poignard, il pouvait presque voir Regulus se couper la main et demander de l'aide aux Assassins. Essayant autant qu'il lui était possible, Harry ne put faire venir une vision de ce passé. Pythia lui avait pourtant dit qu'il se pourrait qu'en touchant un objet, Harry puisse avoir une vision concernant cet objet.. mais rien ne s'était passé. Cela voulait simplement dire que Harry n'était pas prêt à voir cette vision. Pas encore.

Ses doigts glissant sur toute la longueur de la lame, Harry posa ses yeux vides sur le mur en face de lui. Regulus avait eu les mêmes rêves que lui lorsqu'il avait été du même âge que Harry. D'être un Voyant et un Assassin. Harry sentit des émotions sinistres lui écraser l'estomac et la tension alourdit son dos. Regulus avait même voulu devenir un Assassin parce qu'il voulait montrer à ses parents qu'il était tout aussi bon que Sirius. Merlin... cela ne semblait-il pas sortir de la bouche même de Harry ?

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort.

Il serra les dents lorsque la lame entailla sa peau. Mais là où Regulus avait échoué, Harry réussirait.

**-SSC-**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Harry était arrivé au manoir de Sirius. Harry ne put empêcher le sourire suffisant de s'étendre sur son visage, alors qu'il inspectait la pièce.

Ils étaient tous ses animaux de compagnie.

Des animaux tellement sages et bien élevés.

Londubat et les Weasley étaient tous sous son emprise. C'était presque comme s'il les contrôlait. Malheureusement, il ne contrôlait que leurs émotions, et non pas leurs actions. Malgré tout, c'était _tellement_ amusant. Les deux seuls qu'il ne manipulait pas étaient Sirius et Ginny. Ginny parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui et le traitait toujours normalement, et Sirius, parce que Harry avait un petit faible pour l'homme. De surcroît, lui et son 'cousin' s'entendaient assez bien. Il avait également observé Sirius avec beaucoup d'attention, pour voir si cet air de mensonge restait avec l'homme. Et cela avait été le cas. A chaque fois qu'il se comportait de façon étrange ou comme un imbécile, Harry pouvait sentir que Sirius faisait semblant.

Et cela intriguait particulièrement Harry.

Il sentait toujours le manque de confiance émaner de Londubat et des Weasley, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils sachent qu'il était un Voyant. Mais Harry le dissipait rapidement et le remplaçait par de la crédulité ainsi que de l'acceptation à son encontre, et ce chez l'ensemble du groupe. Maintenant qu'il était un véritable Voyant, Harry trouvait cela facile à faire, presque aussi simple que de respirer.

Actuellement, il paraissait sur l'un des canapés, lisant un énorme pavé qui décrivait les différents rituels qui impliquaient des premiers nés. De façon imprévisible, Sirius l'avait aidé à trouver ce livre. C'était un livre de magie noire, prouvant simplement à Harry que Sirius était un sorcier noir par nature.

Non loin de lui, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles, assis dans un coin l'un à côté de l'autre et se murmurant à l'oreille les différentes idées de farces et d'objets qui leurs étaient venues à l'esprit. Mr Weasley travaillait, de nouveau, jusque tard au Ministère et Mme Weasley tricotait magiquement un pull quelconque. Ne restait plus que le Trio d'Or. De la haine comprima la poitrine de Harry et il fit une grimace en se cachant derrière son livre. Il les détestait. Le jour suivant son arrivée chez Sirius, il les avait entendus chuchoter entre eux à propos de quelque chose et dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce, ils s'étaient stoppés net.

Cela ne pouvait simplement pas se passer ainsi. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry les avait forcés à l'accepter dans leur petit groupe, en manipulant leurs émotions. Ils avaient discuté des drôles de rêves que faisait Neville. Il y voyait un couloir sombre, de nombreuses portes tout autour. Harry n'avait pas trouvé ça bien intéressant et il avait haussé les épaules.

Il cligna des yeux, jetant un regard vers Ron et Neville qui jouaient aux échecs. Ils étaient vraiment de proches amis. Harry pouvait le voir et le _sentir_. Et cela l'écœurait légèrement … non... il se sentait envieux. Il n'avait jamais eu un lien aussi fort avec quelqu'un et les deux ne faisaient aucun effort pour passer du temps avec lui. Il devait toujours forcer les choses pour se faire une place. Il était vrai qu'il faisait tout ceci juste pour obtenir des informations, mais cela aurait été agréable que quelqu'un le remarque et veuille vraiment devenir son _ami_.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu absolument aucune information, à l'exception de la connexion mentale qui reliait Neville à Voldemort. Il devait en informer l'homme.

Ginny fit son entrée dans la pièce et lui sourit, s'asseyant près de lui. « As-tu posé la question à ma mère ? » lui demanda-t-elle très doucement pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

« Mrs. Weasley ? » l'interrogea Harry, sachant déjà qu'il avait le pouvoir de convaincre Molly. La femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, mon chéri ? » Harry retint un rire. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de voir qu'il pouvait vraiment en faire des marionnettes. Oh, il ne pouvait attendre de tout dire à Voldemort. Attendez...quoi ?

« Je me demandais... eh bien... » Il fit un faux sourire timide à Ginny et elle posa une main sur son genou. Il mourrait presque d'envie de lui couper main... « Je me demandais s'il serait possible que Ginny puisse être ma cavalière au bal qui se tiendra ce week-end. C'est un bal officiel pour l'anniversaire de Drago et le mien. » Dès que le dernier mot passa ses lèvres, il dut reprendre le contrôle des émotions de la plupart des occupants de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir leur désaccord grandissant mais il les apaisa doucement en leur envoyant des vagues de calme et d'approbation. Il ne voulait pas que ses marionnettes soient trop tendues, n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs épaules se relâchèrent d'un coup et ils s'illuminèrent tous.

Les jumeaux firent un sourire à Ginny. « Notre petite sœur-, »

« -allant enfin au bal de ses rêves. »

Ginny rougit violemment et Harry sourit, voyant Hermione rouler des yeux. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Les émotions qu'avait ressentiLondubat, au moment où il avait posé la question, n'étaient pas qu'un refus buté ou qu'un profond déni, mais Harry avait aussi senti de la jalousie lui venir par vague de Londubat. Il semblerait que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait un petit faible pour Ginny. C'était intéressant et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il envoya encore plus d'acceptation et d'indifférence à Londubat, regardant le garçon hausser nonchalamment des épaules. Ses yeux verts se concentrèrent sur Molly, voyant son incertitude avec intérêt. Et avec toutes les émotions positives qu'il lui imposait, elle devait être _vraiment_ contre l'idée que Ginny aille au bal. « Je ne sais pas... » Elle fit voyager son regard entre Ginny et Harry.

« J'ai déjà demandé à Sirius et il a accepté d'être notre chaperon. Il viendra avec nous. Et en cadeau, je lui achèterait une robe de soirée. » Ginny rougit encore plus et Molly finit par accepter lorsque Harry clarifia le fait que la robe était un 'cadeau' et non de la charité.

Harry sourit à Ginny et il se recula contre le canapé, satisfait.

**-SSC-**

« Lucius, » elle se mit à danser dans la pièce et Lucius put à peine se retenir de faire une grimace moqueuse.

« Que veux-tu, Bella ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers administratifs qu'il devait toujours compléter pour le Ministère. « Je suis occupé, ne peux-tu pas aller voir Cissy? » Narcissa avait convaincu Lucius de bien vouloir héberger Bella et son mari au manoir, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient jetés hors de son propre manoir. Lucius avait accepté, mais cela avait un prix. Ils dormiraient et résideraient dans les profondeurs des donjons. Quel dommage qu'ils n'y _restent_ pas.

« Non, Lucius, mon cher, » Elle se mit tout à coup à chantonner et ronronna lorsqu'elle se posa sur son bureau. Les lèvres se serrant de dégoût, les yeux de Lucius se posèrent dans ceux, emplis de satisfaction, de Bella. Sa belle sœur était une créature des plus viles... « Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je ne te le dis qu'à toi. »

Elle rit et Lucius resta stoïque, la fixant. Elle poussa un cri perçant, frappant dans ses mains. Mais son rire mourut bien vite et un éclat sinistre brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. « Ton fils, mon neveu, et notre Seigneur étaient... ensemble. » Ses lèvres pleines se serrèrent dans une moue boudeuse en voyant que Lucius avait simplement cligné des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre. «_ Ensemble_, mon cher frère... ton fils était couché sous notre Seigneur, visiblement ravi. »

Quelque chose tirailla l'estomac de Lucius et il se leva, l'écrasant de sa taille. « Tu mens, » siffla-t-il avec une grimace.

« Non, » Bellatrix semblait beaucoup apprécier la réaction de Lucius. « Salive et sang se mélangeant... des cheveux qu'on tire... » Elle s'approcha davantage, ses lèvres proches de son oreille. « Et leurs excitations s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre-, »

Lucius gronda, la repoussant loin de lui. « Harrison ? » demanda Lucius pour savoir de quel fils elle parlait, mais il savait déjà la réponse. Il lui tourna le dos lorsqu'elle marmonna une affirmation. Son fils n'avait que quinze ans. Il grimaça fortement et se sentit malade. Son Seigneur était obsédé par Harrison depuis un bout de temps, et en ruminant les révélations de Bellatrix, Lucius se sentit encore plus nauséeux.

Il avait passé quelque temps dans son manoir en Pologne, réfléchissant à sa relation avec ses fils et sa femme. Il fallait l'admettre, après de longues heures, il avait compris qu'il avait été injuste avec Harrison. Il avait été aveuglé par la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci avait marqué Drago. Mais ce souvenir lui rappela que c'était en fait Harrison le premier né. Il ne savait pas quelles seraient les conséquences d'avoir donné son second enfant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait seulement pensé à donner l'enfant qui semblait le plus sain à l'homme.

Aujourd'hui encore, Harrison était petit pour son âge. Mais assez ironiquement, il était aussi le plus intelligent, le plus beau et le plus puissant lorsqu'il le comparait à Drago. Peut-être avait-il fait la bonne chose en offrant Drago au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sinon, Drago aurait pu se sentir étouffer dans l'ombre de Harrison.

Au cours de ces longues semaines seul, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il aimait sa famille plus que quoique ce soit en ce monde. Bien plus que le pouvoir. Harrison était son fils et il se devait d'être foutrement fier de ses deux enfants. Et il l'était. A mesure qu'il se rendait compte de son aveuglement, il comprit que Harrison était un fils idéal et qu'il avait été stupide de le repousser. Et il n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert avec son fils. S'il n'avait pas agi comme un imbécile, son fils ne serait ni en train d'espionner, ni en train de vivre avec les sorciers de la Lumière... et avec ces horribles Weasley répugnants.

Ses yeux cherchèrent le portrait de famille. Narcissa, tellement belle et charmante. Drago, le garçon qui avait toujours essayé de lui faire plaisir. Et Harrison, incroyablement beau et suffisamment fort pour prendre ses propres décisions pour sa vie.

Mais coucher avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant, il le savait et il le comprenait. Lucius était loyal envers Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il suivrait l'homme n'importe où. Mais il ne laisserait pas un homme tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire de son fils sa prostituée. Il ne laisserait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres repousser Harrison et le briser. Parce que Lucius savait par expérience que l'homme se débarrassait toujours de ses amants de la façon la plus humiliante qui soit. Il aimait que ses anciens amants aient honte.

« Que vas-tu faire, mon frère ? » Il savait que Bellatrix s'inquiétait pour Harrison mais elle était également jalouse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait porté son intérêt sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Peut-être, » commença Lucius, regardant avec intensité les yeux verts lumineux de Harrison. L'enfant souriait avec douceur, mais sinon il ne bougeait pas. « Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'organise des fiançailles pour Harrison, avec une sorcière de Sang-Pur, charmante, magnifique. »

« Ha ! » Bellatrix pouffa de rire. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le verra comme une trahison de ta part, Lucius. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que notre Seigneur ne tuera pas simplement l'adorable sorcière que tu auras lié à mon neveu, hmm ? »

« Comment ça, Bella, » Lucius se retourna. « Tu réagis comme si cela pourrait être important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Harrison ait quelqu'un. Notre Seigneur ne se souciera pas qu'un adolescent de quinze ans soit promis à un mariage arrangé. Il se trouvera simplement un nouvel amant. » Il fronça les sourcils alors que Bella baissait les yeux vers ses mains, semblant étrangement sérieuse.

« Je pense que tout ceci est différent, Lucius. Je pense que _Harrison_ est différent pour notre Seigneur. Non seulement mon neveu est un Voyant et un Fourchelangue, mais il est aussi le premier amant qu'a pris notre Seigneur depuis qu'il est revenu. » Elle fit une pause, ses yeux noirs observant Lucius avec perplexité. « Penses-tu que notre Seigneur voit Harrison comme époux potentiel ? » Lucius blanchit, cessant de regarder la femme en face de lui.

« Non, cela n'est pas possible. Je ne l'autoriserais pas. »

« Mais nous avons fait le serment d'être loyal à notre Seigneur, Lucius. S'il veut que Harry soit son prince, tu devrais te sentir _honoré_ d'avoir un fils d'un statut aussi élevé. » Elle se redressa, lui jetant des regards noirs. « Pour une fois, je ne vais pas me mettre en travers de _son_ chemin, et tu ne le devrais pas non plus. »

« Harrison est mon enfant, Bellatrix. » siffla Lucius dangereusement. « Je peux te garantir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le voit que comme sa prochaine victime. » Il prit une longue respiration pour se calmer, tentant de reprendre contenance. « Je respecte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je lui suis plus que loyal, ainsi qu'à sa cause. Mais lorsque l'on en vient à ma famille, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Je vais faire un Rituel Intouchable entre Harrison et la sorcière que j'aurai choisi. »

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Tu ne peux pas. »

Le Rituel Intouchable était jeté sur les futurs mari et femme. Le rituel rendait impossible pour le promis de tromper l'autre avec une maîtresse ou amant, et ce jusqu'au jour du mariage. Par le passé, le sort permettait aux femmes de rester vierges jusqu'à ce qu'elles se marient avec leur promis. Ou bien, il était utilisé pour stopper les infidélités de la part de l'homme. Pour faire court, dès que Lucius aurait lancé le Rituel Intouchable sur Harrison et sa promise, personne ne serait dans la capacité de le toucher sexuellement. Il serait impossible pour qui que ce soit ayant des intentions sexuelles à l'esprit de toucher Harrison, et il en serait de même pour sa fiancée.

Et c'était inviolable. Le seul moyen de briser le rituel serait alors de tuer l'homme ou la femme, liés par le sort.

« Notre Seigneur va simplement tuer la femme que tu auras attachée à Harrison. » Bellatrix sourit narquoisement.

Lucius sourit sarcastiquement en retour. « Non, » répondit-il simplement. « Je connais une sorcière que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tuerait jamais. »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, les yeux grands ouverts. « Moi ? »

Lucius tressaillit, grimaçant de dégoût. « Bien sûr que non, femme, pas toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à te tuer. »

Elle lui fit une grimace moqueuse, découvrant ses dents en décomposition. « Qui alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle, vexée.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sorcière que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tuerait pas. La seule et unique sorcière du groupe des cinq.

« Pansy Parkinson, » sourit Lucius avec froideur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin qu'elle soit en vie pour pouvoir réaliser le rituel. Il lui fallait les _cinq_ premiers nés. Son plan marcherait. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était l'accord formel du père de Pansy.

Et alors, il compléterait le rituel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait plus capable de poser la main sur Harrison pour des faveurs sexuelles. Il ne pourrait plus le briser.

« Cela ne marchera pas, » répliqua Bellatrix avec provocation, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Parce que si notre Seigneur veut faire de Harrison son époux, il trouvera un moyen de s'en débarrasser et il te tuera lorsqu'il découvrira que c'est toi qui es derrière le rituel. » Lucius haussa nonchalamment des épaules, s'asseyant calmement à son bureau. Attrapant sa plume, il l'a trempa dans l'encrier.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille, Bellatrix. »

**-SSC-**

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Harry eut une vision en dormant.

_Des yeux bleus, presque trop clairs, lancèrent un regard de prédateur à Harry. Harry pouvait sentir la forte odeur de lilas qui venait de l'homme. Il vit l'homme aux cheveux blonds platines commencer à traverser la foule, semblant faire la cour à chaque personne. Et là, Harry fit la connexion. Sa taille et sa carrure étaient les mêmes, ses robes faites à la main étaient richement décorées et il dégageait une aura de séduction._

_C'était Voldemort, mais déguisé._

La scène changea pour une autre...

_Deux mains se serrèrent. Un petit insecte grimpait sur la manche de l'une puis il creusa dans la peau de l'autre. Il ne laissa aucune bosse, aucune marque, rien._

Encore une fois, la scène était agitée. Pour chaque vision qu'il Voyait du futur, elles étaient à chaque fois floues et courtes.

_C'était une nuit magnifique. Des fées volaient dans l'air, dégageant de la lumière et une lueur mystique. Il était assit à une table, dressée en hauteur pour tous les invités. Ils s'assirent à leur propre table ronde. Certains les regardaient lui et le garçon assit à ses côtés. Harry tourna la tête et vit Drago près de lui, habillé d'une robe délicate. Son jumeau lui fit une grimace moqueuse puis il reporta son attention au cadeau qu'il était en train d'ouvrir. Avant même que le ruban autour de son cadeau ne puisse tomber, un sort apparut de nulle part et frappa Drago. Harry, hébété, vit son frère tomber au sol, mort._

_Des sorciers, vêtus de robes rouge sang, arrivaient en courant vers là où il étaient tous réunis, baguettes en main. Ils portaient des masques blancs sur le visage, décorés exactement comme ceux des mimes. Certains avaient une expression heureuse alors que d'autres étaient ou tristes ou en colère. Harry les vit attaquer les invités, prêtant une attention spéciale aux sorciers noirs de l'assemblée._

Harry s'assit sur son lit, respirant lourdement tout en essayant de ne pas haleter. Il avait un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Voldemort allait venir au bal organisépour son anniversaire et il y avait une nouvelle organisation secrète de sorciers. Et n'était-ce pas un tel honneur que d'avoir ces mimes venant de nulle part pour son anniversaire ? Quel _honneur_... Évidemment, il n'allait certainement pas les laisser tuer son frère, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Même si Drago était une vraie chochotte, Harry ne laisserait personne le tuer.

Ceci dit, il ne comprenait pas la deuxième vision qu'il avait eue. Quel était cet insecte qui pouvait rentrer dans la peau de quelqu'un aussi facilement ? Il haussa les épaules, trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

« Ça va être tout un bal. » chuchota Harry à personne en particulier, souriant.

Le médaillon autour de son cou se réchauffa et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
